Per Aspera Ad Astra T1: La Pierre Philosophale
by Emrys Myrdhin
Summary: UA.Harry Potter a été élevé par les Dursley...au contraire de son frère Godric,le Survivant,qui a vécu une enfance dorée avec ses parents.Leur 1ère année va bientôt débuter et...les plans d'un certain directeur pourraient bien se retourner contre lui.
1. La Lettre

Per Aspera Ad Astra

Tome 1 : La Pierre Philosophale

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Ceci est une fiction basée sur le célèbre thème des jumeaux Potter, l'un étant proclamé Survivant et profitant des lumières des projecteurs tandis que l'autre grandit dans les ténèbres et la solitude. Je vais essayer de donner un nouvel éclairage à ce thème, au travers de plusieurs tomes qui montreront les années des deux garçons à Poudlard. Enjoy it !

Rating : T (par simple mesure de précaution, même si un K+ pourrait faire l'affaire.)

Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Harry Potter a été élevé par les Dursley… au contraire de son frère Godric, le Survivant, qui a vécu une enfance dorée en compagnie de ses parents. Leur première année va bientôt commencer à Poudlard et… les plans d'un certain Directeur pourraient bien se retourner contre lui.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Hormis les copyrights ci-dessus, cette histoire m'appartient dans sa totalité en vertu de la législation sur la propriété intellectuelle et de celle sur les droits d'auteur.

Interdiction formelle de reproduire, d'utiliser et/ou de diffuser cette histoire sans l'autorisation expresse de son auteur.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

Minerva McGonagall était aujourd'hui professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard mais également Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et Sous-directrice de la prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie. Sorcières Hebdo la faisait d'ailleurs figurer dans sa liste des dix sorcières les plus puissantes de Grande-Bretagne, après Amélia Bones, chef du Département de la Justice Magique et Dolorès Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie.

Agée d'un peu plus de soixante ans, elle était respectée de ses collègues et de ses élèves, bien qu'également crainte pour ses sanctions jugées parfois trop « dures » par ses propres Gryffondors. Néanmoins, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

A une époque, elle avait été une jeune sorcière, dotée d'un grand courage et d'un sens de la justice des plus prononcés, qui lui avait valu une place à Gryffondor. Toutefois, cela ne n'empêchait pas d'être également parmi les élèves les plus intelligentes de sa promotion et pas complètement dénuée d'ambition non plus.

Avec les résultats exemplaires obtenus à ses ASPIC, toutes les voies lui étaient ouvertes. Elle aurait pu intégrer le Ministère et se retrouver à un poste au moins aussi haut placé que celui de Bones à l'heure actuelle. Talentueuse sur un balai, elle avait également reçu une invitation à rejoindre le Club de Flaquemare, lui ouvrant ainsi les portes du Quidditch professionnel.

Contre toute attente, elle avait choisi de devenir professeur et avait passé les trois années suivantes à seconder le professeur Dumbledore dans ses cours, devenant en quelque sorte son apprentie, avant de prendre sa succession à ce poste quelques années plus tard.

Ce choix, assez surprenant pour la plupart de ses camarades, n'était pas dû au hasard. Minerva avait toujours arboré une certaine admiration pour son professeur de Métamorphose, autant pour la finesse qu'il exerçait dans l'enseignement de cette discipline que pour la personnalité de l'homme. Elle n'oublierait jamais son expression lorsqu'il était revenu à Poudlard peu après sa victoire face à Grindelwald.

On aurait dit… un homme brisé. C'était comme s'il avait vieilli de près de dix ans d'un seul coup et il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour retrouver ce naturel jovial et farceur qui était le sien. L'enseignante savait peu de choses concernant les relations entre le Directeur et son célèbre ennemi mais si elle en croyait les rumeurs à ce sujet, ils auraient été amis… de très bons amis, quelques décennies avant que le mage noir ne commence sa conquête de l'Europe.

Dès lors, l'admiration qu'elle portait à son mentor s'était muée en une indéfectible loyauté. Elle savait qu'elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer s'il le lui demandait et s'était toujours montrée à l'écoute lors des rares occasions où il s'était vraiment confié à elle.

Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de remettre en question certaines des décisions de son ancien mentor et c'était précisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire tandis qu'elle transplanait dans la banlieue tranquille de Little Whinging, où l'on pouvait apercevoir des maisons larges et carrées parfaitement alignées de part et d'autre de la rue.

Elle se trouvait face au 4, Privet Drive, une maison semblable à toutes les autres, possédant un petit muret de jardin sur le devant et plusieurs cheminées sur son toit. C'était tellement impersonnel, tellement… moldu.

Les sorciers mettaient un point d'honneur à posséder une maison bien à eux, qu'ils décoraient à leur gré et qui ne ressemblaient guère à celles de leurs voisins. Le Terrier, demeure de la famille Weasley, était un exemple parmi tant d'autres de ces habitations originales.

Poussant un léger soupir tout en maudissant Hagrid d'avoir dû faire une course à Gringotts pour le professeur Dumbledore plutôt que de venir ici, elle chemina calmement jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette.

Une voix tonitruante retentit à l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, mettant l'enseignante face à une vision des plus étranges.

Face à elle se trouvait un garçon d'environ dix ou onze ans, assez petit et maigre pour son âge. Il avait un visage mince, encadré par d'indomptables cheveux noirs. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude étaient en partie dissimulés par les lunettes rondes posées sur son nez. Celles-ci n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en très bon état si elle en jugeait par le papier collant qui les recouvrait par endroits.

C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à James dans sa jeunesse… un James certes considérablement plus chétif et plus maigre que dans son souvenir mais la ressemblance demeurait frappante. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi ses yeux, aussi brillants que ceux de sa mère…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame ? L'interrogea le garçon d'une voix polie.

- Je suis venue voir M. Harry Potter, est-ce bien vous ? Répondit l'enseignante en le dardant d'un regard perçant.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise avant qu'il n'acquiesce simplement de la tête et ne s'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Détaillant davantage le reste de sa physionomie, Minerva nota qu'il était vêtu d'habits beaucoup trop grands pour lui et déchirés par endroits…

A son image se superposa un instant celle de l'elfe de maison des Malefoy et elle retint un frisson d'effroi en pensant au traitement que le garçon devait subir ici.

- Puis-je vous parler en privé, M. Potter ?

- Et bien… mon oncle Vernon ne voudra probablement pas…

Et comme si cette simple évocation avait suffit à l'invoquer, un homme grand et massif, presque dépourvu de cou, surgit de la cuisine avant de s'approcher vers eux à grands pas. Sa moustache frémissait sous le cou de la colère, comme si elle était vivante, tandis que son visage prenait une tâche rouge.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, immonde garnement ?! Tu laisses entrer une parfaite étrangère dans _ma_ maison !

**- **Mais oncle Vernon, elle connaissait mon nom et…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mon garçon, attends-toi à être privé de dîner…

Minerva n'en revenait pas. Cet homme… si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi un tel individu, arborait un comportement des plus inqualifiables avec cet enfant, et elle peinait à imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû lui faire subir d'autre pour qu'il paraisse si frêle, si maigre…

- Cessez de lui parler sur ce ton ! S'exclama-t-elle de ce ton autoritaire qu'elle employait d'ordinaire pour faire cesser les bagarres entre ses élèves.

Vernon daigna détourner son regard de son neveu pour le poser sur le professeur. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard noir qu'il lui adressait et au contraire, elle le soutint pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Vous débarquez chez moi et vous pensez pouvoir me donner des ordres ?!

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Sachez que je ne tolèrerai aucun comportement violent à l'égard de mes élèves, même de la part de leur famille. Rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Le visage de Dursley pâlit l'espace d'un instant avant de virer à nouveau au rouge, un rouge vif cette fois-ci. Les veines de ses tempes commencèrent même à palpiter tandis qu'il prenait à nouveau la parole d'une voix bourrue.

- Monstre… vous êtes un monstre, comme lui ! Mais il n'ira pas à votre école de fous ! Ses parents l'ont abandonné parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui alors pourquoi devrions-nous l'envoyer là-bas ?!

Ces paroles étaient d'autant plus dures à avaler que c'était la vérité. Lily et James Potter, deux de ses élèves préférés, avaient volontairement abandonné le jeune Harry à la garde des Dursley pour se consacrer à l'éducation de Godric. C'était un choix qu'Albus avait trouvé judicieux pour éviter de créer une jalousie entre les deux garçons mais que l'enseignante remettait de plus en plus en cause au fur et à mesure qu'elle en découvrait sur la situation d'Harry.

- M. Potter est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, M. Dursley. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ses parents ou avec vous-même. Si vous tentez de vous y opposer, nous considérerons cela comme une infraction au décret sur l'éducation magique et vous ferez l'objet d'une enquête du Ministère. Expliqua calmement McGonagall.

Vernon la dévisagea encore pendant une bonne minute, son visage virant par la suite au vert avant qu'il ne se mettre à bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles et ne reparte dans la cuisine en laissant échapper des jurons qui auraient fait rougir un charretier.

Minerva se retourna vers le garçon et constata qu'il arborait une teinte livide mais tentait malgré tout de faire bonne figure. Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux de l'enseignante posée sur lui, il déglutit avec difficulté avant de lui indiquer le séjour.

- Par ici, je vous prie.

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une tasse de thé qu'il posa sur la table basse. Puis il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et joignit ses mains, l'air apparemment peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

- En effet, M. Potter. Mais laissez-vous d'abord vous remercier pour votre thé, il est excellent. Répondit-elle après en avoir siroté une gorgée.

Le garçon esquissa un léger sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour tenter de cacher son embarras.

_Tellement semblable à James…_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

- M. Potter, je dois d'abord vous demander si vous avez reçu une lettre de Poudlard ?

- Une lettre ? Oh… il y en a bien quelques unes qui sont arrivées à mon nom mais on me les a confisquées.

Inutile de préciser que le « on » en question concernait l'horrible individu moldu qu'elle avait eu le déplaisir de croiser quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se contenta donc de glisser une main dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une lettre scellée qu'elle lui tendit.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il ouvrait délicatement l'enveloppe et parcourait la lettre des yeux. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, son expression était confuse.

- Pardonnez-moi mais… une école de sorcellerie ? Je… je ne suis pas… enfin, mon oncle Vernon me répète fréquemment que je suis un monstre mais je ne suis pas… sataniste. Je suis désolé mais je refuse d'intégrer votre secte. Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix, les yeux baissés.

- Notre… secte ? M. Potter, vous croyez sincèrement que Poudlard est une secte ? L'interrogea-t-elle, peinant à dissimuler sa surprise.

- Et bien… pour quelle autre raison s'intéresserait-on à moi ? Je n'ai rien de particulier, pas de parents, pas d'argent… je suis juste Harry.

C'est alors que le détail la frappa comme une gifle en pleine figure. Le garçon ignorait qu'il était un sorcier. Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un bébé lorsque les Potter l'avaient abandonné et les Dursley ne lui auraient certainement pas parlé de ses origines au vu de leur dégoût pour la magie…

- M. Potter, je peux vous assurer que nous n'avons rien de « satanistes ». Nous sommes des sorciers et à la différence des moldus, nous possédons certaines… facultés.

Et devant l'air dubitatif du jeune Potter, elle décida qu'une petite démonstration était de mise. D'un geste de sa baguette, elle métamorphosa l'un des fauteuils en armure médiale, sous les yeux exorbités du garçon.

- C'est… c'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… vous avez vraiment…

- Oui, M. Potter. Contrairement à tout ce qu'on a pu vous raconter, la magie est on ne peut plus _réelle_.

Néanmoins, la nouvelle n'eut pas exactement l'effet auquel elle se serait attendue. Le garçon n'émit pas le moindre son, se contentant de contempler l'armure comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu. Puis ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la baguette, avant de fixer le regard de McGonagall.

- Puis-je aussi acquérir un bâton comme celui-ci ?

- Une baguette, M. Potter. Rectifia-t-elle sur un ton académique. Et oui, vous pourrez vous en procurer une sur le Chemin de Traverse, en allant à la boutique d'Ollivander.

La question qui suivit fut naturellement celle-ci :

- Comment puis-je me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un sorcier qui avait vu plus d'horreurs dans sa vie que la plupart de ses contemporains. De part son rôle actif dans la guerre contre Grindelwald et sa victoire personnelle face ce dernier, il avait côtoyé de près la mort et le chaos. Voilà pourquoi il s'était juré de tout faire pour éviter qu'une telle débâcle survienne de nouveau.

Hélas, Lord Voldemort surpassait Grindewald en termes de puissance magique et Dumbledore lui-même n'était plus dans sa prime jeunesse. Le Directeur avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'emporter seul et avait créé l'Ordre du Phénix dans l'espoir que l'union de jeunes sorcières et sorciers permettrait de contrecarrer les plans des Mangemorts.

La chute du mage noir s'était accomplie de manière encore plus soudaine que son ascension. La prophétie, dont une partie avait été transmise à Tom, avait permis la destruction partielle de Voldemort, et leur avait fait gagner de précieuses années.

Le professeur ne comprenait pas exactement quel miracle avait permis à Godric Potter de renvoyer à Jedusor son sortilège de mort mais il avait conscience que le garçon était destiné à vaincre de manière définitive le mage noir d'ici quelques années.

S'il avait été le seul fils de James et Lily, les choses auraient été tellement plus simples… mais il ne l'était pas. Le couple avait eu des jumeaux, de faux-jumeaux, incarnés par deux petits garçons aussi différents que le jour et la nuit.

Godric avait des cheveux d'un roux sombre, presque bruns et des yeux noisette alors qu'Harry avait hérité de son père son indomptable chevelure noire et de sa mère, ses yeux d'un vert brillant.

Tous deux avaient reçu une « marque » ce jour là. Godric arborait une sorte de S sur son front, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer rouge, tandis qu'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair était présente sur le front de son frère. Les deux cicatrices étaient ensorcelées et il avait fallu quelques minutes au Directeur pour prendre sa décision et…

… pour déclarer au monde sorcier que Godric Potter était devenu le Survivant.

Le problème résidait dans le fait que les deux garçons possédaient un grand potentiel magique mais que seul le Survivant se révélerait être un sorcier exceptionnel, l'unique sorcier capable de vaincre Voldemort.

Et c'est pour éviter une rivalité entre les deux garçons qu'il avait choisi de les séparer. Là-encore, le choix s'était avéré difficile puisqu'il exposait l'un des deux enfants au danger en l'éloignant de ses parents.

Voilà pourquoi il avait décidé d'exploiter la protection assurée par le sang de Lily… en confiant Harry à la sœur de cette dernière, Pétunia. Elle et son mari ne seraient probablement pas les meilleurs parents du monde mais au moins serait-il à l'abri des mangemorts désireux de venger leur maître.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que le garçon soit devenu aussi timide et humble qu'il l'espérait. Ainsi, correctement guidé par Dumbledore, il deviendrait un atout supplémentaire pour son camp et peut-être même qu'il accepterait de protéger son frère…

Savourant un bonbon au citron, le vieux directeur continua à planifier la vie de ses futurs élèves, tout en espérant que Voldemort lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour réaliser ses plans…

* * *

Il fallut un peu moins d'une heure à Minerva pour expliquer au jeune Harry tout ce qu'il devait savoir et au terme de leur entrevue, elle lui remit une petite clé en or. Celle-ci lui donnerait accès à un coffre à Gringotts, où était entreposé l'argent de sa bourse d'étude.

Après une dernière salutation, l'animagus retourna jusqu'à la porte avant de transplaner, laissant le garçon seul dans le hall d'entrée.

L'air confus et rempli d'espoir affiché sur le visage du garçon ne tarda pas à laisser place à un masque d'impassibilité. Fourrant la main dans sa poche, il en sortit une baguette sombre avec laquelle il fit un petit moulinet.

Un instant plus tard, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sortaient de la cuisine tandis que Dudley descendait lentement les escaliers. Tous trois paraissaient apathiques, le regard vide et les bras ballants. Lorsqu'Harry daigna finalement se retourner vers eux, ce fut pour leur adresser un sourire cynique.

- Tu as très bien joué ton rôle, oncle Vernon… tu auras même le droit de dîner ce soir.

Le moldu ne réagit pas, se contentant de demeurer parfaitement immobile. Poussant un léger soupir, il reporta son regard sur la petite clé confiée par McGonagall et la fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de s'exclamer :

- La partie a enfin commencé… j'ai hâte de savoir si Poudlard est vraiment digne de sa réputation.

Et sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le séjour, s'installant confortablement dans le canapé avant de sortir un livre d'aspect ancien, complètement indifférent aux trois moldus qui se tenaient toujours debout et privés de la moindre volonté…


	2. Rencontre fortuite

Note de l'auteur: Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, le titre de cette fiction _Per Aspera Ad Astra _est une location latine signifiant "Par des sentiers ardus jusqu'aux étoiles" ou "Dans l'adversité jusqu'aux étoiles". Je tiens également à préciser que cette fic n'est pas un slash.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre fortuite

La vie d'un garçon de onze ans pouvait paraître extraordinairement ennuyeuse pour la plupart des gens mais Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle excitation depuis la première fois où il avait placé les Dursley sous Imperium.

A vrai dire, pouvoir enfin se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse l'enchantait. Il en connaissait l'existence depuis quelques temps déjà mais aucun des quelques livres en sa possession ne mentionnait exactement comment y accéder.

Sur la liste des endroits à visiter – qu'il avait pris le temps de rédiger la veille au soir, pendant que Pétunia cuisinait le repas – il y avait bien évidemment Fleury et Bott, la boutique de livres. Néanmoins, il devait d'abord se rendre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, tout en éprouvant une certaine curiosité à l'idée de rencontrer de véritables gobelins.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Potter arriva devant un bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée et si grand que tous les magasins aux alentours apparaissaient presque minuscules en comparaison. La seule entrée visible se résumait à un portail de bronze rutilant, à côté duquel se tenait un gobelin en armure.

Passant près de lui, Harry inclina respectueusement la tête en signe de salut et fut presque surpris de voir la créature lui retourner la politesse. Le portail débouchait dans un vaste hall qui paraissait entièrement construit en marbre, puis un très long comptoir où une bonne centaine de gobelins s'affairaient à des tâches diverses avec le plus grand sérieux.

Certains écrivaient dans des registres, tandis que d'autres pesaient des pièces de monnaie dans des balances en cuivre et que d'autres encore observaient d'un œil attentif des pierres précieuses sous des loupes grossissantes.

Harry continua de marcher jusqu'à arriver devant un des gobelins occupé à écrire avant de prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante.

- Excusez-moi…

Le gobelin mit quelques secondes à le remarquer et finit par baisser les yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, la créature prit la parole d'une voix dédaigneuse.

- Nous ne faisons pas affaire avec les moldus.

- C'est une bonne chose puisque je suis un _sorcier_, monsieur. Je souhaiterais ouvrir un compte. Répondit le garçon en le fixant avec insistance.

- Hm… Un mineur ne peut ouvrir un compte qu'avec l'accord écrit de ses parents ou le cas échéant, de ses tuteurs.

- Mes parents m'ont renié et je possède l'accord écrit de mes tuteurs, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Rétorqua calmement Harry en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Le gobelin examina la lettre avec la plus grande attention et haussa un sourcil de manière presque imperceptible, signe d'étonnement chez ceux de son espèce d'après ce qu'il avait lu.

- Bienvenue à Gringotts, Monsieur… Potter. Quelle somme souhaitez-vous déposer dans votre nouveau coffre ? L'interrogea le gobelin d'un ton plus poli.

- Je voudrais y déposer l'intégralité du contenu de ce coffre, à savoir les cent cinquante gallions de ma bourse d'études. Déclara le garçon en tendant la petite clé d'or fournie par McGonagall. Ah, et je voudrais aussi y placer l'équivalent en gallions de _ceci_.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, le garçon posa ce qui ressemblait à un petit morceau de plastique sur le comptoir mais qui s'avérait en réalité être une carte de crédits moldue. Le gobelin la contempla un instant avant de reporter son regard sur Harry.

- Un compte moldu, je suppose ?

- L'un de ceux de mon oncle, oui. Il m'en donne également le contrôle à la suite de la lettre que je vous ai fournie.

- Combien y a-t-il dessus ?

- Un peu plus de quatre mille livres. Soit approximativement huit cents gallions si je ne me trompe.

- Ce chiffre est correct, M. Potter. Nous vous créditerons donc vos neuf cents cinquante gallions dans votre coffre. Si vous m'accordez un petit moment, la clé vous sera fournie immédiatement. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ?

- Deux choses en fait. La première… excusez-moi si ma requête vous paraît déplacée mais pourriez-vous me dire votre nom ?

Le gobelin ne parût pas s'offusquer de la question. Au contraire, il fut surpris d'une telle requête de la part d'un sorcier mais là encore, celui qu'il avait sous les yeux ne semblait pas être un sorcier comme les autres. Acquiesçant simplement de la tête, il répondit d'une voix sereine.

- Mon nom est Gripsec. Quelle est la seconde chose ?

- Et bien… j'ai lu quelque part que l'on pouvait également recevoir des conseils juridiques et financiers à Gringotts. Est-ce vrai ?

Le dénommé Gripsec haussa à nouveau un sourcil mais acquiesça néanmoins.

- C'est tout à fait exact. Néanmoins, rares sont les sorciers faisant confiance aux gobelins pour leur servir d'avocats ou de conseillers financiers.

- Là encore, cela tombe bien… je ne fais pas confiance aux sorciers. Répondit le garçon en esquissant un sourire, qui tranchait étrangement avec la détermination lisible dans ses yeux verts.

- Hm… je vais vous arranger un rendez-vous avec le Directeur Ragnok, M. Potter. Je pense que vous l'intéresserez beaucoup. Rétorqua le gobelin en esquissant un rictus qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire.

* * *

Il restait encore trois jours avant l'anniversaire de Godric mais Lily n'avait pas envie de s'y prendre à la dernière minute pour effectuer ses derniers achats. Son fils étant parti assister à un match de Quidditch en compagnie de son père et son parrain, la jeune femme avait le champ libre pour s'absenter de la maison et faire ses courses comme elle l'entendait.

Lorsqu'elle se rendait sur le Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de James et Godric, ils finissaient toujours par se rendre au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Et surtout, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait se rendre chez Fleury et Bott, ils se mettaient à bouder ou à lui faire des farces jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et sorte du magasin.

Elle avait beau adorer son mari et son fils, il y avait des moments où elle aurait souhaité avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager sa soif de connaissance, son amour des livres et même sa passion pour les potions. C'était dans ce genre de moments que son amitié avec Severus lui manquait. En effet, même s'ils étaient revenus à des relations plus « amicales », cela n'avait rien à voir avec la complicité qu'ils partageaient du temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard…

Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est par un pur hasard qu'elle remarqua la silhouette du professeur McGonagall. Son ancien professeur de métamorphose cheminait d'un pas énergique sur le Chemin de Traverse, vraisemblablement en direction de la Banque Gringotts. Décidant d'aller saluer l'enseignante, elle la rejoignit en quelques foulées et l'interpela d'une voix quelque peu essoufflée.

- Professeur McGonagall !

Celle-ci s'arrêta en entendant son nom prononcé et se retourna, cherchant dans la foule la personne qui l'avait appelée avant de finalement poser les yeux sur Lily. Contrairement à ce que celle-ci aurait pensé, le regard de la Directrice de Gryffondor ne s'éclaira pas immédiatement. La jeune femme y lut d'abord une certaine réprobation et même de la déception avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour Lily. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, professeur, et vous-même ? Avez-vous une affaire à traiter à Gringotts ? Répondit la mère du Survivant en désignant la banque des gobelins du regard.

- Je vais bien, merci. Quant à Gringotts, c'est tout à fait cela. Un des comptes servant à nos élèves boursiers a été vidé il y a environ une demi-heure et je crains que cela n'ait été l'objet d'un vol.

- Oh… vous parlez des bourses que l'école alloue aux élèves n'étant pas en mesure de payer leurs livres et autres affaires scolaires, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Lily d'une voix attristée.

- C'est cela, en effet… Rétorqua McGonagall.

Pour une raison qui échappait entièrement à l'élève préférée d'Horace Slughorn, la sous-directrice ne semblait pas à l'aise avec elle. Au contraire, Lily avait l'impression que Minerva n'avait qu'une seule envie : la fuir au plus vite.

- Est-ce un enfant né de parents moldus ? Lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton plus doux.

Minerva eut du mal à retenir le rire amer qu'elle avait envie de laisser éclater. L'enfant en question n'avait pas de parents parce que ceux-ci l'avaient abandonné, et les parents indignes en question n'étaient autres qu'elle et James…

… mais Albus ne désirait pas qu'ils soient mis au courant de la situation de leur « ancien fils » donc l'enseignante tiendrait sa langue… pour le moment.

- Non mais il est à la garde de moldus depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

- Oh… et ils refusent de payer pour lui ?

- Disons simplement qu'ils n'ont pas un grand amour pour la magie et par conséquent, ils n'aiment pas l'enfant. Malheureusement, ils sont la seule famille qu'il lui reste…

- Je comprends… ses parents étaient sorciers mais ils sont partis.

- C'est presque cela, oui.

McGonagall se demandait vraiment comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Non seulement elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de discuter avec son ancienne élève mais elle n'avait également pas écarté la possibilité que le jeune Harry Potter se trouve à l'intérieur de la banque. Or, s'il venait à croiser sa mère, les choses pourraient potentiellement mal tourner…

Heureusement, les miracles arrivaient encore de nos jours, même sous les formes les plus inattendues. Ainsi, celui qu'attendait Minerva avait pris la forme d'un sorcier tout de noir vêtu, dont les cheveux ébène lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Avec son visage cireux et ses yeux aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, on aurait davantage pris cet homme pour l'incarnation de la Faucheuse plutôt que celle de la providence…

Néanmoins, pour une fois que la chance lui souriait, même sous les traits d'un maître des potions qu'elle n'appréciait que très moyennement, elle n'allait pas jouer les fines bouches.

- Bonjour Severus. S'exclama Minerva, suffisamment fort pour que l'interpelé l'entende.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle eut besoin de dire. Lorsque les regards du Directeur des Serpentard et de la rouquine se furent croisés, elle n'existait déjà plus pour eux. Etant déjà Directrice des Gryffondor à l'époque de leur scolarité, McGonagall n'ignorait rien de l'étroite amitié qui avait lié les deux jeunes gens… ainsi que de la fin tragique qu'elle avait subie.

- Pardonnez-moi, mes amis mais je dois me rendre à Gringotts de toute urgence. Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir, Lily.

Et sur ce, McGonagall passa le portail en bronze de la banque, et son départ fut à peine remarquée par les deux anciens amis qui ne savaient pas vraiment par où commencer…

* * *

Harry Potter avait croisé bien des gobelins dans le vaste hall de la banque mais aucun ne ressemblait à celui qui était assis face à lui, derrière un bureau en chêne massif, habilement travaillé.

Ragnok, aussi appelé « Ragnok Pattes de poule » était le vice-président de la Banque Gringotts – Londres, et donc le deuxième gobelin le plus influent de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Il était vêtu d'habits bien plus ostentatoires et surtout plus chers que les caissiers du rez-de-chaussée. Ses vêtements, arborant des tons pourpres qui transigeaient plutôt bien avec sa peau sombre, étaient brodés d'or et d'argent. A son cou pendait une lourde chaîne d'or, à l'extrémité de laquelle se trouvait un épais médaillon d'or pur, serti de plusieurs pierres précieuses, dont des rubis, des émeraudes et même des diamants.

La pièce elle-même reflétait le goût pour l'opulence de son propriétaire, non seulement par ses larges dimensions mais aussi par les larges et anciennes tapisseries qui ornaient les murs, ainsi que les tableaux de maîtres. Tous avaient néanmoins un point commun non négligeable : ils représentaient des scènes de bataille opposant des gobelins à des sorciers, ou tout du moins ressemblaient-ils à des sorciers car ils se bâtaient non pas avec des baguettes mais avec des épées et de longs bâtons.

Le détail le plus intéressant résidait peut-être dans l'une des tapisseries, qui dépeignait là encore une de ces sanglantes et héroïques épopées mais où les gobelins ne combattaient pas seuls mais en compagnie de sorciers.

- Cette toile vous intéresse, M. Potter ? L'interrogea Ragnok de sa voix râpeuse.

- Je dois avouer que oui, M. Ragnok. J'ai lu l'_Histoire de la Magie_, de Bathilda Tourdesac mais aucune de ses révoltes gobelines n'évoque de sorciers aux côtés des gobelins. Lui répondit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la tapisserie.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, M. Potter. Sans remettre en cause l'intégrité de Mme Tourdesac, les sorciers ont toujours choisi d'écrire leur propre version de l'histoire, qu'elle soit véridique ou non… hélas, comme le récit des vainqueurs fait force de loi, nous ne pouvons nous y opposer.

- Je comprends… n'existe-t-il pas d'ouvrages gobelins à ce sujet ?

Ragnok parût s'étonner de la question, et plus particulièrement du fait qu'elle était posée en toute honnêteté, témoignant de l'intérêt sincère du garçon à ce sujet. Le vieux gobelin se contenta de hocher positivement de la tête avant de reprendre d'un ton égal.

- En effet, il en existe mais ils ne sont guère trouvables dans les librairies du Chemin de Traverse… pas même celles de l'Allée des Embrumes, compte-tenu du manque d'intérêts des mages noirs pour notre culture.

- Ils sont idiots. Même si la vérité a été altérée, il n'en reste pas moins que les gobelins sont une race de puissants guerriers, autant par les armes que par la finance. Sans vous, l'économie s'effondrerait complètement et il faudrait des décennies pour tout reconstruire. Répondit le jeune Potter d'un ton engagé.

Puis, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de la nature de ses paroles, le garçon baissa les yeux d'un air confus. A sa grande surprise, le vice-président de la banque ne prit pas ombrage de ses paroles et au contraire, il ne manqua pas d'éclater d'un grand rire avant de reprendre la parole, une ébauche de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà une opinion bien tranchée que la vôtre, M. Potter… mais une opinion que je partage. Concernant cette tapisserie, elle relate des événements datant d'il y a très longtemps… des siècles avant la construction de Poudlard et la naissance de ses fondateurs.

- Oh… de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- Elle illustre l'ancienne coalition des nains, des elfes et des sorciers sous les couleurs du Pendragon. Bien sûr, les elfes n'étaient pas encore des esclaves à l'époque… Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sombre.

- Pendragon ? Comme Arthur Pendragon, le roi légendaire de Bretagne ?

- Hm… comme son père, plus précisément. Uther Pendragon, roi de Bretagne et porteur d'Excalibur… c'était un homme extraordinaire, une fierté pour son peuple et probablement l'un des derniers sorciers ayant vraiment souhaité unifier les peuples sur un pied d'égalité. Quel dommage qu'il ait failli avant de mener à bien son projet…

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, pendant lequel Harry ne cessa de fixer l'homme sur la tapisserie. Celui qui brandissait fièrement une épée et semblait mener la coalition au combat. Voilà un sorcier comme il n'en existait plus aujourd'hui. La liberté avait été retirée aux elfes tandis que les gobelins étaient relégués au second plan…

- C'est injuste… ils devraient tous pouvoir coexister en paix. Murmura le garçon, les poings serrés.

Assis dans un large fauteuil, tellement ouvragé et serti de pierres précieuses qu'il ressemblait davantage à un trône, le vieux gobelin observait le jeune humain avec un intérêt croissant. Il y avait du potentiel chez ce garçon, un grand potentiel… et un esprit suffisamment vif pour en faire usage comme il convenait.

- Vous êtes le fils de James et Lily Potter, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Le frère de Godric.

Le garçon ne réagit pas. Son visage demeura imperturbable mais ses yeux… ses yeux verts brûlaient d'un feu qui ne s'éteindrait peut-être jamais, à en croire l'intensité avec laquelle ils brillaient sous la lumière des torches.

- Je l'étais, avant qu'ils ne me renient, M. Ragnok. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus rien et mes seules possessions résident dans ce coffre que je viens d'ouvrir et à Privet Drive.

- Désirez-vous prendre votre revanche, M. Potter ?

Harry considéra longuement la question. A vrai dire, c'était une interrogation qu'il se posait tous les jours, tout en se demandant quelle vie il aurait mené si Voldemort n'avait jamais attaqué ou s'il était devenu le Survivant à la place de son frère.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il répondit d'une voix calme.

- Non. Je ne les porte certainement pas dans mon cœur et dans la mesure du possible, je ne veux absolument rien avoir à faire avec eux. Néanmoins, je ne gaspillerais pas mon temps ou mon énergie dans une croisade personnelle à leur encontre juste pour prendre ma revanche. Ils ne sont que les pions de Dumbledore après tout.

Le dégoût avec lequel il avait prononcé le nom du Directeur de Poudlard en disait long sur son opinion du Directeur. Acquiesçant lentement de la tête, Ragnok se leva de son siège et vint se placer aux côtés du garçon, faisant face lui aussi à la tapisserie.

- Ainsi, vous connaissez la véritable nature d'Albus Dumbledore… il ne fut pas toujours ainsi, cependant. Un temps, il fut un sorcier honorable, aux idéaux nobles et sincèrement bon mais… le temps et la guerre l'ont transformé et ont perverti son sens du bien et du mal. Le fait d'avoir fermé son cœur… l'a également fermé à la détresse des autres, et cela explique celui qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui.

- Un homme sans cœur et sans pitié ?

- En effet. Il ne sait plus que raisonner avec sa logique et a oublié comment écouter son cœur… il n'est plus si différent du mage noir qu'il a combattu il y a dix ans en fin de compte. Leur seule différence réside en la démence et la colère sans limites du Seigneur des Ténèbres, auxquelles Dumbledore ne peut opposer que son idéal du « plus grand bien ». Voilà ce qu'il peut advenir de deux grands sorciers qui ont perdu tous leurs repères…

- J'espère que je ne deviendrai jamais comme eux. Répondit Harry, incapable de retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine à cette simple idée.

Ragnok l'espérait lui aussi car il commençait à bien aimer ce garçon et comme souvent pour les rares personnes, et plus rares encore, les sorciers qui réussissaient à s'attirer sa sympathie, il se mit à nourrir de grands projets pour son avenir.

- Vous avez demandé à Gripsec s'il était possible d'obtenir des conseils juridiques. Etait-ce dans un but précis ?

Le garçon détourna finalement son regard de la tapisserie et plongea ses yeux émeraude dans les iris sombres du gobelin. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y lire les souffrances et les épreuves qu'il avait dû endurer au cours de son enfance… mais aussi la volonté et la détermination implacables qui en étaient ressorties. On l'avait frappé mais il ne s'était pas brisé.

C'était un survivant, dans un sens bien différent et beaucoup plus intéressant que celui de son célèbre frère…

- D'après l'un des livres que j'ai lus, une famille de sang-purs peut renier un de ses enfants sans qu'il y ait besoin d'un procès. Cela fait partie des vieilles… « traditions » qui n'ont pas été éradiquées du monde sorcier moderne. Néanmoins, la famille peut également le réintégrer en son sein à n'importe quel moment, sans même avoir besoin de l'accord de la personne visée, à moins que…

Il fit une courte pause, hésitant presque à prononcer ces mots qui allaient peut-être sceller son destin. Néanmoins, son hésitation fut de courte durée tandis que la flamme dans son regard ne faisait que brûler avec plus d'intensité.

- A moins que l'enfant exclu ne renie lui aussi sa famille pendant la durée de l'exclusion, lui permettant de couper tout lien juridique ou héréditaire. Ils appartiendraient ainsi à deux familles complètement séparées, n'ayant plus aucun lien l'une avec l'autre.

Ragnok pouvait ressentir que la haine du jeune Potter pour sa famille était profonde, très profonde… mais aussi que la peur d'être instrumentalisé par eux, et par extension, par Dumbledore, lui était absolument insupportable.

Gripsec lui avait répété les paroles du garçon peu avant leur entrevue : _Je ne fais pas confiance aux sorciers._

De simple guerrier dans les rangs de l'armée gobeline à Vice-président d'une des plus grandes branches de la banque gobeline, Ragnok n'avait pas si vite gravi les échelons de la hiérarchie par idéalisme ou pur altruisme.

Il était réputé pour être féroce, impitoyable mais aussi honnête et surtout, particulièrement bien informé.

Dès que la prophétie était arrivée jusqu'à ses oreilles, par l'un de ses espions surveillant en permanence Dumbledore, il avait fait sa propre enquête sur les Potter et les gardait sous surveillance depuis. Le garçon qui lui faisait face avait été rejeté de cette famille parce qu'ils le voyaient comme un obstacle à la destinée de son frère… mais Ragnok n'était pas aussi sûr.

Les rapports sur Godric Potter ne mentionnaient rien d'exceptionnel à son sujet. Certes, il avait un grand potentiel magique, comme tous les Potter mais il n'avait toujours pas fait preuve du « _pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore_ »…

Ragnok était également connu pour ses paris risqués mais qui payaient souvent… et il venait de décider de faire une fois de plus honneur à sa réputation.

- Vous avez conscience que si nous entamons ce genre de procédure… il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il de sa voix râpeuse.

Il fallait qu'il teste sa résolution. Un sorcier indécis n'irait pas très loin dans ce monde de loups…

- J'en suis pleinement conscient, monsieur… mais je veux forger mon propre futur et pour cela, je dois me libérer une bonne fois pour toutes des chaînes du passé. Répondit l'adolescent sans une once de doute.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Si telle est votre volonté… je vous soutiendrai dans cette démarche, M. Potter.

* * *

Lily avait fini par s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café en compagnie de son vieil ami. La situation s'était avérée un peu inconfortable au début, comme c'était parfois le cas pour ceux qui se voient séparés pendant trop longtemps…

… et dans le cas présent, c'était le cas. Seize années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'_incident_ et dix depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il était espion à la solde de Dumbledore. Pourtant peut-être à cause de l'inimitié de Severus envers les Maraudeurs ou bien parce qu'elle se rappelait encore trop vivement les détails de leur dernière dispute, elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir et lui non plus.

Pourtant, alors qu'il lui confiait le sujet de ses dernières recherches en termes de potions et l'article qu'il avait récemment publié dans La Revue des Potions lui rappelaient les longues heures qu'ils avaient passées à travailler ensemble. Combien de potions avaient-ils refaites et améliorées de A à Z pendant leur temps libre ?

Si Lily avait eu du succès à partir de sa quatrième et sa cinquième année, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas auparavant. Avant cela, elle n'était que le « rat de bibliothèque », qui préférait étudier plutôt que de sortir avec ses copines. Or, Severus était l'une des seules personnes à ne l'avoir jamais jugée sur son attrait pour le savoir et la recherche.

Il était tellement différent de son mari sur ce point… James ne s'était jamais vraiment embêté à travailler, d'une part parce qu'il avait un talent naturel dans certaines matières, comme la métamorphose mais aussi parce qu'il préférait employer son intelligence dans ses farces plutôt que dans ses études.

Or, Severus était son contraire. Il employait toutes ses ressources pour améliorer et perfectionner ses connaissances, aussi bien dans les matières qu'il aimait, comme les Potions que dans celles qui lui paraissaient nécessaires, comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et même la métamorphose.

- Et toi, Lily ? As-tu des projets en vue ? J'ai entendu dire par Albus que tu comptais peut-être te remettre à travailler.

La question prit quelque peu la jeune femme au dépourvu mais elle devait avouer qu'elle y songeait depuis quelques temps déjà. Après tout, elle avait entamé une carrière plutôt brillante au département des Mystères après Poudlard et avait malheureusement dû y mettre un terme lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte.

Même après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, elle avait préféré rester à la maison pour s'occuper de Godric du mieux possible mais… son fils allait entrer à Poudlard cette année et il s'y trouverait presque toute l'année. Qu'allait-elle faire seule chez elle ?

Non, jouer les femmes au foyer lui avait suffi pendant un temps mais elle voulait plus, elle avait _besoin_ de plus… et Albus devait l'avoir senti puisqu'il lui avait fait une offre des plus alléchantes.

- En fait… je pense recommencer à travailler dès septembre. Je ne voulais pas réintégrer mon poste au Ministère parce que les horaires étaient assez… changeants. J'en ai parlé à Albus et il m'a dit que le professeur Babbling souhaitait prendre sa retraite cette année alors… je vais prendre sa place.

- Tu vas enseigner l'étude des Runes à Poudlard ? Répéta Rogue, peinant à cacher à la fois sa surprise et sa joie.

- Oui. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. J'étais un peu rouillée alors j'ai ressorti mes vieux manuels mais… je me sens prête à reprendre part à la vie active et… même si James y est assez opposé, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas m'en empêcher.

- Tu n'as jamais été le genre de fauve à vouloir vivre dans une cage, aussi dorée soit-elle. Commenta Severus, d'une voix presque tendre.

Elle était sur le point de lui répondre lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était un simple garçon, âgé de dix ou peut-être onze ans et portant un sac à dos sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés un peu dans tous les sens et il portait souvent une main à son visage pour réajuster ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il ressemblait étonnement à James, tel qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois sur le quai 9 ¾ lors de sa première année à Poudlard… mais au contraire de son époux, le garçon n'avait pas des yeux noisette.

Les siens étaient verts, d'un vert brillant qu'elle ne contemplait d'ordinaire que dans un miroir.

- Désolé Severus, j'ai… j'ai oublié quelque chose…

Et sans entendre la réponse de son ami, elle se précipita dans la foule, à la recherche de ce garçon auquel son esprit avait immédiatement associé un nom…

…_Harry._

_

* * *

  
_

Dire que le jeune Potter était fatigué aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait littéralement exténué en se laissant tomber sur son lit, tout habillé.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Les livres, les fournitures et même les vêtements ne s'étaient pas avérés aussi faciles à trouver qu'il ne l'aurait songé et il ne comptait même pas tout le temps passé chez Ollivander.

Le vieux fabriquant de baguettes avait mis un temps fou pour lui trouver une baguette qui lui convenait. Pendant un moment, Harry s'était même inquiété de devoir utiliser sa baguette intraçable pour les cours, ce qui non seulement ne l'aurait pas aidé à pratiquer correctement les sorts mais aurait aussi amené les professeurs à l'interroger sur son origine…

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il sortit sa nouvelle baguette de sa poche. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres…

… et la sœur de la baguette de Lord Voldemort, qui avait fait de son frère Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et de lui… _celui qui était de trop_.

Néanmoins, c'était une baguette puissante et Harry était fermement convaincu qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisi sans raison. Peut-être était-il destiné à être un puissant sorcier, lui aussi ?

Il se releva en position assise et observa le croissant de lune qui éclairait le ciel nocturne. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la cage ouverte posée sur son bureau, ou plus précisément sur son unique occupant.

- Qu'en dis-tu, Hedwige ? Suis-je censé accomplir de _grandes choses_ ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix espiègle.

La chouette au plumage aussi blanc que la neige la plus pure et qui apparaissait presque argenté sous les pâles rayons lunaires lui répondit par un doux hululement, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si en plus de faire des grandes choses, celles-ci s'avéreraient également… _terribles_.


	3. En route pour Poudlard

Chapitre 3 : En route pour Poudlard

* * *

Il y avait un certain nombre d'avantages au fait d'avoir grandi en solitaire. Il était autonome, indépendant, débrouillard et pouvait tromper son ennui de douzaines de façons différentes, la plus commune d'entre elles étant de se plonger dans un de ces volumineux ouvrages sur la magie qu'il appréciait tant.

Néanmoins, il en était venu à constater certains désavantages aussi. Par exemple, le fait de ne pas être particulièrement à l'aise en société, surtout au milieu d'une foule… et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas le bruit. Après être parvenu à soumettre les Dursley à sa volonté, un calme olympien s'était mis à régner en maître à Privet Drive, seulement interrompu lorsque le jeune Potter écoutait un peu de musique ou regardait la télévision.

Toutefois, aucune de ces activités n'émettait le même volume sonore qu'un quai de gare rempli d'élèves surexcités et de parents de tous âges, certains pleurant, d'autres riant bruyamment et d'autres encore criant qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés…

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se félicita d'être arrivé en avance, ayant ainsi pu se réserver un compartiment à l'une des extrémités les plus éloignées du train, là où il espérait trouver ce qui lui manquait tant aujourd'hui : la paix.

Etrangement, son emplacement lui avait permis d'être témoin de scènes assez intéressantes, lorsqu'il avait daigné levé le nez du livre qui l'avait absorbé depuis son arrivée dans le train.

Ainsi, il avait vu une fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés et aux incisives légèrement proéminentes tandis qu'elle adressait ses adieux à un couple d'âge moyen, probablement ses parents s'il en croyait la ressemblance. Ceux-ci portaient des habits moldus et leur air quelque peu surpris et confus lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait probablement de moldus.

Un peu plus loin, une famille de rouquins laissait entendre de grands cris, notamment émis par celle qu'il devina être la mère de famille…

… et elle avait effectivement tout d'une mère au foyer. Qu'il s'agisse de ses vêtements, l'air à la fois affectueux et autoritaire avec lequel elle paraissait traiter ses enfants et surtout l'ascendant qu'elle semblait avoir sur l'homme qui devait avoir la malchance d'être son époux.

Les enfants étaient au nombre de cinq. Un élève probablement de cinquième année à en croire le badge de préfet qu'il portait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Deux jumeaux un peu plus jeunes, probablement en troisième année et dont les expressions malicieuses dénotaient probablement un penchant prononcé pour le chaos et la rigolade…

Il y avait aussi un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge et qui paraissait à la fois tiraillé entre l'idée de monter dans le train et celle de rester davantage sur le quai.

Enfin, une petite fille peut-être d'un an plus jeune se tenait derrière sa mère, tout en regardant par delà ses frères, ses joues rougies. Tournant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'elle observait, il regretta immédiatement son geste.

Ils étaient trois sur le quai de gare. Deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années et un garçon qui allait sûrement entamer sa première année, tous trois riant aux éclats mais Harry ne pouvait pas entendre le sujet de leur conversation avec sa fenêtre fermée.

Le premier homme avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et arborait une fine moustache qui lui donnait l'air d'être tout droit sorti des Trois Mousquetaires de Dumas. Vêtu d'habits moldus assez… originaux, on déduisait facilement qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier et très probablement d'un sang-pur.

Le second homme, un peu moins grand que le premier, arborait une chevelure noire assez courte et relativement indomptable, si l'on en jugeait les épis qui partaient un peu dans tous les sens. Les lunettes posées sur son nez ne dissimulaient que par moments ses yeux noisette, fixés sur le garçon avec une lueur rieuse.

Il était inutile de consulter son exemplaire des _Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXème siècle_ pour savoir que cet homme était James Potter, Auror émérite, père du Survivant et surtout…

… son propre père, qui l'avait renié de la famille Potter grâce aux anciennes lois des sang-purs.

Quant au garçon, s'il se trouvait en compagnie de James Potter et d'un individu que le jeune Harry devina être Sirius Black, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Godric Potter, _Celui-Qui-A-Survécu_.

Détaillant le Survivant de son regard perçant, Harry ne vit rien d'autre qu'un garçon aux cheveux d'un roux sombre, presque bruns et ayant hérité les yeux noisette de son père. Son front dégagé exhibait à la vue de tous la cicatrice en forme de S qui s'y trouvait, notoirement connue puisqu'elle lui avait été infligée par Lord Voldemort en personne le soir de sa défaite.

Et il en allait de même avec l'éclair gravé sur son front, songea le garçon en passant négligemment ses doigts sur sa cicatrice.

Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'une personne dans ce « joli tableau », à savoir celle de Lily Potter, née Evans. La mère du Survivant n'avait probablement rien de mieux à faire puisqu'elle avait arrêté son travail peu avant la naissance de ses enfants d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire. Où pouvait-elle donc bien être ?

Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, cette absence l'inquiéta tandis que son estomac se nouait, et il se surprit à regretter l'époque où son monde se limitait à la maison des Dursley et ses chers livres…

* * *

Godric ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à l'idée d'_enfin_ aller à Poudlard et son impatience était partagée par les deux autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

Le premier était un garçon aux cheveux roux et au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Fils cadet du couple Weasley, Ronald – ou Ron pour les intimes – ne cessait de lui conter les rumeurs dont lui avaient fait part Fred et George, ses frères aînés.

Bien évidemment, les jumeaux Weasley étaient réputés pour leurs nombreuses blagues et s'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint la notoriété des Maraudeurs, cela ne saurait tarder. Ayant lui-même été élevé en compagnie de trois des célèbres fauteurs de troubles, respectivement son père, son parrain et son oncle, le jeune Potter n'avait qu'une hâte : surpasser la légende des Maraudeurs en créant son propre groupe.

Ron était bien sûr partant pour l'aventure et les jumeaux avaient laissé entendre leur intérêt mais leur enthousiasme n'était malheureusement pas partagé par l'autre occupant du compartiment.

Hermione Granger était une fille plutôt sympathique et profondément gentille. Il l'avait rencontré par le passé sur le Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il achetait ses fournitures scolaires avec ses parents et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié assez facilement.

Néanmoins, la née moldue avait tendance à se montrer quelque peu… _autoritaire_ et prompte à donner des leçons ou à citer ouvertement le règlement de Poudlard. Or, hormis l'influence de sa mère, son éducation avait consisté à apprendre les mille et un moyens d'_enfreindre_ ces mêmes règles ou au mieux de les contourner habilement pour arriver à ses fins.

Puis la jeune fille se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et se retourna vers les deux garçons qui l'observaient avec curiosité.

- Je vais aller me changer, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard.

* * *

Ayant revêtu son uniforme scolaire peu après avoir quitté Londres, Harry avait passé la majeure partie du trajet à parcourir des yeux son _manuel de cours moyen de métamorphose_, un manuel d'ordinaire utilisé par les élèves de troisième et quatrième année.

En effet, le garçon avait déjà dévoré le _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, comme la plupart des autres manuels de première année. Certains avaient été en sa possession avant sa petite escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse, comme ses vieilles éditions du _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements _et son exemplaire des _Animaux Fantastiques_, si ancien que la couverture était presque méconnaissable.

Il en avait découvert d'autres suite à ses achats et tout au long du mois d'août, notamment _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _mais surtout l'excellent _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_.

Ce dernier livre était un manuel avancé pour l'enseignement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et contrairement à _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_, le manuel requis pour cette année et que le jeune garçon avait déjà lu maintes fois, celui-ci donnait des conseils plus pragmatiques non seulement pour se protéger des arts sombres mais également pour mieux les comprendre, et par conséquent pour mieux prévoir leurs effets au cours d'un duel.

Malgré son attrait naturel pour toute forme de savoir, surtout magique, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait quelques préférences. Les matières qui l'intéressaient le plus étaient la métamorphose, la DCFM et aussi les sortilèges mais il développait également un intérêt croissant pour les potions, qu'il avait hâte de commencer à préparer.

Le voyage aurait ainsi pu se poursuivre dans le calme, le silence du compartiment n'étant brisé que par le doux hululement d'une Hedwige endormie mais la porte de celui-ci finit malheureusement par s'ouvrir, dévoilant un garçon au visage lunaire.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais aurais-tu vu un crapaud ?

- Non, tu as perdu le tien ? L'interrogea le jeune Potter.

- Oui… c'est mon grand-oncle Algie qui me l'a offert mais il n'arrête pas de s'enfuir…

- Hm… tu as essayé un sortilège d'attraction ?

A en voir l'expression confuse du garçon aux cheveux bruns, il ne savait manifestement pas de quoi il parlait. Passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs, geste qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'il était pensif ou gêné, le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la porte, sous le regard surpris du nouveau venu.

- Quel est le nom de ton crapaud ? Lui demanda Harry d'un ton poli.

- Euh Trevor. Mais pourquoi…

- Accio Trevor !

Et sous le regard médusé du garçon, le crapaud vola jusque dans le compartiment avant d'atterrir dans ses mains.

- Waou ! C'était… c'était génial !

- Euh… merci. Se contenta de répondre le jeune Potter, qui ne pensait rien avoir accompli d'extraordinaire.

- Je m'appelle Neville, Neville Londubat. Déclara le garçon en lui tendant la main.

Harry observa un instant la main tenue avant de la serrer, esquissant même une ébauche de sourire.

- Harry.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il apprit tout sur Neville Londubat, sa grand-mère et les mille et une aventures de Trevor pendant le reste du trajet… causant chez le jeune Potter un dilemme cornélien.

Est-ce que se débarrasser de la bestiole ferait taire son nouvel ami ou serait-il obligé de le bâillonner ?

* * *

Pendant son enfance, il était arrivé que les Dursley le traînent avec eux à divers endroits célèbres de Londres, comme le British Museum, le palais de Buckingham, Big ben et même la Tour de Londres. Et après avoir visité de tels endroits, il pensait avoir vu des exemples de bâtiments imposants…

… mais ils lui paraissaient tous bien fades en comparaison de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le château de Poudlard ne pouvait pas être défini autrement que grandiose ou au moins merveilleux… dans tous les sens du terme. En le regardant, on avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un conte de fées, au point que le jeune Potter n'aurait pas été surpris de voir des carrosses se transformer en citrouilles ou des haricots de mettre à pousser jusqu'au ciel.

Enfin, techniquement parlant, les deux étaient possibles mais il prenait ces exemples pour lui servir d'_images_.

Sans parler du fait que c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un bateau, même s'il s'agissait d'une simple barque.

Ils n'étaient que trois à quatre élèves par barque et à ses côtés se trouvait d'ailleurs un Neville manifestement ébahi par le spectacle qu'il contemplait, ses yeux fixés sur le château avec émerveillement. Devant eux se trouvaient deux filles, l'un ayant des cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval tandis que l'autre avait une chevelure brune assez foncée, qui retombait librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Harry avait trouvé les goûts vestimentaires sorciers quelque peu douteux mais au moins, en termes d'architecture, il fallait leur reconnaître une certaine classe…

Ils venaient tous de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château et là-encore, si l'extérieur s'était révélé impressionnant, l'intérieur n'avait pas non plus à rougir de la comparaison.

Le hall d'entrée était si grand que la maison de Dursley aurait probablement pu y tenir dedans toute entière. Quant au plafond, il paraissait si haut qu'on ne pouvait même pas l'apercevoir. L'ensemble était éclairé par des torches fixées aux murs de pierre, dans un style assez semblable à Gringotts. Face à eux se trouvait un somptueux escalier de marbre, qui permettait visiblement d'accéder aux étages supérieurs.

Après le départ du demi-géant, Hagrid, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui était devenue leur guide. Celle-ci leur fit traverser l'immense salle pour les faire entrer dans une plus petite, apparemment réservée aux élèves de première année. S'il en croyait les bruits de voix qui s'échappaient d'une porte située sur sa droite, les élèves plus âgés devaient déjà être arrivés.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. S'exclama McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition…

Il n'écouta la suite de son discours que d'une oreille distraite, ayant déjà lu les détails concernant les maisons dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. En ce qui le concernait, le jeune Potter n'avait pas de préférence parmi les maisons. Il souhaitait simplement éviter Gryffondor si on lui laissait le choix, pour des raisons assez évidentes…

-… lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence. Termina-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes avant de quitter la salle.

Les autres élèves commencèrent à bavarder, à l'exception de la fille aux cheveux emmêlés qui paraissait répéter ce qu'il reconnut comme des incantations à voix basse, mais sans baguette. Peut-être faisait-elle un inventaire des sorts qu'elle connaissait ? Il était peu probable qu'elle s'entraîne à pratiquer la magie sans baguette, lui-même n'était absolument pas en mesure de maîtriser une telle discipline avec si peu de connaissance…

Puis le professeur ne tarda pas à revenir les chercher avant de les faire mettre en rang, avant d'entrer dans ce qu'elle avait appelé la « Grande Salle ».

Et pour être _grande_, elle l'était assurément.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'éclairage était assuré par des chandelles… flottantes. Il y en avait au moins plusieurs milliers, dispersées au dessus de quatre longues tables, autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient assis. Une cinquième table était également visible au fond de la pièce, à laquelle les professeurs avaient pris place.

Néanmoins, le regard du jeune Potter, comme ceux de la plupart de ses condisciples, n'était pas fixé sur ce qui les entourait mais sur le plafond au dessus d'eux. Ce dernier était d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles… on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de toit et qu'ils pouvaient directement contempler la voûte céleste.

- C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

- Un magnifique enchantement de Rowena Serdaigle, je trouve. Surtout quand on sait qu'il a été réalisé pour la première fois il y a près de mille ans. Commenta Harry, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Hermione adressa un regard étonné au jeune Potter, comme plusieurs des autres élèves.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. D'ailleurs, il est indiqué dans _Les Chroniques de Serdaigle_ que l'idée lui serait venue en contemplant le plafond de la salle qui abritait la Table Ronde, du temps d'Arthur Pendragon. Merlin l'aurait enchanté pour le faire ressembler à un ciel bleu sans nuage, même lorsque le temps était à l'orage à l'extérieur.

La jeune Granger ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à une personne aussi bien informée qu'elle-même et c'est donc presque naturellement qu'elle reprit la parole d'une voix plus calme.

- C'est fascinant. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

- Harry.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander son nom de famille mais une chanson se mit à retentir dans la Grande Salle, provenant de nul autre qu'un vieux chapeau rapiécé :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._  
_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
_Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison.__Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Tandis que des applaudissements s'élevaient dans la salle, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir… déconcerté. Son avenir reposait entre les mains – inexistantes – d'un chapeau vieux de près de mille ans, dont le langage laissait à désirer et dont l'intelligence et la sagesse… restaient à prouver.

Bref, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement transporté par la perspective de laisser le choix de sa maison au choixpeau magique. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre alternative.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

Par tous les enchanteurs ! S'ils étaient ainsi répartis, cela signifiait que tout le monde entendrait son nom prononcé à voix haute par McGonagall… ce qui voulait également dire que tous seraient au courant que le Survivant avait un frère.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

La dénommée Hannah rejoignit l'une des quatre tables sous les applaudissements et une certaine Susan Bones ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'échapper à cette situation…

- Davis, Tracey !

L'une des filles qui se trouvait sur la même barque que lui, celle aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, s'avançait vers le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier parût réfléchir quelques secondes et s'écria :

- SERPENTARD !

C'est ainsi qu'elle rejoignit la table des vert et argent, bientôt suivie là-bas par Daphné Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Drago Malefoy, et plusieurs autres dont il ne retint pas les noms. Il avait beau passer en revue toutes ses connaissances magiques, il ne voyait rien dans le règlement de Poudlard qui pourrait l'exempter de la répartition.

- Potter, Godric !

Merlin tout-puissant, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou ! Il était le prochain à passer et il n'avait toujours aucune idée ! Il songea un instant à faire bouger l'une des chandelles pour allumer un feu mais il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins potentiels… idem s'il recourait à un sortilège explosif.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Pas vraiment une surprise… Après tout, Godric était le digne fils de ses parents. Elevé par des Gryffondor et probablement bercé par les exploits de Dumbledore, il était tout naturel qu'il rejoigne la maison des lions…

- Potter, Harry !

Et voilà… Il était trop tard pour fuir à présent. Les murmures parcouraient déjà toutes les tables et même certains professeurs peinaient à dissimuler leur surprise. La croyance populaire – de même que la plupart des livres – décrivaient la joyeuse famille Potter comme composée d'un père, d'une mère et d'_un_ fils. Pas de cousins, ni de parents portant le même patronyme. Or, les chances pour qu'un né moldu portant le même nom et arborant une ressemblance assez troublante avec James Potter vienne à Poudlard la même année que le Survivant étaient quasiment nulles…

Ignorant les conversations, il marcha d'un pas qui se voulait détendu vers le tabouret avant de poser le chapeau sur sa tête.

- Hm, ce n'est pas facile.

Harry manqua de sursauter en entendant une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Il réalisa cependant qu'il s'agissait du choixpeau et demeura stoïque tout en écoutant attentivement ses remarques.

- C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Oui, une grande soif de connaissance. Il y a aussi du talent et… ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Cela commençait plutôt mal. Il n'avait pas cité de loyauté particulière donc il supposait que Poufsouffle pouvait déjà être écartée. Demeuraient néanmoins Gryffondor, Serdaigle et probablement Serpentard.

- _Pas à Gryffondor._ Pensa-t-il avec force.

- Pas à Gryffondor ? Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Gryffondor t'aiderait peut-être à reconquérir l'amour de tes parents… et à profiter de la gloire de ton frère.

_- Je ne veux pas de leur attention, ni de leur aide. Je veux réussir par moi-même ! Je leur prouverai ce que je vaux !_

- Hm, oui… tu aspires à arpenter le chemin de la grandeur, comme l'avait fait un autre élève il y a de cela bien longtemps. Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à… SERPENTARD !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ôta le chapeau et se dirigea, d'un air tout à fait indifférent, vers la table des Serpentard. Soulagé d'avoir échappé à Gryffondor, il n'avait même pas remarqué le peu d'applaudissements qu'avait causée sa répartition dans la maison des Serpents. La plupart des élèves l'observaient avec curiosité, certains avaient méfiance mais il régnait surtout une certaine confusion…

Ne leur prêtant guère attention, son regard était fixé sur la Grande Table des professeurs. Il repéra facilement Hagrid, assis à l'une des extrémités, puis Dumbledore, trônant sur un large fauteuil d'or massif en son centre, tel un roi siégeant au milieu de sa cour. Le vieillard était tel qu'il était décrit dans les livres, arborant une longue chevelure argentée.

C'est à peine s'il remarqua la fin de la répartition tandis qu'un dénommé Blaise Zabini s'asseyait à côté de lui. Albus Dumbledore ne tarda pas à se lever, le visage rayonnant et les bras largement ouverts. Harry ne savait pas quel plaisir malsain le vieux sorcier pouvait tirer à voir autant d'élèves pendus à ses lèvres et quelque part, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir…

- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit immédiatement tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec des cris de joie. Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas intégré une école de fous plutôt qu'un institut de sorcellerie.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Blaise, énonçant à voix haute la question qu'il se posait lui-même.

Le Serpentard était un garçon noir, un peu plus grand que lui, avec des pommettes hautes et longs yeux en amande. Il arborait une expression profondément sceptique tandis qu'il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le Directeur.

Un élève de cinquième ou sixième année, arborant un badge de préfet, lui répondit d'une voix cynique.

- Oh oui ! Tout le monde sait que Dumbledore est sénile… On dit que le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard cherche déjà son remplaçant.

- C'est vrai. Mon père fait partie du Conseil d'Administration et cela fait des années qu'ils cherchent à se débarrasser de lui…

Celui qui venait de faire ce commentaire était un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond très clair et au teint pâle. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Malefoy… mais il ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Ses yeux gris ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à se tourner dans sa direction avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole de sa voix traînante.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un Potter… un parent proche de Godric Potter ?

- Si tu considères la fraternité comme une parenté « proche » alors oui, c'est le cas. Rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Sa réplique parut prendre le jeune Malefoy au dépourvu et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour rassembler ses idées et s'adresser de nouveau à lui.

- Comment se fait-il que l'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de toi auparavant ?

- Dumbledore est très doué pour faire disparaître ce qui le dérange, ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Hm, tu veux dire qu'il a poussé tes parents à t'abandonner ?

La personne qui venait de prendre la parole était une fille cette fois-ci. Elle était d'ailleurs l'une des premières qu'il avait vu répartir à Serpentard. Tracey… Davis, oui, c'était bien cela.

Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec sympathie et il pouvait y lire une certaine compréhension, signe qu'elle n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile.

- Les relations entre le Directeur et mon ancienne famille sont connues du grand public… mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient tellement protesté. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas déjà le fils parfait ? Déclara-t-il en indiquant la table des Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.

Néanmoins, nul n'eut le temps de lui répondre car les plats posés sur la table ne tardèrent pas à disparaître et Albus Dumbledore se leva de nouveau tandis que le silence s'installait dans la salle. Harry se demandait s'il utilisait un sort pour l'instaurer ou si les élèves étaient devenus à ce point endoctrinés qu'ils obéissaient au moindre de ses gestes.

- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

_Compte là-dessus_. Pensa Harry, souriant intérieurement tout en prévoyant déjà quel genre d'ingrédients rares il pourrait trouver dans la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait rapidement s'enrichir en les revendant dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Oh ! Oh ! Voilà qui devenait intéressant… si cet endroit était interdit d'accès sous peine de mort, il devait abriter quelque chose d'important. Or, quelque chose d'important pour qu'Albus Dumbledore en vienne à le cacher à Poudlard, ce n'était probablement pas rien…

- J'aimerais aussi vous annoncer que le professeur Babbling a pris sa retraite. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter son successeur dans l'enseignement des runes…

Il désigna de sa main une femme qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Agée d'une trentaine d'années, elle était particulièrement belle, et portait une robe verte qui faisait ressortir l'intensité de son regard émeraude. Ses longs cheveux roux et épais retombaient sur ses épaules avec élégance, tandis qu'elle observait la salle avec un air serein.

-... le professeur Lily Potter !

Et tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahissait la salle, le visage du jeune Harry Potter prenait une teinte absolument livide.

- C'est un cauchemar... Murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.


	4. Confrontation

Chapitre 4 : Confrontation

* * *

Harry James Potter était un garçon aux multiples talents. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait des limites à ce qu'il était en mesure d'accomplir. Par exemple, il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître Lily Potter de la surface de la Terre, même s'il l'avait ardemment souhaité.

Entre elle et Godric qui le suivaient partout pour essayer de lui parler en tête à tête, le Serpentard avait eu une première matinée de cours plutôt chaotique. Jusqu'ici, il avait eu un cours de botanique, plutôt intéressant d'ailleurs et surtout un cours de sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick avait beau sembler être un petit sorcier sans importance, Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Dans l'un des livres qu'il avait acheté sur les duels de sorciers, il était écrit que le petit professeur avait été champion de plusieurs tournois, tant au niveau national qu'au niveau européen et qu'il avait même remporté un Championnat international il y a quelques décennies.

Le professeur de sortilèges s'était contenté de leur parler de théorie, leur expliquant qu'ils ne commenceraient à pratiquer les sorts eux-mêmes que d'ici quelques semaines mais le degré de connaissances qu'il semblait avoir dans sa matière avait piqué sa curiosité.

Inutile de préciser que Filius avait été assez surpris de voir l'élève de première année, qui venait de suivre son premier cours dans sa matière, l'interroger sur la théorie d'un sortilège d'amnésie et les paramètres requis pour la création d'un Fidelitas. Ce qui n'avait été au départ qu'une simple question de fin de cours s'était transformé en débat d'une heure et demie, raison pour laquelle le jeune Potter avait failli rater le déjeuner et être en retard à son cours de l'après-midi…

Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie et il était à sa connaissance, avec Hermione Granger et peut-être Daphné Greengrass, l'un des seuls à porter un intérêt à cette matière.

Notant mécaniquement les paroles de Binns, il se mit à songer à ses rapports avec ses camarades de classe. Après être arrivés dans la salle commune la veille au soir, située au niveau des cachots, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se mettre en pyjamas avant de s'endormir… ou plutôt d'essayer de s'endormir parce que Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient si fort qu'ils paraissaient surpasser son oncle Vernon et Dudley…

Par chance, Theodore Nott maîtrisait le sortilège de mutisme et l'avait lancé sur les deux brutes, de telle sorte qu'on ne les avait plus entendus le reste de la nuit.

Nott était, faute d'un meilleur mot, un peu bizarre. Son apparence était celle d'un garçon efflanqué, aux cheveux châtains assez court et dont les yeux sombres paraissaient aussi dépourvus d'expression que son visage impassible. Même lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, il s'exprimait toujours d'un ton monotone.

En d'autres mots, c'était tout le contraire de Malefoy.

Drago était un garçon aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et au teint pâle. Ses yeux gris semblaient toujours varier entre une lueur d'irritation ou d'ennui, comme c'était souvent le cas des gosses de riches dont il avait fait la connaissance dans le voisinage de Privet Drive.

Son expression faciale était également un sujet perpétuel d'amusement. Colère, étonnement, dégoût, fatigue, l'héritier des Malefoy arborait le plus souvent une expression qu'il croyait être « royale » mais qui, au goût du jeune Potter, était surtout « royalement ridicule ».

Blaise Zabini était un peu entre les deux. Un peu plus grand que lui, le garçon à la peau ébène avait des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande. Jusqu'ici, il avait montré un sens de l'humour des plus… caustiques, décrivant leurs professeurs en des termes assez… incisifs.

Ainsi, à ses yeux, le professeur Chourave était une hippie refoulée, le professeur Flitwick était issu d'un croisement entre un elfe de maison et un gobelin, quant au professeur Binns… il avait simplement dit qu'il ne médisait pas sur les morts.

- Harry ! Souffla une petite voix à côté de lui.

La voix en question appartenait à Tracey Davis. La jeune fille était apparemment une sang-mêlée, comme lui, ce qui était plutôt un soulagement puisqu'elle ne partageait pas vraiment l'opinion puriste et arrogante sur la pureté du sang que prônaient nombre de leurs condisciples.

Elle avait des cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval et un visage au teint clair et aux joues souvent rosies, dénotant une personnalité assez timide. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, semblables à la couleur d'un ciel sans nuage.

- Oui, Tracey ?

- De quoi discutais-tu avec le professeur Flitwick pour être resté aussi longtemps ? Tu n'as pas d'ennui au moins ?

Harry sonda un instant son expression. De tels mots sortis de la bouche de Malefoy auraient signifié qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir s'il avait perdu des points pour leur maison ou s'il complotait quelque chose mais… ce n'était pas le cas pour la jeune fille qui lui adressait un regard légèrement inquiet. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être legilimens pour savoir qu'elle était sincèrement inquiète à son sujet et non pour les points de la maison.

- Je discutais un peu sur la théorie magique avec lui et… on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? L'interrogea le jeune Potter, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Binns pour s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas dans leur direction.

La jeune Davis rougit légèrement avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Tu sais qu'on a un devoir en sortilèges à faire pour vendredi et… enfin, je voudrais savoir si tu pourrais…

- Si je pourrais t'aider à le faire ? Termina-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Bien sûr. On pourra le commencer ce soir ou demain si tu veux. Je pensais m'y mettre assez rapidement de toutes manières. Lui déclara-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Elle lui adressa un merci qu'il eut grand peine à entendre avant de retourner son attention sur le cours. Harry était sur le point d'en faire autant lorsqu'il sentit un regard brûlant sur sa nuque. C'était le genre de malaise qu'il ressentait lorsque Dudley préparait un mauvais coup ou lorsque sa tante Pétunia était sur le point de le gronder…

Tournant rapidement la tête, il constata que celle qui le regardait avec insistance était une fille aux cheveux bruns, ceux-ci reposant librement sur ses épaules et descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait des yeux sombres, noirs peut-être, et si un regard avait pu tuer, il serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

L'élève en question était une Serpentard, qui se prénommait Daphné Greengrass si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la mettre autant en colère…

La fin du cours sonna bientôt et il était temps pour eux de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas encore eu de cours avec les Gryffondor mais il savait que cela ne saurait tarder… et de toutes manières, Godric _et_ sa mère se trouveraient là-bas ce soir…

… mais il n'arriva même pas jusque là.

A peine fut-il sorti du cours d'Histoire de la Magie qu'un professeur vint le trouver. Plutôt grand, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules… et qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été lavés depuis plusieurs jours. Son visage avait un teint cireux qui lui aurait permis de se faire facilement passer pour un cadavre ou au moins un mort-vivant. Il arborait un nez crochu comme on en voyait souvent sur les sorcières des contes pour enfants mais le détail le plus étrange de son anatomie résidait dans ses yeux noirs et glacés.

- M. Potter ?

- Euh oui, professeur ?

- Le Directeur souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. Suivez-moi.

Et sans un autre mot, il fit volte-face et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide. Pour sa défense, le maître des potions avait quand même une certaine classe lorsqu'il faisait ainsi voltiger ses robes noires dans un tourbillon sombre.

- Ah professeur ! Est-ce que je pourrais contacter quelqu'un par cheminée avant, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

La famille Potter était réunie au grand complet ou presque dans le bureau du Directeur. Albus était parti rapporter un livre à Mme Pince, prodiguant un peu d'intimité au Survivant et à ses parents avant l'arrivée du jeune Harry.

Godric n'avait cessé d'interroger ses parents la veille, exigeant de savoir pourquoi ils n'avaient pas cru bon de l'informer qu'il avait un frère et surtout pourquoi il n'avait pas vécu avec eux ces dix dernières années. Lily avait tenté de formuler quelques paroles mais la torpeur dans laquelle la découverte de son second fils l'avait plongée paraissait lui avait ôté toute capacité de s'exprimer.

C'était donc James qui avait pris le relai, expliquant à son fils les circonstances qui avaient suivi la chute de Lord Voldemort et la nécessité pour eux de privilégier son éducation pour le préparer à ce qui l'attendait. Le fait d'avoir mentionné que l'idée venait de Dumbledore n'avait pas suffi à calmer la colère du garçon, bien au contraire.

Bien sûr il ne comprenait pas, ils ne lui avaient pas encore révélé le contenu de la prophétie alors comment pourrait-il comprendre la nécessité de l'élever du mieux possible sans interférence et surtout en évitant qu'une jalousie s'installe entre les deux frères.

Le patriarche des Potter n'avait pas été particulièrement ravi d'apprendre qu'Harry avait été réparti à Serpentard et il espérait d'ailleurs qu'une fois le garçon réintégré dans sa famille, il pourrait demander à Albus de le changer de maison. Les Potter étaient à Gryffondor depuis des générations et il ne voyait aucune raison de changer cette tradition.

Le directeur ne tarda pas à revenir dans la pièce et s'installa à son bureau. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que n'arrivent les deux dernières personnes attendues, dont une en particulier qui était l'objet de cette rencontre.

Severus pénétra dans le bureau du Directeur, son visage dépourvu d'expression, même si ses yeux noirs passèrent furtivement de James à Lily, pour enfin se poser sur Godric. Puis il se tourna vers le Directeur et hocha très légèrement la tête avant de s'écarter.

Il permit ainsi à un garçon d'environ onze ans d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, aussi indomptables que ceux de son père et portait également des lunettes. En fait, son visage montrait une telle ressemblance avec celui de James que Lily avait l'impression de se retrouver plus de vingt ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son futur époux dans le Poudlard Express…

… à quelques différences près.

Harry n'exsudait pas la confiance en soi et l'arrogance caractéristiques de James à cet âge. Il lui paraissait réservé, presque timide, mais aussi attentif et méfiant. Sa silhouette était assez fine, presque maigre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant au régime draconien que sa sœur lui avait peut-être fait subir.

Mais le détail le plus perturbant résidait peut-être dans ses yeux… des iris d'un vert étincelant si semblables aux siens mais qui n'exprimaient ni douceur, ni la moindre once d'innocence. C'étaient les yeux d'un garçon qui en avait vu beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû à son âge et que la vie avait déjà marqué.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Severus. Déclara le Directeur d'une voix douce mais laissant percer l'ordre sous-jacent à la requête polie.

- Sauf votre respect, je préférerais que le professeur Rogue reste, monsieur le Directeur. Intervint Harry d'une voix monotone.

Le garçon n'avait pas accordé la moindre attention aux Potter, parcourant simplement la pièce du regard avant de fixer son regard sur Fumseck.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi, Harry ?

- Simple précaution, M. le Directeur et je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi avec moins de familiarité. Vous êtes le Directeur de mon école, pas mon tuteur ou mon ami. Rétorqua le garçon avec calme, son visage toujours parfaitement inexpressif.

La réplique parût surprendre le Directeur mais ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus, ce fut de voir son fidèle compagnon phénix se poser sur les genoux du garçon avant de le dévisager avec curiosité. Fumseck était d'ordinaire très distant avec les étrangers et il était rare qu'il leur accorde la moindre attention.

Le garçon passa une main sur son plumage et lui adressa un doux sourire, le premier que Lily l'ait vu esquisser. C'est peut-être pour cela que la simple idée qu'il ne lui ait pas souri de cette manière lui fendait le cœur.

- Soit, M. Potter. Severus, asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Vous pouvons donc commencer cet entretien…

- Un instant, professeur. Il reste une dernière personne que je souhaiterais voir présente avant de commencer. L'interrompit Harry tout en regardant sa montre.

- De qui parlez…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car l'âtre de sa cheminée venait de s'embraser, et les flammes vertes laissèrent bientôt apparaître la silhouette d'un gobelin. Bien qu'il ait l'air assez jeune, il avait un crâne chauve ainsi qu'un nez et des oreilles pointues.

- Que faites-vous là ? L'interrogea Dumbledore, haussant un sourcil sous la surprise.

- Je suis Gripsec, l'avocat de M. Potter. Puisque cette entrevue concerne vos compétences de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, il est normal que je vienne prendre sa défense.

- Un avocat gobelin, cela existe ? S'exclama James, sidéré.

Rogue eut grand peine à empêcher le rictus de mépris qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage, au contraire du jeune Harry qui ignorait simplement la présence de l'Auror. Le Serpentard accueillit le gobelin avec une poignée de main et un sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Nous pouvons à présent commencer, M. le Directeur. S'exclama Harry avec un sourire poli mais dépourvu de la moindre chaleur.

Albus aurait dû s'en douter. Le garçon n'avait pas été réparti à Serpentard simplement par un éventuel désir de faire ses preuves mais bel et bien parce qu'il était intelligent et rusé. Dire qu'il ne connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier que depuis un mois et il en savait déjà davantage sur les subtilités de la politique que nombre de sorcières et sorciers adultes…

Le vieux professeur se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance avant d'ouvrir le sujet qui l'avait amené à réunir les différents protagonistes dans son bureau.

- M. Potter, vous l'ignorez peut-être mais James, Lily et Godric sont votre famille et…

- Permettez-moi de rectifier légèrement vos propos, professeur. Ces personnes sont mon _ex_-famille. Le Capitaine Potter et son épouse m'ont renié de la famille Potter et ont coupé ainsi tous les liens me reliant à eux. Je n'ai plus des Potter que le nom, il serait donc plus exact de parler d'eux comme mes _géniteurs_, en accord avec l'article 285b du Code Magique.

Cette nouvelle tirade jeta un froid manifeste dans la pièce. Lily ne sut pas si c'était les paroles en elles-mêmes ou bien le ton glacial avec lequel il les avait prononcées mais elle avait l'impression que son sang s'était cristallisé dans ses veines et que son cœur avait raté un battement. Godric parût interloqué tandis que James réagit comme à son habitude sans réfléchir.

- Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi au professeur Dumbledore ? Excuse-toi immédiatement !

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement, se contentant de tourner lentement la tête vers l'Auror. James eut le souffle coupé face à la vision qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Le garçon était quasiment son portrait craché au même âge, mis à part ses yeux, les yeux de Lily…

… qui le contemplaient non pas avec amour et affection mais avec un mélange de méfiance, d'indifférence et peut-être même de dégoût.

- Je n'ai commis aucune infraction à la loi sorcière, Capitaine. Or, votre rang chez les Aurors est la seule autorité que vous pouvez exercer sur moi, M. Potter.

- Harry…

Lily ne put pas ajouter un mot de plus devant le regard que son fils lui adressa. C'était terriblement blessant de constater que sa proche chair la considérait comme une parfaite étrangère, voire même comme une menace. Car en effet, elle avait l'impression qu'il se sentait piégé en leur présence.

- Veuillez ne pas vous adresser à mon client avec autant de familiarité, M. et Mme Potter. Comme Harry vient de vous le faire remarquer, vous ne représentez strictement plus _rien_ à ses yeux. Intervint Gripsec tout en adressant un regard empli de mépris au couple de sorciers.

Albus décida que cette comédie avait suffisamment duré et prit la parole d'un ton plus ferme.

- C'est bien là que vous vous trompez, maître Gripsec. James et Lily ont effectivement exclu M. Potter de leur famille, pour des raisons trop confidentielles pour être abordées ici, mais ils sont en droit de le reprendre sous leur garde…

- Sauf votre respect, c'est _vous_ qui êtes dans l'erreur, professeur Dumbledore. M. Potter a pris la précaution de parachever la procédure de reniement, en reniant à jamais James et Lily Potter. Et avant que vous le demandiez, il a également choisi un tuteur magique. Intervint le gobelin, un rictus satisfait fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Qui ?

- Le Vice-Président Ragnok. La procédure a déjà été transmise et agréée par les services administratifs du Magenmagot.

-Un gobelin ? Tu préfères avoir un gobelin pour tuteur plutôt que tes propres parents ? S'emporta James en se levant de sa chaise, le visage rouge de colère.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager l'Auror avec la même fascination que l'on adressait habituellement à un chien enragé ou à un fauve en cage.

- Vous m'avez bien donné des moldus haïssant la magie pour tuteurs, M. Potter. En comparaison de votre cruauté et de la leur, croyez-bien que les gobelins ont fait preuve d'une grande bonté. D'autant plus que… sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes beaucoup moins intimidant que mon oncle, Capitaine. Déclara Harry, son visage exprimant ce qui s'apparentait à de la pitié, avant de se lever.

- Mais… nous ne voulons que ton bien ! S'exclama finalement Lily, qui peinait à retenir les sanglots qui la submergeaient. Nous t'aimons et nous voulons former une famille comme avant !

Arrivé près de la porte, Harry tourna simplement la tête dans sa direction et la dévisagea comme s'il se demandait si elle était vraiment sérieuse ou non.

- Vous avez dix ans de retard, Mme Potter. Vous auriez dû vous douter que le choix que vous avez fait à l'époque se révélerait… irrévocable. Bonne soirée.

Et il sortit en compagnie de Gripsec, sans même se soucier du fait que le Directeur ne lui ait pas donné la permission de partir.

Severus était également demeuré dans la pièce et il devait reconnaître qu'il admirait l'audace de ce garçon. A peine débarqué dans le monde magique, il arrivait à contrer un plan des plus sophistiqués conçu par Dumbledore pour le ramener sous son influence.

Avoir demandé l'aide des gobelins s'était sans doute avéré un pari risqué mais apparemment plus que profitable puisque leur influence le protégeait désormais des manipulations du Directeur, au moins sur le plan juridique…

… et puis, sur un plan plus personnel, c'était toujours un véritable plaisir pour lui que de voir Potter enrager. La tristesse de Lily était beaucoup moins amusante mais il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas cherché.

- Quel gosse effronté ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû le confier aux Dursley ! S'énerva James, en serrant les points.

- Il a beaucoup plus la tête sur les épaules que toi au même âge, Potter… et considérablement plus de classe. Je n'aurais jamais songé le dire un jour mais voilà un Potter parfaitement digne d'être à Serpentard. Rétorqua Severus, amusé de voir le visage de son vieil ennemi prendre une teinte aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre.

Néanmoins, il n'attendit pas de le voir exploser de rage et préféra quitter la pièce, songeant sérieusement à s'entretenir avec le garçon pour connaître toute l'histoire.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry s'était plongé dans le travail pour essayer – en vain – d'oublier l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec James et Lily Potter. En ce qui le concernait, le garçon n'éprouvait aucune animosité particulière envers Godric, il n'était en rien responsable de ce qui s'était passé… mais il ne pouvait pas aussi facilement dédouaner le couple Potter de toute responsabilité, même avec l'influence de Dumbledore.

Malheureusement pour lui, il termina rapidement tous ses devoirs et était déjà loin devant ses camarades en termes d'étude de leurs manuels scolaires. Laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui venait de se glisser à ses côtés.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?

Le jeune Potter sursauta et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage manifestement inquiet de Tracey. La Serpentard ne tarda pas à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien, et s'il en croyait la manière dont elle se tortillait sur son siège, quelque chose la tracassait.

- Ça va, Tracey. C'est juste que… Dumbledore m'a fait venir dans son bureau après le cours d'Histoire, pour me faire parler aux Potter et me faire réintégrer leur famille.

- Donc tu es de nouveau l'un des leurs ? L'interrogea une nouvelle voix féminine.

C'était Daphné qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la jeune Greengrass paraissait avoir une dent contre lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était un sang-mêlé ou bien parce qu'il venait d'une famille lumineuse ?

- Non. Mon avocat a réussi à trouver un moyen pour que je puisse conserver mon indépendance et malgré toute son influence, Dumbledore ne pourra rien y changer. Rétorqua l'élève de première année en soutenant son regard.

- Ton avocat ? Tu peux en prendre un à ton âge ? Lui demanda Daphné, sincèrement curieuse.

- Oui. J'en ai demandé un à maître Ragnok lors de notre entrevue il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

- Tu as rencontré le Vice-Président de Gringotts en personne ? S'exclama un nouvel arrivant d'un ton légèrement surpris.

Blaise Zabini vint s'asseoir près de Tracey et Harry, posant négligemment son manuel de sortilèges sur la table face à eux. Le Serpentard était plutôt amical à l'égard du jeune Potter, qui constituait à ses yeux quelqu'un d'intéressant et surtout auprès de qui il ne s'ennuierait probablement pas.

- Alors, comment était-il ? Il a vraiment des pattes de poule ?

- Hm… non, apparemment pas. Il est assez vieux, sage aussi et très érudit. Cela peut sembler bizarre mais il s'est avéré très courtois en comparaison de James Potter. Comme quoi, les gobelins ont parfois plus de respect et de politesse que des sorciers…

Tracey rit doucement tandis que Blaise s'esclaffait sans retenue. Daphné se contenta de soupirer devant le comportement de ses camarades et s'assit à son tour. Une pensée vint alors à l'esprit du jeune Potter.

- Au fait, Tracey, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour demain donc si tu veux qu'on discute le devoir de sortilèges maintenant…

La jeune Davis était sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais fut devancée par Greengrass.

- Ah… c'est donc de _lui_ que tu parlais quand tu disais que tu avais déjà quelqu'un pour t'aider sur le devoir de Flitwick ? Demanda Daphné en adressant au jeune Potter un regard sceptique.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! D'abord les Potter, Dumbledore et maintenant Daphné ! Qu'avait-il pu faire de si horrible dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un si mauvais karma ?

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Daphné, je te prierais de le dire maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui te gêne tellement chez moi mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes regards méprisants et de tes répliques cinglantes ! S'exclama Harry en se levant pour faire face à sa condisciple.

La jeune Greengrass recula d'un pas, les traits de son visage se muant l'espace d'un instant en une expression inquiète, avant que le masque d'impassibilité et de dédain ne s'y reforme presque instantanément. Elle était sur le point de reprendre la parole quand une autre voix la prit de court.

- M. Potter, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous dans mon bureau.

Harry tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant, à savoir le professeur Rogue, avant de finalement acquiescer. Quittant ses camarades en adressant un petit signe d'excuse à Tracey, il suivit le Directeur de sa maison silencieusement, tout en s'émerveillant à nouveau de la manière dont il faisait voltiger sa cape, songeant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à le faire, pour sa prochaine rencontre avec les Potter.

Car si le jeune Serpentard était sûr d'une chose, c'était que ni Dumbledore, ni James Potter ne lâcheraient l'affaire si facilement. Enfin, ce n'était pas si grave que cela en avait l'air, Gripsec et Ragnok seraient là pour lui prêter main forte le moment venu. Et puis…

… il aimait les challenges.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il continua de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres des cachots, ses yeux verts brillant d'un éclat malicieux.


	5. Cours de Potions

Chapitre 5 : Cours de Potions

* * *

Tandis qu'il cheminait dans l'un des couloirs menant à la salle qui abriterait leur premier cours de potions, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'étrange conversation qu'il avait eue avec son Directeur de maison.

Ce dernier l'avait invité dans son bureau et ils s'étaient assis pour déguster une tasse de thé. Bien sûr, le jeune Potter n'y avait pas touché. Sachant que le professeur était spécialiste en _potions_ et qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore, il fallait mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

A sa grande surprise, l'enseignant ne s'offusqua pas de sa méfiance. Au contraire, il avait esquissé une ébauche de sourire en lui expliquant que faire preuve de prudence était une qualité indispensable pour un maître des potions. Puis il lui avait posé quelques questions concernant son enfance, assez basiques.

Harry était d'ailleurs demeuré assez vague, lui racontant simplement les faits tels qu'ils étaient : les Potter l'avaient renié sur leur famille peu après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, s'appuyant sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Il évoqua brièvement son enfance chez les Dursley, des moldus n'appréciant pas la magie puis sa rencontre avec le professeur McGonagall, qui lui avait expliqué qu'il était sorcier.

Il tut volontairement toute information sur sa rencontre avec Ragnok ou plus important encore, les véritables circonstances dans lesquelles il avait découvert sa nature de sorcier.

Bien sûr, le Directeur des Serpentard n'était pas un imbécile, et avait d'ailleurs tenté d'employer une forme de légilimencie très subtile à son égard, presque indétectable pour un novice…

…ce que le jeune Potter n'était pas.

Certes, il n'était pas non plus un maître occlumens mais il en savait suffisamment pour ne montrer à Rogue que des souvenirs corroborant son histoire. Si le maître des potions avait persisté plus en profondeur, il aurait probablement trouvé la vérité mais, fort heureusement, il s'en abstint.

Si Severus Rogue s'était montré courtois voire bienveillant à son égard, Harry avait toutefois conscience qu'il devrait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence en sa présence. Le sorcier n'était pas un amateur en légilimencie et Merlin seul savait quel usage il pourrait faire de certaines informations présentes dans la tête du garçon.

- Tu as l'air absent, Harry.

Le garçon fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix douce de Tracey. Tournant vers elle, il lui adressa un léger sourire avant de prendre la parole d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Oui, j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées… je m'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de t'aider davantage hier, Rogue m'a retenu un bon moment…

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà pas mal avancé grâce à toi… c'était gentil de m'aider.

- Daphné aurait pu tout aussi bien le faire. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit qu'elle aurait préféré le faire… Remarqua le jeune Potter d'un ton désabusé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire volte-face pour savoir que la jeune Greengrass le fixait d'un regard noir. Le Serpentard ne savait toujours pas pourquoi sa condisciple semblait le détester avec autant de passion mais il espérait trouver un moyen d'y remédier, ne serait-ce que par une trêve.

- Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de toi… S'exclama Blaise avec un grand sourire tout en passant un bras derrière ses épaules.

- Am... QUOI ?

- L'amour vrai suscite la haine. On le reconnaît à cela. Renchérit Théodore, de son ton naturellement monotone, en contradiction avec la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Vous… vous n'avez pas un peu fini tous les deux ! Les sermonna Tracey, dont les joues s'étaient légèrement empourprées.

Harry risqua un regard en arrière… et croisa les iris sombres de Greengrass, qui ne lui renvoyaient qu'une hostilité profondément enracinée.

Si c'était cela l'amour, il n'avait pas du tout envie de tomber amoureux…

Néanmoins, il dut laisser ces pensées de côté car ils étaient en classe et le professeur venait tout juste d'arriver. Ce dernier lui adressa un hochement de tête furtif, avant de commencer à faire l'appel. Il ne tarda malheureusement pas à marquer une pause.

- Ah oui. Godric Potter. Notre nouvelle… célébrité.

Malefoy et ses deux gorilles profitèrent de la réplique du professeur pour ricaner en se cachant derrière leurs mains. Au grand soulagement du Serpentard, l'enseignant reprit l'appel et le termina sans ajouter d'autre remarque. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix plus solennelle, presque passionnée.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Harry devait reconnaître au maître des potions un certain charisme. Malgré le fait que sa voix ne soit guère plus élevée qu'un murmure, on entendait distinctement chaque parole prononcée. Comme le professeur McGonagall, il maîtrisait vraisemblablement l'art de maintenir le silence dans sa classe sans manifester le moindre effort.

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette tirade suffit à plonger la classe dans un silence pesant. Pour sa part, Harry trouvait cette entrée en matière des plus fascinantes, plus particulièrement la partie parlant de « _mettre la gloire en bouteille_ » et surtout « _enfermer la mort dans un flacon_ ».

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

La question était vraisemblablement adressée à Godric mais le Gryffondor paraissait bien en peine d'y répondre, à en juger par sa tête baissée et ses poings serrés. Peut-être était-ce par un brusque élan de pitié, ou simplement pour prouver qu'il était meilleur, Harry décida de répondre à sa place.

- Ce mélange permet d'obtenir la Goutte du Mort vivant. C'est un puissant somnifère.

Rogue tourna brusquement son regard vers lui, haussant un sourcil tout en cherchant à jauger le garçon du regard. Malheureusement pour lui, le Serpentard avait conservé un parfait masque de neutralité et de docilité, montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait fait que répondre à la question posée.

- Correct, M. Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

L'élève prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme.

- Probablement dans une bergerie puisqu'on trouve cette pierre dans l'estomac des chèvres. A ma connaissance, nous n'avons pas encore réussi à la synthétiser artificiellement, même si des recherches sont en cours sur le sujet.

Cette fois-ci, l'enseignant adressa au garçon un regard dénotant davantage de respect… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poser une dernière question.

- Au vu de vos connaissances, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette question lui parût beaucoup plus difficile. Il avait entendu ces deux noms mais à sa connaissance, elles servaient à désigner la même plante… c'était donc une question piège.

- A part leur nom, je ne vois pas, professeur. J'ai lu qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même plante, qu'on appelle aussi aconit.

Le professeur esquissa un très bref sourire et Harry crut même voir une lueur de fierté briller dans ses yeux noirs.

- Voilà qui démontre que les origines d'un sorcier, ou même la gloire dont il peut disposer, ne font pas tout. Cinq points pour Serpentard, M. Potter… alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins tandis que les élèves s'empressaient de mettre ces informations par écrit.

Une fois que tout le monde eut terminé, il répartit les élèves deux par deux et les fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Harry fut placé avec Blaise, qui paraissait plus ou moins à l'aise avec les crocs de serpent et les orties séchées.

Le professeur ne tarda pas à passer et repasser parmi ses élèves, faisant la plupart du temps des critiques à ceux qui osaient faire le moindre geste de travers et des regards dédaigneux à ceux qui arrivaient tant bien que mal à réussir leur préparation. Le seul qui paraissait être épargné de cette petite campagne de déstabilisation n'était autre que Malefoy, même si le jeune Potter se doutait que c'était davantage grâce à l'influence de son père que son « charme » personnel.

Harry tourna alors la tête en direction de Godric et de Ronald Weasley, qui paraissaient se débrouiller tant bien que mal avec leur potion. Puis son regard dévia sur leurs voisins, parmi lesquels se trouvait Neville…

… faisant face à un chaudron sur le point d'exploser.

Réagissant sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, le Serpentard attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur le chaudron de Neville.

- FRIGEO !

Le sortilège de réfrigération gela les flammes qui se trouvaient sous le chaudron ainsi que le chaudron lui-même et son contenu. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, il s'approcha de Neville, qui paraissait en proie à une terreur absolue.

- Imbécile ! J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

- Je… je crois. Je suis désolé, monsieur… Bégaya Neville, les mains tremblantes.

- Vous avez eu de la chance que M. Potter soit intervenu à temps… d'ailleurs, on peut se demander comment notre cher Survivant n'a pas remarqué ce qui se passait juste à côté de lui alors qu'un de ses condisciples l'a vu depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Rétorqua Rogue d'une voix sèche.

Godric dut serrer les dents car sa mâchoire se contracta soudainement. Harry demeura impassible, se satisfaisant de savoir que Londubat n'avait pas été blessé.

- Par conséquent, j'ôte trois points à Gryffondor pour votre négligence… et j'en ajoute cinq à Serpentard pour l'action prompte et efficace de M. Potter.

Dix points gagnés pour Serpentard en l'espace de quelques heures… et trois de perdus pour Gryffondor. S'il s'était un tant soit peu soucié de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, Harry aurait peut-être été satisfait de ce résultat…

… mais il ne voyait que le visage renfermé et misérable de Godric, se demandant s'il avait agi comme il fallait, finalement.

* * *

Lily Potter venait de prendre place à la table des professeurs pour déjeuner mais à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim… ou plus exactement, elle semblait avoir perdu l'appétit depuis l'entrevue quelque peu chaotique qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry lui avait paru si… froid, détaché. C'était comme s'il ne les reconnaissait absolument pas comme ses parents. Pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait mis au monde, elle était sa _mère_ et cela, rien ne pourrait jamais le changer…

- Est-ce que ça va, Lily ?

La voix de Severus la fit presque sursauter, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers son ancien condisciple.

Le regard que lui adressait le maître des potions était empli d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de sollicitude. Elle connaissait par cœur chacune des lueurs pouvant s'allumer dans ses yeux d'un noir d'encre et elle pouvait donc savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

C'était étrange mais elle en savait peut-être davantage sur les mille et unes mimiques et expressions de Severus que sur celles de James. Son mari était si… simple, si facile à décoder qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin d'apprendre à reconnaître ses expressions.

A l'époque de leur sortie de Poudlard, il était là, à ses côtés. Si rassurant, si réconfortant… et surtout, il avait su combler plus ou moins le vide laissé par le Serpentard après la dispute qui avait mis un terme à leur amitié pendant leur cinquième année.

Lily ne doutait pas un seul instant que James l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il aurait probablement sacrifié jusqu'à sa vie pour elle et peut-être même davantage. Potter avait toujours été un passionné, souvent impulsif mais avec un bon fond. Il avait conservé quelques traits significatifs du Maraudeur qu'il avait été, à savoir son espièglerie et son goût prononcé pour les blagues, mais aussi une certaine arrogance et une confiance en soi qui frisait la bêtise.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec son ami d'enfance…

- Oui, je vais bien, Severus. C'est juste… que la réunion avec mon fils n'a pas été aussi joyeuse que je l'espérais.

- Je ne veux pas me montrer blessant mais… à quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? A ce qu'il t'accueille à bras ouverts ? Je te rappelle que c'est à Pétunia que tu l'as confié, pas à une mère aimante.

Elle avait presque oublié l'honnêteté presque tranchante avec laquelle Rogue s'exprimait. Il disait la vérité bien sûr… et c'était parce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité que cela lui faisait si mal.

A quoi s'était-elle attendue, en effet ? Comment aurait-il pu aimer une mère qui l'avait abandonné… et qui plus est, qui l'avait abandonné à une femme n'haïssant qu'une seule chose davantage que la magie…

… elle-même.

Pétunia l'avait détestée parce que Lily avait des pouvoirs de sorcière et pas elle. Parce qu'elle avait pu aller à Poudlard et pas elle. Et maintenant… elle détestait son fils parce que même lui était magique et elle… ne le serait jamais.

Des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux émeraude et s'écoulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues. Elle sentit alors des doigts s'entrelacer dans les siens sous la table et reconnût l'approche cachée mais présente que Severus employait lorsqu'il cherchait à la réconforter sans que nul autre ne le voie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en voudra pas éternellement. Lui souffla-t-il à voix basse.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu de lui ? Je veux dire, de l'impression qu'il t'a fait en classe.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que ton Survivant de fils semble avoir hérité de son père sa nullité légendaire en termes de savoir-faire pour les potions…

Lily ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, imaginant James sauter de joie en apprenant que son fils adoré tenait de lui dans cette matière qu'il avait toujours détesté avec passion. C'était simple : James aimait faire exploser des choses, leur faire changer de forme à volonté, les faire bouger… mais l'art obscur et complexe des potions appartenait pour lui à un autre monde, qu'il ne pourrait jamais qu'entrevoir.

- Par contre, Harry est doué… aussi bien en théorie qu'en pratique. Je lui ai posé trois questions en début de cours, respectivement de niveaux de première, deuxième et troisième année… et il y a répondu sans faute. De même que sa potion de soin pour les furoncles était parfaitement exécutée… sans compter qu'il a réagi à temps pour empêcher cet incorrigible maladroit de Londubat de finir à l'infirmerie. En d'autres termes, il a hérité des meilleurs gênes dans ce domaine, c'est-à-dire les tiens, Lily.

La jeune femme lui adressa un nouveau sourire tout en hochant la tête. En vérité, elle n'était pas réellement surprise par ce que venait de lui apprendre le maître des potions.

Le calme et la maîtrise que son fils avait manifestés lors de l'entrevue avec Dumbledore, de même que sa répartition à Serpentard, démontraient largement qu'il avait hérité de son tempérament réfléchi plutôt que de l'impétuosité pathologique de James. C'était son caractère patient et rationnel qui faisait de lui un bon Serpentard… même si son époux ne parviendrait jamais à voir les élèves de Severus comme autrement que des mages noirs en puissance.

- C'est un vrai Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il en a démontré tous les traits positifs jusqu'à présent… et étonnement, aucun des négatifs. Pas de préjugé, pas d'arrogance et il est toujours sur ses gardes. Si seulement il pouvait déteindre un peu sur le fils de Lucius… Finit-il par laisser échapper d'une voix lasse.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Harry ?

Assis à sa droite à la table des Serpentard, Blaise s'était penché pour lire par-dessus son épaule… avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit. C'était de l'anglais, bien sûr, mais les phrases concernaient de la magie si avancée qu'aucun des termes ne lui était familié.

Soulevant légèrement la couverture, il put lire _Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements ~Niveau 4_.

- Euh… Harry, tu sais que tu es en train de lire un manuel de quatrième année, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Blaise, légèrement décontenancé.

- Je sais mais il n'y avait pas ce que je recherchais dans les quatre précédents ouvrages… Répondit simplement le garçon en continuant de tourner les pages.

- Et tu recherches quoi exactement ? Lui demanda Tracey, à sa gauche, tout en se penchant également pour voir le lire.

- La théorie et les applications pratiques de l'association de plusieurs sortilèges de repérage et de détection, si possible couplés à un sort de focalisation multiple.

La jeune Davis et Zabini partagèrent un regard confus et à leur grande surprise, ce fut une voix grave et monotone qui prit la parole.

- Il y a peu de chances que tu trouves ce que tu cherches là-dedans. C'est de la magie à la fois trop avancée et trop spécifique pour figurer dans un manuel scolaire. Par contre, il y a des chances que tu découvres des explications s'y rapportant dans les _Théories de Métamorphose Transsubstantielle_ et peut-être dans _l'Anthologie des Enchantements du XVIIIème_ _siècle_.

Harry releva la tête et fixa Nott droit dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un grand sourire. Puis il referma l'ouvrage de quatrième année et lui adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Théo, t'es un génie !

Et sans en dire davantage, ni même prendre le temps de finir son assiette, il sortit de la Grande Salle à toute vitesse, laissant derrière lui trois Serpentard arborant différentes expressions : amusement, confusion et pour le plus calme, voire apathique d'entre eux… un haussement de sourcil tandis qu'il répétait :

- Théo ?

* * *

- Ne t'en fais pas. Rogue enlevait aussi des points à Gryffondor à cause de Fred et George.

L'intervention de Ron, à peine compréhensible tant il avait la bouche pleine, ne suffit pas à remonter le moral du Survivant, déjà au plus bas.

En effet, il était déjà humiliant de n'avoir pas su répondre aux questions de Rogue et de devoir endurer ses remarques sarcastiques mais ce n'était pas ce qui était pire à ses yeux.

Le pire, c'était que son frère, qui ne connaissait le monde magique que depuis un mois tout au plus, possédait un savoir que onze années passées en tant que sorcier ne lui avaient pas permis d'acquérir. Bien sûr, sa mère avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'introduire à l'art des potions, un art dans lequel elle était particulièrement douée d'après son père mais… cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé.

Toutefois, il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils n'avaient commencé à pratiquer la magie avec leur baguette que depuis quelques jours mais il avait été en mesure d'exécuter sans la moindre difficulté un sortilège de réfrigération… non, il l'avait exécuté par _réflexe_.

Etait-il le seul à avoir remarqué que ce n'était pas _logique_ ? Même Hermione ne réussissait pas tous ses sortilèges du premier coup et pourtant, elle était l'élève la plus intelligente des Gryffondor de première année… voire de tous les première année.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu avais entendu parler du sortilège de réfrigération avant aujourd'hui ?

La Gryffondor leva la tête de l'épais ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire avant d'acquiescer de la tête. La jeune Granger était peut-être une « miss je-sais-tout » et particulièrement fidèle au règlement mais il fallait lui reconnaître qu'elle en savait plus que quiconque en termes de sortilèges et théorie magique.

- Oui, c'est un sort qui figure dans le _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements_ de niveau 3, je crois. Il n'est pas très compliqué.

- Tu peux donc le faire ? Poursuivit-il, sentant le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine se lever légèrement.

- Oui, je pense que je pourrais… mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être en mesure de l'exécuter avec autant de rapidité et de précision que ton frère. Pas sans m'être entraînée en tout cas.

Etait-ce cela l'explication ? Non… on ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette en dehors de Poudlard avant d'avoir passé ses BUSE donc s'il l'avait fait, il aurait reçu un avertissement par le Ministère. Cela signifiait que s'il avait pratiqué le sortilège, il n'avait pu le faire que pendant les cinq jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le festin de début d'année…

Godric n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait s'agir mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son frère… peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle ses parents s'étaient séparés de lui ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison, ils le lui avaient dit eux-mêmes… mais sans préciser sa nature.

En tant que fils et filleul de Maraudeurs, c'était son devoir de découvrir la vérité… et avec un peu de chance, elle lui permettrait de faire réintégrer Harry dans leur famille.

* * *

Harry était essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la bibliothèque mais il n'en continua pas moins à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux rayons qui l'intéressaient : Métamorphose avancée et Sortilèges en tous genres.

S'asseyant à une table libre, il feuilla précautionneusement les deux ouvrages, sachant que Mme Pince l'observait sûrement de cet air austère et méfiant qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses traits. Sortant plusieurs parchemins vierges de son sac, il commença à griffonner frénétiquement sur le papier, copiant certains passages, dessinant des diagrammes et mettant de petites annotations dans la marge.

Au bout d'un peu plus de trois heures, il quitta finalement la bibliothèque après avoir remis les ouvrages en place, l'air fatigué mais néanmoins ravi.

En effet, peu après son arrivée à Poudlard, le jeune Potter s'était mis à parcourir les couloirs et autres dédales du château dans les moindres recoins… à l'exception du couloir interdit du troisième étage bien sûr.

Son idée de départ consistait à faire un plan de l'école de sorcellerie, qui lui permettrait de se repérer plus facilement pour trouver les salles de classe… malheureusement, l'ampleur de la tâche lui était rapidement apparue comme irréalisable.

En effet, les cent quarante-deux escaliers bougeaient sans cesse, les personnages des tableaux ne restaient pas souvent en place et même les armures paraissaient se déplacer… bref, il n'y avait pas réellement de point de repère précis auquel se fier.

Néanmoins, ses explorations lui firent trouver un petit objet particulièrement intéressant. Il n'avait aperçu au départ qu'un objet brillant qui réverbérait la lumière du soleil et s'était arrêté parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fenêtre ou même d'un miroir…

En fait, à première vue, on ne voyait qu'un mur de pierre tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, et en partie dissimulé dans l'ombre. Ce n'était que grâce à un _Lumos_ qu'il avait trouvé le minuscule cristal circulaire, de la taille d'une petite bille, incrusté dans la pierre au point qu'il en était presque invisible.

Il fallut deux jours au jeune Potter pour découvrir ce qu'était l'objet et à quoi il pouvait bien servir.

Un détecteur.

Présentant une fonction semblable à celle des détecteurs de mouvement moldus, le petit cristal était ensorcelé pour enregistrer et mettre à jour de manière immédiate les lieux qui l'entouraient et, plus important encore… les gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Plusieurs heures de recherches minutieuses lui avaient permis de découvrir une multitude d'autres cristaux similaires, éparpillés dans la quasi-totalité des couloirs du château. C'était inventif, quasiment invisible en raison de leur petite taille et leur très faible signature magique, et résolument brillant.

Il s'était ensuite interrogé sur l'utilité d'un tel dispositif. Les cristaux pouvaient probablement servir de « caméras de sécurité » miniatures mais Dumbledore n'avait probablement pas besoin de cela pour savoir ce qui se passait dans le château, grâce aux barrières de l'école dont il avait la charge en tant que Directeur…

… et puis le dispositif, bien qu'ingénieux, semblait aussi trop artisanal pour être la création d'un spécialiste. C'étaient donc probablement des élèves qui l'avaient mis en place…

Le problème suivant qui s'était posé au jeune Potter avait été de trouver un moyen de tirer profit de ce système. En effet, même s'il savait à quoi servaient les cristaux, il n'avait trouvé comment les activer qu'en faisant usage de sa baguette à courte portée… or, le système avait dû être prévu pour être actif à _longue_ portée.

Voilà pourquoi il s'était lancé dans des recherches lui permettant de trouver comment utiliser les cristaux, sans grand succès, quand Théodore Nott lui avait indiqué la bonne direction.

Les _Théories de Métamorphose Transsubstantielle_ étaient un ouvrage particulièrement difficile à comprendre, même pour lui mais il avait au moins pu saisir quelques notions, grâce à un lecteur qui avait oublié une feuille griffonnée à la page qui l'intéressait.

Etrangement, un dessin représentant quelque chose semblable à l'un des cristaux figurait sur la feuille, et il y avait également quelques annotations faisant référence à la création d'une carte…

… mais c'étaient les mots inscrits en bas de la page qui lui avaient fait comprendre ce dont il s'agissait vraiment.

_La Carte du Maraudeur_

Harry savait très peu de choses au sujet de ses parents, hormis ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres mais une incursion prolongée dans l'esprit de Pétunia lui avait appris quelques détails intéressants…

… notamment l'existence d'un groupe de farceurs qui sévissait à Poudlard du temps où Lily y était élève, composé de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Les Maraudeurs.

Il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire que c'étaient eux qui avaient créé les cristaux pour mettre au point la fameuse Carte. Après tout, McGonagall lui avait dit que James était très doué en Métamorphose, probablement dans l'espoir de le voir se rapprocher de lui… espoir bien vain d'ailleurs.

La vieille feuille de notes, probablement rédigée par James, lui fut néanmoins bien utile, de même que le livre de sortilèges recommandé par Nott.

Il lui fallut travailler pendant presque l'intégralité du week-end mais il y parvint.

Le jeune Potter avait réalisé grâce à un parchemin vierge une carte en trois dimensions de Poudlard et de ses environs, en relayant les informations récoltées par les cristaux. Avec le temps, il parviendrait probablement à l'améliorer davantage mais c'était déjà un accomplissement pour lui que d'avoir réalisé en si peu de temps une œuvre similaire à celle des Maraudeurs…

… et il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car il venait d'accomplir en l'espace d'une semaine ce que les Maraudeurs, plus âgés, avaient mis près d'un an à mettre au point.


	6. Leçon de vol

Chapitre 6 : Leçon de vol

* * *

_Il pleuvait._

_Oui, il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là, lorsque le taxi s'arrêta dans Privet Drive, devant le numéro 4. Le chauffeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel et à la barbe de trois jours, ne tarda pas à descendre de la voiture et à s'approcher du coffre de manière machinale._

_Sans un mot, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une lourde malle, dont l'apparence délabrée laissait penser qu'elle n'avait pas été achetée la veille. Néanmoins, le chauffeur la porta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et revint vers la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière, laissant sortir son unique passager._

_Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, âgé tout au plus de sept ou huit ans. Le garçon sortit une sorte de petite branche de sa poche et la pointa dans sa direction._

_- Vous allez rouler sans vous arrêter jusqu'au comté du Kent. Une fois là-bas, vous vous arrêterez à la première station-service pour faire le plein et acheter une bouteille d'alcool. Vous en viderez les trois-quarts sur le sol. Puis, vous reprendrez vos esprits et vous penserez que vous avez trop bu. Exécution._

_Le chauffeur acquiesça bêtement de la tête avant de remonter dans la voiture. Puis il repartit, laissant le jeune garçon seul dans ce quartier résidentiel de Little Whinging. _

_Il était de retour dans cette rue aux maisons larges et carrées, toutes parfaitement identiques les unes aux autres et dénuées de la moindre originalité. Même les jardins, avec leurs pelouses bien tondues, lui apparaissaient particulièrement similaires… tel était le monde des moldus : géométrique, rentrant toujours dans le moule…_

_Moldu… Un terme qu'il n'avait appris que récemment mais qui lui paraissait tellement coutumier désormais… et tellement éloigné de ce qu'il était en réalité._

_Se tenant face à la porte, il pressa le bouton de la sonnette du bout de sa baguette. Il fallut quelques instants pour que la porte ne s'ouvre… laissant apparaître devant lui un homme qui le détestait de ton cœur… et que lui-même, il haïssait de toute son âme._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, immonde…_

_- Imperio._

_Le mot avait à peine été murmuré mais l'effet fut immédiat. Les yeux de Vernon Dursley perdirent toute vie, tandis que l'expression de son visage passait de l'énervement à une parfaite apathie. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait les traits de son oncle aussi dénués d'expression… cela donnait à son visage d'ordinaire écarlate une expression presque…« sympathique »._

_- Porte ma malle à l'intérieur et referme la porte avant que les voisins ne nous voient. Ordonna le garçon d'un ton dégagé._

_Et le père de famille s'exécuta, sans une complainte, ni même prononcer la moindre parole. Le sortilège de l'Imperium était véritablement d'une grande utilité… même si le garçon avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser avec autant de facilité dans le monde sorcier._

_- Va chercher Pétunia et Dudley et amène-les dans le salon._

_Puis, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, le garçon se dirigea vers le salon et retira son manteau trempé qu'il laissa tomber sur le parquet impeccablement ciré. Sa tante était maniaque concernant la propreté, au point que cela en frisait presque l'obsession._

_S'installant dans le fauteuil situé près de la cheminée, il laissa la chaleur de l'âtre le réchauffer tout en attendant la confrontation qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. En effet, son oncle ne tarda pas à revenir, tenant le bras de sa femme d'une main pour la faire avancer tandis qu'il traînait son fils par le col de sa chemise._

_- Vernon ! Vernon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Papa ! J'étais en train de jouer sur ma nouvelle console ! Lâche-moi !_

_- C'est inutile de vous débattre, il ne fera que ce que je lui dis de faire. S'exclama le garçon d'un ton cynique._

_La mère et le fils se tournèrent au même moment vers lui et leurs visages ne tardèrent pas à exprimer la stupéfaction la plus totale. Néanmoins, sa tante fut la première à reprendre contenance et surtout à le foudroyer du regard avant de prendre la parole._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sale monstre ? Et qu'as-tu fait à Vernon ?_

_- Silencio._

_Les lèvres de sa tante continuèrent à remuer mais comme il s'y était attendu, aucun son n'en sortait. Il avait bien fait de pratiquer le sortilège de mutisme finalement, il s'avérerait peut-être aussi utile que l'Imperium… au moins le temps qu'il puisse assagir sa tante._

_- Je reviens vivre ici, tante Pétunia. J'ai décidé que cet environnement était plus confortable pour mon apprentissage… je ne maîtrise pour le moment que quelques sorts mais, comme tu as pu le voir, je sais les exécuter à la perfection. Regarde…_

_Il pointa alors sa baguette en direction de son cousin, dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés sous la stupeur._

_- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu…_

_- Petrificus Totalus._

_Le maléfice du saucisson toucha Dudley de plein fouet, le faisant devenir entièrement rigide en moins d'un instant avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol, comme une pierre. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude tourna ensuite son regard vers Pétunia dont les yeux exorbités laissaient comprendre l'horreur qu'elle ressentait face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

_- Je vais lever le sort pour te poser quelques questions. Si tu cries, je te punirai… et crois-moi que je ne serai pas aussi clément avec toi que je l'ai été avec mon cher cousin…_

_Face au hochement de tête de sa tante, Harry murmura Finite Incantatem. Le sortilège de mutisme fut levé mais comme il s'y attendait, Pétunia ne se montra pas aussi prédisposée à coopérer que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer._

_- Immonde créature… tu as osé faire du mal à mon Dudley, je vais te…_

_- Endoloris !_

_Le garçon aux cheveux noirs aurait préféré ne pas avoir à recourir au Doloris mais sa patience avait des limites et la colère qu'il avait emmagasinée depuis si longtemps commençait à refaire surface. Il observa sa tante hurler à pleins poumons, les yeux révulsés et son corps tremblant de toutes parts._

_Le sort n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais il avait laissé la mère de famille dans un état lamentable._

_- Je me dois de vous remercier, toi et ta charmante petite famille… Vous m'avez appris à haïr, à vous haïr avec une telle force qu'apprendre à maîtriser les Impardonnables s'est avéré beaucoup plus facile que je ne l'aurais pensé. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore pratiqué le Sortilège de Mort mais…si tu continues à me traiter avec aussi peu de respect, un accident pourrait survenir, tante Pétunia._

_La femme ne paraissait malheureusement qu'à moitié consciente. En théorie, un sorcier moyen aurait été sous le choc mais n'aurait pas perdu connaissance… ce qui signifiait que soit les moldus avaient une bien plus faible résistance que les sorciers aux effets du Doloris, soit que sa rage était telle qu'elle en décuplait les effets du sort…_

_Oui, il faudrait qu'il note cela dans son cahier de recherches, cela pourrait lui être utile pour des expériences futures._

_- Enervatum !_

_Le sortilège servait en temps normal à ranimer les personnes stupéfixées mais il avait lu qu'il pouvait aussi faire reprendre conscience à des personnes endormies ou ayant perdu connaissance. A en voir la manière dont sa tante ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletante, ces effets étaient avérés._

_- Peut-on reprendre calmement à présent, ou souhaites-tu un nouvel aperçu de la souffrance que je suis en mesure de t'infliger ?_

_La moldue se contenta d'acquiescer vivement de la tête. Oui, comme il l'avait lu, les moldus n'étaient réceptifs qu'à la violence… et ne se soumettaient qu'à ceux qui démontraient leur pouvoir de vie et de mort sur eux._

_- Maintenant, tu vas me parler de ma mère, ta sœur Lily… ainsi que de tout ce que tu sais sur ma famille et le monde sorcier._

_Oui… il n'y avait pas de bien ni de mal en ce monde… seulement le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher…_

… _et Harry s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire partie des faibles._

_

* * *

_

Lorsque le jeune Serpentard s'était réveillé, ce rêve était encore présent dans son esprit… enfin, ce souvenir plutôt puisque c'était ce dont il s'agissait en réalité.

L'un des ouvrages de théorie magique qu'il avait lu par la suite lui avait appris que les jeunes sorciers n'apprenaient pas la magie avant d'avoir atteint au moins onze ans pour une raison bien précise. En effet, les enfants possédaient un noyau magique encore instable, surtout ceux de faible puissance, et ils pouvaient gravement l'endommager s'ils cherchaient à pratiquer la magie trop tôt.

Bien sûr, Harry ignorait cela à l'époque où il avait jeté son premier sort, voilà de cela au moins trois ans. Par chance, il était un sorcier relativement puissant selon les standards du monde magique et sa pratique précoce de la magie n'avait heureusement eu aucun effet secondaire néfaste… bien au contraire, elle lui avait donné une avance considérable sur ses camarades.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, l'élève avait décidé de profiter de son dimanche pour observer la Carte qu'il venait de mettre au point. Harry ignorait comment ils s'étaient débrouillés par les Maraudeurs avaient réussi à installer leurs cristaux dans chaque recoin de l'école, ce qui incluait les salles communes des quatre maisons, les dortoirs et plus intéressant encore, le bureau du Directeur.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre quel usage le groupe de farceurs avait pu tirer d'un tel objet. Pour eux, la « Carte du Maraudeur » avait représenté un moyen efficace de ne pas se faire prendre dans leurs sempiternels explorations ou manquements au règlement. Tout ce que le jeune homme espérait, c'était que James n'ait pas transmis l'objet à Godric…

Et cela le fit d'ailleurs songer à trouver un moyen d'empêcher la Carte originelle de fonctionner, ou mieux encore, de le pister personnellement. Oui… s'il pouvait trouver un moyen de contrôler ce qu'elle indiquait, il aurait un certain pouvoir sur son frère ou ses parents si ces derniers cherchaient à l'utiliser contre lui.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail étrange sur la Carte, ou plus précisément au niveau du couloir interdit du troisième étage. Quelqu'un… non, _quelque chose_ s'y trouvait.

Zoomant sur la zone, il crut reconnaître la silhouette d'un cerbère. Il s'agissait d'un chien à trois têtes, mesurant entre douze et vingt mètres de haut s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait vu dans son vieil exemplaire des _Animaux Fantastiques_.

Néanmoins, ce qui l'intriguait davantage que de savoir ce qu'un cerbère pouvait bien faire dans l'enceinte d'une école de sorcellerie, c'était…

… de savoir qui avait bien pu appeler une telle créature _Touffu_.

Ah, et peut-être aussi de découvrir ce que Dumbledore pouvait cacher de si important pour faire venir un chien de cette taille dans une école remplie d'enfants. Non pas qu'il pensait que le Directeur s'inquiétait réellement de la sécurité de ses étudiants – c'était un hypocrite après tout – mais il s'était montré plutôt subtile jusqu'ici… et ce chien là ne l'était _pas_.

Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule pour lui mordiller doucement l'oreille. Son amie volante avait l'habitude de faire cela lorsqu'elle le sentait tendu ou préoccupé et qu'elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour l'aider. C'était une chouette très intelligente, de cela, il n'avait jamais douté.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Hedwige, je suis juste un peu confus… et excité. J'ai l'impression que nous allons découvrir quelque chose qui a une très grande valeur sous ce molosse…

* * *

Harry avait quitté les pensées de Godric depuis la petite entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Hagrid quelques jours auparavant, en compagnie de Ron. Vraisemblablement, le garde-chasse en savait plus qu'il ne le disait concernant l'effraction qui avait eu lieu à Gringotts.

Le Gryffondor se souvenait bien de cette anecdote puisque le jour de son anniversaire, lorsque son père était rentré du travail, il lui avait raconté l'incident et le fait qu'un coffre « vide » avait été forcé, en plein cœur de la banque gobeline. Or, connaissant l'amour des gobelins pour leur or, et le soin tout particulier qu'ils mettaient pour défendre les coffres de leurs clients, le voleur avait dû être sacrément doué pour entrer et sortir sans se faire remarquer…

… sans parler du fait qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et sa mère, dans laquelle le Directeur lui confiait qu'il avait envoyé Hagrid chercher quelque chose dans ce même coffre, quelques heures seulement avant que la tentative d'effraction n'ait lieu.

Et comme par hasard, en début d'année, le vieux professeur avait déclaré que le couloir du troisième étage était interdit d'accès cette année mais sans préciser pourquoi, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, selon Percy Weasley.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Neville, lorsque celui-ci leur expliqua que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé un rappeltout. Malefoy, comme l'enfant gâté qu'il était, vint presque immédiatement pour le lui subtiliser mais par chance, McGonagall intervint juste à temps pour lui faire reposer l'objet.

Quelque chose lui disait que la leçon de vol de l'après-midi n'allait pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Harry ne put retenir un bâillement tandis qu'il cheminait aux côtés de ses condisciples pour se rendre dans le parc. Pour une fois, le ciel était clair et une légère brise faisait onduler les vastes pelouses. C'était le cadre idéal pour faire une petite sieste ou pour lire un livre… même s'il aurait vraiment préféré dormir.

En effet, à cause des journées assez chargées du début de semaine, il avait dû faire ses recherches sur les cerbères la nuit et son temps de sommeil s'en était vu considérablement diminué… Néanmoins, cela n'avait pas été en vain puisqu'il connaissait désormais le point faible du canidé à trois têtes.

La musique.

Comme quoi, le dicton « la musique adoucit les mœurs » n'était pas si loin que cela de la vérité. D'après son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_, qu'il avait dû fermement attacher avant de pouvoir le lire tranquillement dans l'ouvrage se débattait et cherchait à tout prix à le mordre, un simple air de musique suffisait à plonger le cerbère dans un sommeil enchanté. Toutefois, la musique devait être continue car si elle s'arrêtait, le monstre se réveillerait presque aussitôt…

- Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire de tes nuits pour être aussi fatigué tous les matins ? L'interrogea Blaise avec un sourire malicieux.

- Hein ? Euh rien.

Ce fut la seule réponse intelligible que fut en mesure de sortir le Serpentard tant la question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Malheureusement, le sourire du jeune Zabini s'élargit tandis qu'il reprenait d'une voix plus basse.

- Tu ne fais rien d'_illégal_, au moins ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Ou d'_immoral_, n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Nott en s'approchant à son tour.

Harry haussa les sourcils, se demandant vraiment ce que ses deux camarades pouvaient bien avoir en tête… mais à en croire la teinte pourpre qu'avaient pris les joues de Tracey, elle, elle devait le savoir.

- Ha… Harry, tu… tu ne fais rien de… pervers, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Pervers ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Répondit le jeune Potter dont les joues avaient rosi sous l'insinuation.

- C'est un Potter… son père était réputé pour être l'un des plus grands fauteurs de troubles de toute sa génération… _et_ un pervers dénué de la moindre morale. S'exclama Daphné d'un ton venimeux.

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec James Potter, Greengrass ! Rétorqua Harry avec colère.

Daphné n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car les Gryffondor commençaient à affluer sur le terrain. Or, il y avait une règle d'or chez les Serpentard : montrer un front uni face aux autres maisons, tout particulièrement devant les Gryffondor. Les débats et autres disputes internes ne devaient_ jamais_ sortir de leur maison.

D'ailleurs, le professeur de vol, madame Bibine, vint bientôt les rejoindre. Ses cheveux gris étaient coupés court mais le détail le plus étrange de sa physionomie résidait dans ses yeux… deux iris aussi jeunes que ceux d'un faucon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son balai, qui n'était pas de la première jeunesse. En fait, le balai de sa tante Pétunia était sûrement en bien meilleur état, même si elle l'avait depuis longtemps délaissé au profit d'un aspirateur. Il le savait bien, le balai était rangé dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre, étant petit.

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dites : « Debout ! »

- DEBOUT ! Crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai du Serpentard lui sauta aussitôt dans la main mais il fut l'un des rares parmi les siens à avoir autant de chance. Daphné, Blaise et Drago réussirent à leur deuxième essai, et Théo à son troisième mais Tracey, qui se tenait à sa droite, semblait avoir plus de difficulté.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et lui souffla.

- Concentre-toi, Tracey. Le balai réagit selon son état d'esprit. Si tu as peur, il ne t'obéira pas. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi, c'est une question de volonté.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, plissant légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'elle affirmait sa nouvelle résolution et le balai sauta presque immédiatement dans sa main tendue. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de lui dire « merci » d'une voix si basse qu'il lut davantage sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entendit le prononcer.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et c'est ainsi qu'il entendit le professeur reprocher à Malefoy de tenir très mal son balai.

- Et maintenant, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux…

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de finir son compte à rebours que Neville Londubat partait dans les airs tel une fusée. Le Gryffondor grimpa jusqu'à six mètres avant de tomber, un horrible craquement retentissant au moment de l'impact avec le sol. Le professeur se pencha sur lui, le visage aussi pâle que le jeune Londubat.

- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Puis elle se tourna vers les autres élèves.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard, avant même de prononcer le mot « Quidditch ».

Neville s'éloigna avec Madame Bibine, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et boitant légèrement. A peine se furent-ils éloignés de quelques dizaines de mètres que Drago éclata de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? S'exclama-t-il.

La majorité des Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, à l'exception de Tracey, Harry et Théo.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy.

Celle qui venait de prendre la parole était une Gryffondor aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron.

- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

Harry détestait Pansy Parkinson. Ce n'était pas seulement son visage dur, porteur d'une expression mauvaise, qui créait cette inimitié, ou même son caractère exécrable… non, c'était sa voix, beaucoup trop aigüe, qui lui tapait sur le système avec la même intensité que des ongles sur un tableau noir.

- Regardez ! S'écria Malefoy.

Il se précipita soudain à l'endroit où Neville était tombé et ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe.

- C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé. Dit-il en brandissant le rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main.

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy. S'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Celui qui venait de s'exprimer de cette voix calme n'était autre que Godric, qui s'avançait lentement en direction de Drago, l'air déterminé. Les autres élèves cessèrent de bavarder, impatients d'assister à la suite des événements. Malefoy se contenta d'esquisser un sourrie mauvais.

- Je peux le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

- Donne ça ! S'écria Godric.

Malheureusement pour lui, le Serpentard avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Finalement, il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il se pavanait dans la salle commune de savoir voler.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, viens le chercher, Potter. Cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime du chêne.

Evidemment, comme le brave et impétueux Gryffondor qu'il était, Godric empoigna son balai.

- Non ! Madame Bibine nous a dit de ne pas bouger. Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.

Hermione Granger était manifestement la voix de la raison chez les Gryffondor… ou plutôt leur Cassandre, car comme la prophétesse grecque, ceux-ci ne l'écoutaient pas le moins du monde. Le Gryffondor s'élança dans les airs à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était sans doute pas sa première fois non plus à en croire la maestria avec laquelle il tourbillonnait dans les airs… mais c'était prévisible, il était le digne fils de James Potter, après tout. Le Maraudeur, ex-joueur de Quidditch de Gryffondor du temps de sa scolarité, aurait manqué à tous ses devoirs s'il n'avait pas appris à son fils adoré comment voler sur un balai…

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il tenta de faire abstraction du sentiment de jalousie qui lui empoisonnait le cœur. Il détestait James et Lily mais malgré tout… il ne pouvait s'empêcher, parfois, d'envier l'enfance heureuse que Godric avait eu et dont lui, avait été privé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le début du « duel aérien » qui opposait Malefoy à Potter et n'aperçut que l'instant où Drago lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible avant de se précipiter au sol.

Les chances que Godric puissent la rattraper étaient beaucoup trop minces pour qu'il laisse le hasard décider de la suite des événements. Neville Londubat n'était certes pas le plus courageux ou le plus adroit des Gryffondor mais c'était un garçon gentil et loyal, dont l'enfance n'avait pas été plus heureuse que la sienne d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire dans de vieux exemplaires de la Gazette…

C'est pourquoi il réagit presque instinctivement, sa baguette levée vers le ciel.

- Accio rapeltout !

Il n'avait pratiqué le sortilège d'attraction qu'une ou deux fois, mais il ne s'en montra pas moins efficace, comme le prouva la bille de verre qui vint bientôt se loger dans le creux de sa main. Les Gryffondor comme les Serpentard lui adressèrent des regards surpris auxquels il ne fit pas attention.

Dans un flottement de cape très _roguien_, il s'éloigna d'eux en direction de l'infirmerie, entendant à peine le cri poussé par McGonagall derrière lui.

- GODRIC POTTER !

* * *

- Merci encore, Harry. S'exclama Neville d'une petite voix.

- Je t'en prie. Godric a fait le plus gros du travail, c'est lui qu'il faut remercier. Repose-toi bien maintenant. Répondit le Serpentard en lui adressant l'un de ses rares sourires.

Puis il referma la porte de l'infirmerie derrière lui, manquant d'ailleurs de sursauter en apercevant les quatre Serpentard qui l'attendaient dehors.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Potter ? S'exclama Daphné d'une voix tranchante.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Greengrass. Rétorqua Harry en la fixant d'un regard glacial.

- En tout cas, c'était intéressant… un sortilège de quatrième année, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Blaise, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

A sa grande surprise, Théodore vint se placer près de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'était noble, ce que tu as fait pour lui.

Il n'y avait pas de moquerie ou de reproche, que ce soit dans sa voix ou dans ses yeux. Non, il ne pouvait lire dans ses prunelles sombres que du respect et de la sympathie. C'est peut-être pour cela que ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et qu'il baissa la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas très Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai peut-être hérité davantage des Potter que je n'aurais voulu, Daphné mais… j'ai été à la place de Neville. Je sais ce que cela fait d'être traité comme un moins que rien et de la même manière que je ne me laisserais plus jamais marcher sur les pieds, je défendrai toujours mes amis s'ils se trouvent dans ce genre de situation. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

L'intensité du regard qu'il lui adressa, et surtout la flamme de détermination qui y brûlait, désarçonna légèrement la jeune Greengrass. Celle-ci détourna d'ailleurs le regard, son visage affichant une expression honteuse avant d'acquiescer silencieusement de la tête.

Un silence tendu s'installa pendant quelques instants avant d'être finalement brisé par la voix de Tracey.

- Et si on allait dîner ? Il est encore un peu tôt mais au moins, il y aura peu de monde et puis… on pourra éviter tu-sais-qui. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus bas à l'attention d'Harry.

Ce dernier savait de qui il parlait. En effet, le jeune Potter essayait d'éviter Lily Potter comme la peste depuis son arrivée à l'école, allant jusqu'à dîner dans les cuisines parfois. C'est pourquoi il adressa un sourire chaleureux à son amie.

Blaise eut naturellement le mot de la fin.

- Voilà une excellente idée ! Les émotions fortes et les scènes d'amitié larmoyantes me donnent toujours une fin de loup !


	7. Rencontre au Clair de Lune

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre au Clair de Lune

* * *

Harry rêvait de pouvoir s'allonger dans son lit et enfin passer une nuit tranquille. S'il n'avait pas eu de conscience, c'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait. Malheureusement, il n'en était pas tout à fait dénué…

Il était presque onze heures et demie lorsqu'il avait terminé de lire les trois chapitres de _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ qu'il s'était fixé pour la soirée. En effet, le Serpentard avait l'impression de ne rien apprendre d'utile pendant les leçons du professeur Quirrell, des leçons qui lui donnaient davantage la migraine qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien qu'en apparence, il lui ait semblé inoffensif, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière la façade de l'homme pathétique et bégayant en permanence. D'ailleurs, il n'était apparemment pas le seul à s'en méfier puisque le professeur Rogue lui-même lui jetait souvent des regards furtifs, chargés de suspicion.

C'est donc en rangeant son manuel qu'il avait décidé de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa Carte avant de dormir, pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait du couloir interdit du troisième étage…

… et c'est ainsi qu'il vit un petit groupe de quatre élèves, composé de Godric, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville qui cherchait apparemment à fuir Rusard, et par la même occasion, qui se rapprochait sans le savoir de la zone interdite.

S'il n'y avait eu que son frère et Weasley, il les aurait peut-être simplement laissé se faire dévorer par Touffu… il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir quitter la tiédeur de son lit pour aller sauver Granger mais malheureusement, Neville était là-bas lui aussi.

Par les recherches qu'il avait menées sur la période de la chute de Voldemort, Harry savait que les deux parents du Gryffondor, des Aurors émérites, avaient été torturés par des Mangemorts à coups de Doloris jusqu'à en perdre la raison. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, Augusta Londubat, une femme sévère qui n'avait apparemment pas fait grand-chose pour lui donner confiance en lui.

Sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment cherché, il en était venu à identifier Neville à celui qu'il avait été jadis : un enfant gentil, sage, un peu maladroit mais surtout chétif, peu confiant en ses propres capacités et qui n'avait pas encore la force de faire face à ses ennemis seul.

Laissant échapper un soupir de résignation, il se drapa de sa longue cape noire avant de descendre en direction de la salle commune. A sa grande surprise, Nott s'y trouvait, également habillé de pied en cap, parcourant un livre d'Histoire de la Magie d'un air désinvolte.

- Théo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai entendu Malefoy se vanter du piège qu'il avait tendu à Potter et Weasley. Je voulais voir si tu irais leur porter secours.

- J'y vais mais ce n'est pas pour eux. Apparemment, ils ont entraîné Neville et Granger dans leur petite « balade nocturne ».

Nott se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se refermer son livre. Il ne lui demanda pas comment il était au courant de cette information, ni même pourquoi il cherchait à sauver Neville en se mettant lui-même en péril. Tout ce qu'il se contenta de faire, c'est de cheminer jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune.

- On y va ?

- Oui mais… tu n'es pas obligé de prendre ce risque pour moi, tu sais ?

- Je sais mais… n'est-ce pas à cela que servent les amis ?

Il y eut une très légère hésitation dans la voix de Théodore lorsqu'il posa la question et Harry put lire dans ses yeux qu'il s'interrogeait réellement. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu d'amis auparavant ? Cela expliquerait son attitude un peu renfermée et distante.

Harry esquissa alors un sourire et lui tendit sa main.

- Si, tu as parfaitement raison.

Nott regarda un instant la main tendue puis la serra. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant mais il put lire la reconnaissance et la joie dans les yeux du Serpentard. Quelque chose lui disait qu'une fois qu'il donnait son amitié, Théo devait y être fidèle, et pour longtemps.

- Bon, maintenant dépêchons-nous d'aller sauver leur peau où ils vont se faire dévorer.

- Par quoi ? Un loup-garou ?

- Non, un chien à trois têtes. Répondit Harry d'une voix amusée avant de se mettre à courir.

Théo en avait trop vu avec le jeune Potter pour être certain qu'il plaisantait… mais c'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait au sujet d'Harry.

On ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

* * *

- Alohomora !

La porte laissa échapper un déclic avant de pivoter sur ses gonds. Les quatre Gryffondor eurent tout juste le temps de se précipiter à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte que la voix de Rusard se faisait entendre de l'autre côté.

- Où sont-ils allés, Peeves ? Vite, dis-moi !

Fort heureusement pour eux, l'esprit frappeur ne paraissait pas être d'humeur très coopérative cette nuit-là, puisqu'il se mit à mener le vieux concierge en bateau avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une fois ceux-ci hors de vue, les adolescents laissèrent échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Même Godric devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient été stupides de croire que Malefoy viendrait vraiment se battre en duel contre eux. Comme le lui avaient si souvent raconté son père et son parrain, les Serpentard ne prenaient pas de risques, et ne s'engageaient que dans des affrontements qu'ils étaient certains de gagner…

Puis il se rendit compte que Neville tirait sur sa manche sans discontinuer. Comme ce dernier insistait, le Gryffondor finir par se retourner… et se figea net. Ce qu'il voyait n'était pas possible, c'était sûrement un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar !

Car ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru au premier abord mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage… et à présent, le jeune Potter comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi le Directeur avait parlé de « _mourir dans d'atroces souffrances_ ».

Devant leurs yeux, un chien monstrueux remplissait tout l'espace entre le sol et le plafond. L'animal avait trois têtes : trois paires d'yeux étincelant d'une lueur démente, trois museaux qui les flairaient en frémissant avec avidité et trois gueules bavantes hérissées d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendaient des filets de salive épais comme des cordes.

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. S'il ne les avait pas encore dévorés, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils l'avaient pris par surprise, pensa Godric, mais à en juger par les grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.

Ils voulurent reculer lentement jusqu'à la porte mais Neville glissa sur la mare de bave, qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre du couloir à présent. Cela ne parût pas plaire à la créature, qui se mit à grogner de plus en plus fort, ses yeux fixés sur le jeune Londubat comme un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Godric avait l'impression d'être paralysé devant son regard et ses jambes tremblaient si fort qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir aussi vite que possible. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser Neville se faire dévorer par le chien…

- Confundo !

Ils ne virent aucun rayon frapper la bête mais dès que la formule eut été prononcée, le chien à trois têtes commença à tourner sur lui-même, ses têtes se regardant les unes les autres.

Celui qui venait de prononcer l'incantation passa devant lui et se précipita pour aider Neville à se relever. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction qu'il put voir son visage, éclairé par un pâle rayon du clair de lune.

Harry.

Harry tenait Neville par le bras tandis qu'il l'entrainait vers la porte, tandis qu'un autre Serpentard aux cheveux châtains exhortait Ron et Hermione à quitter la pièce. Les chuchotements de son frère le ramenèrent néanmoins à la réalité.

- Secoue-toi ! Il faut sortir de là !

Godric reprit instantanément ses esprits et quitta la pièce avec eux, le second Serpentard refermant la porte avant de murmurer une formule qui déclencha un nouveau déclic.

- Merci Théo. Souffla Harry.

- Je t'en prie… En tout cas, tu n'avais pas menti pour le chien à trois têtes. Un cerbère, c'est ça ? L'interrogea le garçon aux yeux sombres tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier.

- Oui, et pas un petit. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que ce vieux bouc puisse garder un cerbère dans une école… Remarqua Harry avec dédain avant de se pencher vers Neville.

Le jeune Londubat respirait bruyamment et ses yeux paraissaient sur le point de jaillir de leurs orbites mais il ne laissait pas échapper la moindre parole. Le Serpentard sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et la déboucha avant de la tendre à Neville.

- Bois-en une ou deux gorgées, cette potion va te calmer.

- Ne bois pas Neville ! C'est sûrement du poison ! S'exclama Ron Weasley, en se précipitant vers lui…

… avant de trébucher sur le pied tendu de Théo, le faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre. Harry esquissa un léger sourire et adressa un hochement de tête en remerciement à son condisciple, qui soutenait toujours une Hermione assez choquée.

Quant à Neville, il se contenta de déglutir avec difficulté avant de boire une gorgée de la potion, faisant toute confiance au garçon qui lui avait rapporté son rapeltout et qui s'était comporté de manière amicale à son égard depuis leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Se contenta de demander Godric, d'un ton sincèrement curieux.

- Du philtre de paix. C'est une potion qui calme l'anxiété ou l'agitation de celui qui la boit… un peu comme un calmant moldu. Ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

Cette explication parût sortir la jeune Granger de sa torpeur, dont la flamme de curiosité se ralluma presque instantanément dans ses yeux noisette.

- Du philtre de paix ? Mais… c'est une potion inscrite au programme des cinquième année, non ? L'interrogea la Gryffondor, ses yeux fixés sur le Serpentard.

- Effectivement, et c'est aussi une potion en vente libre. Comme j'ai parfois des insomnies et que la potion de sommeil peut être addictive, je me suis rabattu sur le philtre de paix, qui me permet de me détendre avant de m'endormir. D'autres questions ?

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? S'exclama Ron, dont le nez saignait légèrement suite à sa chute.

- Malefoy s'est vanté auprès de la majorité des Serpentard qu'il avait piégé de « stupides Gryffondor » en les dénonçant à l'avance à Rusard… bref, les seules personnes assez idiotes ou remontées contre Malefoy pour se rendre au duel incluaient Weasley, Potter et peut-être Neville. J'ai préféré ne pas courir le risque qu'il se fasse attraper… mais je suis surpris de te trouver ici, Granger. Déclara Harry, un sourcil levé en signe de curiosité.

La Gryffondor se mit à rougir avant de détourner la tête. Cela ne dura toutefois qu'un instant puisqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, criant presque sa réponse.

- Je… j'ai voulu empêcher ces deux idiots de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Mais une fois sortis, nous nous sommes rendu compte que la Grosse Dame s'était absentée et je ne pouvais plus rentrer… Ah ! Et Neville dormait devant la porte parce qu'il avait oublié le mot de passe, il a été obligé de nous suivre.

Le garçon en question paraissait un peu plus calme depuis qu'il avait bu le philtre de paix mais ses joues s'étaient rougies de honte tandis qu'il gardait la tête baissée, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard du Serpentard.

- Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre une conversation aussi intéressante mais peut-être devrions-nous regagner nos salles communes respectives ? Rusard pourrait revenir à tout moment. Remarqua Théo de son habituel ton nonchalant.

Tous acquiescèrent, peu enclins à se laisser prendre sur le fait par le concierge et Miss Teigne mais au moment de se séparer, le jeune Londubat se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux Serpentard.

- M… merci d'être venus à notre secours, Harry… et toi aussi, Théodore.

- C'est naturel mais tâche de ne pas recommencer tous les soirs. Rétorqua Harry d'un ton faussement réprobateur tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tandis que les quatre Gryffondor venaient de regagner leurs dortoirs, tous avaient des pensées différentes à l'esprit.

Neville se demandait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rembourser Harry de son aide, et peut-être davantage se lier d'amitié avec Nott, qui l'avait accompagné pour leur porter secours. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Potter lui sauvait la mise. Il y avait eu Trévor dans le Poudlard Express, son chaudron en cours de potions et enfin son rapeltout… comme quoi, Ron avait tort finalement. Tous les Serpentard n'étaient pas mauvais.

Hermione quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Elle revoyait le Serpentard lancer le sortilège de confusion sur le chien à trois têtes avant de se précipiter au secours du jeune Londubat. Ironiquement, un vert et argent venait de démontrer plus de courage que quatre Gryffondor réunis… c'en était presque risible mais d'un autre côté, elle commençait à cultiver une certaine admiration pour Harry, autant pour sa bravoure que pour ses connaissances en matière de sortilèges.

D'une manière diamétralement opposée, Ronald pestait contre les deux Serpentard, qui non contents de leur sauver la mise, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le ridiculiser. Quelque part, il les considérait presque plus ennuyeux que Malefoy, qui parlait beaucoup mais ne faisait pas grand-chose…

Pour sa part, Godric était bien loin des considérations de ses camarades. S'il reconnaissait le courage de son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner et retourner dans sa tête les paroles qu'avait prononcées Nott : _En tout cas, tu n'avais pas menti pour le chien à trois têtes._

Harry savait déjà qu'un chien à trois têtes gardait le couloir interdit du troisième étage… mais comment ? L'avait-il déjà exploré auparavant ? Avait-il surpris une conversation entre les professeurs ?

Ce frère qui était apparu de nulle part et que ses parents lui avaient caché pendant toutes ces années s'avérait chaque jour un peu plus mystérieux. Non seulement il semblait connaître autant de sorts qu'Hermione alors qu'il n'avait pris connaissance du monde magique que depuis moins de deux mois mais en plus, il avait su tenir tête au professeur Dumbledore dès leur première entrevue.

Qui était-il donc en réalité ?

* * *

- Est-ce que tu as vu ce sur quoi était couché le cerbère ? Demanda Nott sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, une trappe. Ce qui signifie qu'il garde bien quelque chose…

- La même chose qui a failli être volée d'un des coffres de Gringotts le 31 juillet ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la perspicacité de son ami. C'était effectivement l'hypothèse qu'il avait lui-même formulée lorsqu'il avait lu l'article dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Probablement oui. Pour que l'objet ait pu être déplacé si vite et sans être remarqué par le voleur, il devait être de petite taille.

- Une arme ? Ou un objet précieux peut-être ? Avança Nott avant de donner le mot de passe.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la salle commune, aussi vide qu'elle l'était au moment de leur départ. Ils prirent néanmoins le temps de s'asseoir dans de confortables fauteuils auprès du feu.

- Il s'agit peut-être des deux. Pour que Dumbledore ait pris de telles mesures de sécurité… et fasse ouvertement courir de tels risques à ses élèves, cela doit être particulièrement important. Répondit Harry, le regard fixé sur les flammes.

- N'oublie pas que le voleur a pu entrer et sortir de Gringotts sans se faire repérer par les gobelins. Ce n'est pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu… mais nous n'avons pas plus d'indices que cela. Si seulement nous pouvions obtenir des réponses de la part des professeurs…

- Je n'en vois aucun qui accepterais volontairement de nous parler et même s'ils le faisaient, ils iraient ensuite tout raconter à Dumbledore. Non, il nous faut quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qui a la langue bien pendue… S'exclama Harry d'un ton songeur.

- Tu as un nom en tête ?

- Hm, je viens simplement de penser qu'il n'existe qu'une seule personne à Poudlard qui aime assez les créatures monstrueuses pour élever un cerbère _et_ l'appeler Touffu. Tu vois de qui je parle ?

Pour toute réponse, Théo esquissa un sourire malicieux. Oui, il n'y avait qu'un seul individu à Poudlard susceptible de les renseigner.

Hagrid.

* * *

Il y avait des moments où Harry avait presque l'impression de pouvoir s'identifier à ses condisciples et d'autres où il ne les comprenait plus du tout. En cette matinée de septembre, c'était la deuxième impression qui lui apparaissait comme la plus juste.

En effet, la Grande Salle hébergeait une nouvelle querelle opposant Godric à Malefoy.

Drago avait tout d'abord paru abasourdi de voir que ni Potter, ni Weasley n'avaient été renvoyés de Poudlard mais sa surprise s'était transformée en joie malsaine lorsqu'il avait vu le long paquet qu'avait reçu le Survivant. Sachant identifier un balai du premier coup d'œil, même emballé, Harry savait très bien de quelle règle le Serpentard pensait pouvoir tirer avantage.

_Il est rappelé aux parents que les élèves de première année ne sont pas autorisés à posséder leur propre balai._

Cette consigne figurait à la fin de la lettre d'admission qu'ils avaient reçue, écrite en majuscules pour s'assurer que les parents la liraient bien. Apparemment, James Potter s'était pris l'envie de fêter l'admission de son fils dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en bafouant une fois de plus les règles de l'école…

C'est ainsi qu'il avait observé d'un air impassible Malefoy et ses deux compères quitter la table des vert et argent pour se précipiter à la rencontre de Godric et Weasley. Si le blond avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, il aurait peut-être compris que sa démarche était inutile.

Après tout, McGonagall paraissait radieuse et confiante à la vue du balai tandis que les yeux de Dumbledore paraissaient littéralement scintiller. Le vieil homme avait beau ressembler à une pâle caricature du Merlin moldu, il lui apparaissait souvent comme singulièrement tordu et vicieux…

… bref, pas le genre de personne avec qui il aurait souhaité se retrouver seul à seul.

La dispute entre Malefoy et les deux Gryffondor prit bientôt fin grâce à l'intervention du professeur Flitwick. Le directeur des Serdaigle était un peu tendre avec ses élèves mais il était surtout incroyablement compétent dans sa matière. Rien que pour cela, et les débats qu'il acceptait souvent de mener avec lui, Harry lui pardonnait sa faiblesse.

Néanmoins, son attention fut bientôt attirée par une lettre que lui délivra une chouette au plumage sombre… une lettre portant le sceau de Gringotts. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il attendait la réponse du Vice-Président et apparemment, elle était enfin arrivée.

S'excusant auprès de ses camarades de classe, il était sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un venir à sa rencontre, ou plus précisément une Gryffondor qui aurait eu davantage sa place à Serdaigle que chez les rouge et or.

- Bonjour Harry. Est-ce que je peux… te parler une minute ?

- Salut Hermione. J'ai un peu de temps libre. Où veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- Hm… la tour d'Astronomie peut-être ?

- Allons-y alors. S'exclama l'adolescent en lui adressant un léger sourire.

La Gryffondor n'était pas si désagréable que le pensaient ses autres camarades et puis, pour le simple fait d'être en constant désaccord avec Ronald Weasley, il ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Rangeant soigneusement la lettre cachetée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, il entreprit de quitter la salle en compagnie de Granger, sans pour autant remarquer qu'ils étaient observés…

* * *

Lily Potter suivit Harry du regard tandis qu'il quittait la Grande Salle en compagnie de la jeune Granger, l'air souriant et complètement décontracté. Et dire qu'à son époque, il avait fallu qu'elle tienne son amitié avec Severus comme un quasi-secret, autant pour éviter les quolibets à Gryffondor que pour ne pas fournir une excuse supplémentaire aux Serpentard pour frapper un sang-mêlé.

- C'est une autre époque, Lily. Les temps ont changé.

La voix de Severus n'avait été qu'un murmure et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut qu'il avait utilisé la légilimencie sur elle, avant de se souvenir que ses propres barrières d'occlumencie l'auraient averti de toute tentative d'intrusion. Non, son meilleur ami s'était contenté de deviner ce qu'elle pensait, grâce à cet esprit analytique qui le définissait si bien et bien sûr, parce qu'il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'il me pardonnera un jour, Severus ? L'interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

Leur entrevue de l'autre jour continuait encore de la hanter. Elle lui avait dit qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils voulaient former une famille avec lui… mais après tout, s'il avait dû s'en passer pendant ces dix dernières années, pourquoi en voudrait-il une maintenant ? Pour lui, elle et James ne devaient constituer que des nuisances voire pire, des menaces à l'égard de son indépendance.

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. Je te conseillerais simplement de ne pas le presser. Essaie de te montrer présente si jamais il venait à nécessiter ton aide… mais ne le considère pas comme une chose qui t'appartient. Ton mari vient déjà de saborder le peu de chances qu'il avait de renouer avec lui en essayant…

- Je sais mais… il a l'air tellement seul et rien que le fait de penser à ce qu'il a vécu chez Pétunia…

- Ce qu'il a vécu là-bas, il vous le doit à toi, Potter et Dumbledore. Je crois que c'est justement le plus difficile à gérer pour lui. Si vous étiez simplement morts cette nuit-là, il n'aurait eu que Dumbledore à blâmer mais… vous avez fait le choix de l'abandonner à des gens qui le détesteraient… et pour cela, vous l'avez _renié_.

Severus se leva de la table et c'est en lui tournant le dos, le poing serré, qu'il mit un terme à leur conversation.

- Je sais que c'est quelque chose que moi, je n'aurais jamais pu pardonner.

Et il s'en alla, laissant une mère dévastée et désespérée à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver l'affection de l'un de ses fils.

* * *

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler, Hermione ?

L'élève aux longs cheveux bruns ne paraissait pas très sûre d'elle, comme le prouvaient les sempiternels allers et retours qu'elle faisait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Il lui fallut poser une main sur son épaule et l'obliger à s'asseoir sur les marches pour la faire cesser.

- Je… j'ai oublié de te remercier pour hier, tu sais…

- Tu n'en avais pas besoin. J'imagine que tu en aurais fait autant pour moi, non ?

Harry ne manqua pas de voir les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprer lorsqu'il lui posa la question et c'est probablement parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre qu'elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

Pour une fille qui tenait si souvent tête à Godric et Ron, Hermione s'avérait en réalité beaucoup plus timide qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord. Certes, la Gryffondor était issue d'une famille moldue et semblait donc ressentir le besoin de faire ses preuves, un besoin qu'elle ne paraissait capable d'assouvir qu'en excellant dans toutes les disciplines de Poudlard mais… la reconnaissance de ses pairs ne signifiait pas qu'elle se sentait moins seule pour autant.

- Tu veux me demander pourquoi je suis venu à votre secours hier, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'on lui posait une question pertinente, la jeune fille réagit avec son pragmatisme habituel. Il était intéressant de voir le changement s'opérer dans son attitude lorsque la raison reprenait le dessus sur un cœur qu'elle ne devait guère laisser s'exprimer.

- Oui. Je veux dire… Godric et Ron n'auraient probablement pas risqué d'être attrapés par Rusard pour secourir des Serpentard et Neville… Neville aurait eu du mal à trouver le courage de simplement quitter la Salle Commune. Quant à moi… et bien avant-hier soir, je pensais comme les autres Gryffondor que les Serpentard n'étaient que des puristes insolents et lâches.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé son explication que son air concentré se mua en une expression horrifiée. Elle venait encore de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas et sa franchise n'était d'ordinaire guère appréciée par ses condisciples.

A sa grande surprise, Harry ne se mit pas en colère. Au contraire, il ne tarda pas à éclater de rire. Devant l'air incrédule de la rouge et or, il réussit finalement à se maîtriser, même si un large sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà un raisonnement particulièrement juste… enfin, il l'est au vu des informations dont tu as connaissance.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? L'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité.

Le jeune Potter prit une grande inspiration tout en rassemblant ses idées afin de lui faire un exposé suffisamment clair et concis. Après tout, il fallait bien cela pour apaiser la curiosité d'une fille comme Hermione.

- Disons que les trois quarts des Serpentard correspondent soit en partie, soit complètement à ta description. Et c'est normal après tout puisque les enfants prennent souvent l'habitude de copier leurs parents. Prends l'exemple de Malefoy, il fait tout son possible pour paraître arrogant, hautain et prouver sa supériorité sur les nés moldus parce qu'il cherche à ressembler à son père.

- Mais n'est-il pas comme ça en réalité ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

- Hm… je suppose que si. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que les enfants sont endoctrinés très tôt pour s'approprier les valeurs parentales. Si tu veux prendre un exemple de l'équipe adverse, Godric est tout indiqué.

- Godric ? Mais il n'est pas méchant…

- Non, en effet, mais si tu grattes un peu la surface, que vois-tu ? Il admire Dumbledore parce que James et Lily Potter figurent parmi ses plus fidèles partisans. Il soutient la cause des nés-moldus et de l'égalité parce que telle est la cause du Directeur et parce que sa mère est née moldue. Et bien sûr, puisque James Potter et Sirius Black étaient de fervents opposants aux Serpentard, il lui parait normal… non, vital peut-être, de s'opposer lui-même à la « tyrannie des Serpentard ». Expliqua le jeune Potter d'une voix calme.

Harry avait conscience que ses paroles mettraient du temps à être complètement comprises par Granger. Après tout, il lui avait lui-même fallu plusieurs années pour saisir le véritable sens de la rivalité opposant les deux maisons à Poudlard, et qui durait depuis des siècles…

- Et toi, quelle est ton opinion ?

Voilà le genre de question qui prouvait que la Gryffondor demeurait imprévisible. Certes, il aurait peut-être pu prévoir qu'elle l'interrogerait tôt ou tard à ce sujet mais probablement pas si tôt…

- Les préjugés des Serpentard ne me facilitent pas la vie dans ma maison mais ceux des Gryffondor ont poussé mes parents à m'abandonner à des moldus dont le passe-temps préféré était de me faire comprendre à quel point ils me haïssaient, moi et tout ce que je représentais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'écarter des voies déjà toutes tracées…

Il se leva et épousseta sa robe avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers elle. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage à l'expression impassible mais ses yeux émeraude brillaient de détermination et de conviction.

- Je tracerai ma propre route, Hermione car comme l'a dit une moldue autrefois… _le seul mauvais choix, c'est l'absence de choix._

Et dans un flottement de robe qui n'aurait pas fait honte au maître des potions, le jeune Potter s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de l'escalier, laissant la jeune Granger méditer sur ses paroles.


	8. Le Mythe devenu Réalité

Chapitre 8 : Le mythe devenu réalité

* * *

Il s'écoulerait encore une bonne heure avant que le soleil ne daigne se lever à l'horizon et c'était bien la raison pour laquelle Harry se promenait sur l'étroit sentier qui partait de la lisière de la Forêt interdite, serpentant parmi de gros arbres noirs qu'il n'aurait pas su identifier.

Hedwige se trouvait à ses côtés, et quittait parfois son épaule pour aller se percher sur une branche, ou bien planer un peu au-dessus des arbres. La chouette hululait joyeusement, signe qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir se promener en compagnie de son maître plutôt que de dormir dans la Volière avec les autres hiboux.

Le jeune Potter profitait toutefois moins du paysage que la chouette au plumage de neige. Il venait de passer les deux dernières heures à arpenter les abords de la forêt pour trouver des ingrédients de potions et autres plantes aux propriétés rares que l'on prétendait voir pousser en ces lieux. Jusqu'ici, il avait effectivement trouvé un bon nombre de plantes utiles pour la préparation de potions, dont une demi-douzaine étaient empoisonnées.

Heureusement, Neville lui avait prêté un ouvrage assez poussé sur les herbes et autres plantes magiques, de sorte qu'il savait les reconnaître et les collecter avec plus de précision que n'en prodiguait _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, l'ouvrage recommandé par le professeur Chourave pour les cours de botanique.

Décidant qu'il avait bien le droit de faire une petite pause, l'adolescent posa son lourd sac à dos sur le sol meuble et s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Hedwige ne tarda pas à venir se poser sur son épaule, avant de le regarder déplier la lettre de Ragnok, que l'adolescent lisait pour la troisième fois.

_Cher Harry,_

_Gripsec m'a relaté l'entrevue que vous avez eue avec Albus Dumbledore et les anciens membres de votre famille mais aussi le calme et la retenue avec lesquels vous avez géré cette affaire. Déjouer les manigances du Directeur de Poudlard est presque devenu une discipline olympique à Gringotts depuis des décennies, c'est pourquoi je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Dumbledore n'est pas un sorcier à prendre à la légère et vous bénéficiez pour le moment du fait qu'il vous pense être entièrement sous son contrôle, de part votre scolarité à Poudlard._

_Nous avons eu de la chance lors de cette première offensive car les papiers de reniement venaient tout juste d'être validés par le Ministère lorsque Dumbledore vous a fait mander. Néanmoins, ne croyez pas qu'il en restera là. En tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, il a beaucoup d'influence sur l'assemblée et le soutien des Potter ne fera que renforcer sa position. Il est probable qu'une véritable audience ait lieu au Ministère, auquel cas il nous faudra user de prudence et de détermination._

_Sur une note plus positive, j'ai pu obtenir quelques informations concernant le coffre 313 auquel vous vous intéressiez. Il semblerait que Dumbledore en personne ait apporté son contenu, il y a de cela plusieurs mois mais c'est Rubeus Hagrid, Garde-chasse à Poudlard, qui l'a vidé le 31 juillet. Nous n'avons que peu d'informations sur le contenu en question. D'après le gobelin chargé d'accompagner les visiteurs, il s'agirait d'un paquet de petite taille, capable de tenir dans la paume d'une main humaine._

_Dans un autre registre, je me suis mis en rapport avec plusieurs antiquaires, certains sur le Chemin de Traverse et d'autres éparpillés à travers le monde sorcier, qui seraient intéressés par ce que vous pourriez trouver dans la forêt interdite. Prenez toutefois garde lors de vos petites excursions dans la forêt, nos amis centaures nous ont rapporté d'étranges activités ces dernières semaines._

_Prenez soin de vous, mon jeune ami,_

_Ragnok_

Le jeune homme la replia soigneusement avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Ses suspicions concernant Hagrid venaient être corroborées par Ragnok, ce qui ne l'encourageait que davantage à approcher le demi-géant. Dumbledore paraissait jouer à un jeu des plus dangereux et Harry ne tenait pas particulièrement à devenir une nouvelle fois l'un des « dommages collatéraux » consécutifs à ses manigances.

A l'aide de sa baguette, il lança deux sortilèges sur son sac à dos, l'un pour l'alléger considérablement et l'autre pour le rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tenir dans la paume de sa main. Une fois cela fait, il le fourra dans sa poche et sortit un parchemin qui ne le quittait jamais.

Depuis qu'il avait réussi à copier le mécanisme de la Carte du Maraudeur, il n'avait eu de cesse de l'étudier et de lui apporter de subtiles modifications. Tout d'abord, la formule d'activation lui avait paru trop simpliste, raison pour laquelle il l'avait scindée en deux possibilités.

Pour activer la carte, il pouvait soit prononcer un mot de passe, en fourchelangue, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse l'activer, même en connaissant la formule. Quant à l'autre moyen… c'était celui qu'il employait le plus régulièrement. Le jeune Potter n'avait qu'à tracer trois symboles runiques sur le parchemin, suivis d'un éclair avant d'y apposer sa main. Si les signes servaient à déverrouiller la Carte, ils nécessitaient sa signature magique, sinon quoi elle ne s'activerait pas.

Les autres changements ne concernaient pas la Carte en elle-même mais les détecteurs. Après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à tester les limites de l'ingénieux parchemin, il s'était aperçu que la quasi-totalité du château mais aussi du terrain extérieur étaient inclus dessus… et c'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert l'existence de plusieurs passages secrets.

Le terrain en question incluait le parc, le terrain de Quidditch, la cabane de Hagrid ainsi qu'une partie de la Forêt interdite. Pourtant, il avait cru voir des espaces vides dans le château, l'un apparemment au septième étage et l'autre beaucoup plus bas, au niveau des donjons voire même peut-être en dessous.

Néanmoins, l'exploration de ces endroits attendrait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de manipuler les informations des détecteurs pour être certain de ne pas apparaître sur la Carte originelle, au cas où son géniteur aurait eu la mauvaise idée de la transmettre à son fils adoré.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Le Serpentard se retourna lentement en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeler, son visage prenant une expression à mi-chemin entre l'inquiétude et l'espoir.

-Hagrid ! Merlin soit loué, vous m'avez trouvé !

Voilà qui s'avérerait être le début d'une longue et, il l'espérait, très intéressante conversation.

* * *

Comme presque tous les jours, Albus s'était levé de bonne heure. Vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit, il posa sa vieille cape violette sur le dos de sa chaise et s'assit à son bureau. De nombreuses lettres y avaient déjà été déposées par les hiboux du matin, la plupart venant des services administratifs du Magenmagot et quelques autres du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard.

Il s'abstint néanmoins d'y toucher et se contenta de passer une main dans sa longue barbe blanche, tandis que ses yeux bleus, à moitié dissimulés par ses lunettes en demi-lune, paraissaient perdus dans le vague.

En effet, le Directeur était partagé quant à l'opinion qu'il devait se faire du jeune Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il avait reçu les premières impressions du professeur McGonagall, il s'était attendu à rencontrer un garçon gentil et timide, qui aurait sans doute apprécié sa démarche de le réunir avec une famille aimante et unie plutôt que de le laisser à la garde des Dursley.

Pourtant, c'était face à un tout autre garçon qu'il avait eu affaire près de trois semaines auparavant. Non seulement avait-il insisté pour que Severus soit présent, peut-être pour avoir un témoin ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui mais il s'était en plus lié aux gobelins de manière à ce que ceux-ci puissent le conseiller en matière de loi sorcière.

Lorsqu'on savait que l'élève de première année n'avait découvert sa véritable nature et l'existence du monde magique qu'un mois avant les faits en question, la manière dont il s'était adapté à ces nouvelles règles était tout bonnement surprenante. La plupart des élèves ignoraient les subtilités du règlement jusqu'à leur troisième ou quatrième année mais ils n'éprouvaient d'ailleurs pas d'intérêt pour les lois de la société sorcière britannique avant leur sixième ou septième année…

A cela, il fallait ajouter que le garçon était des plus doués dans les disciplines académiques dont il avait commencé l'apprentissage. Minerva lui avait confié avec bonne humeur que le jeune Potter avait hérité des dons de son père en Métamorphose, et de la même manière, Filius avait paru exceptionnellement joyeux face aux talents du garçon, ainsi que par sa compréhension de la théorie des Sortilèges, au point même de croire qu'il surpassait sa mère, l'une de ses meilleures élèves en son temps, dans sa matière…

Mais si cela avait pu lui paraître presque naturel, au vu des potentiels respectifs de ses parents, le Serpentard l'avait surpris une nouvelle fois en révélant une certaine maîtrise, à la fois théorique et pratique, des Potions. Alors que Godric montrait peu d'affinité avec cette matière, Harry s'était distingué dans les cours de Severus, de telle sorte que même le maître des potions avait une opinion positive du garçon, en dépit du fait qu'il était le fils de son pire ennemi.

S'il n'avait eu qu'à le juger concernant ses remarquables aptitudes scolaires et à sa répartition à Serpentard, Dumbledore aurait facilement pu établir un parallèle entre le jeune Potter et un autre élève, parmi les plus prometteurs, qui avait excellé à Poudlard voilà près de cinquante ans… et qui avait fini par se révéler être le plus grand mage noir depuis Grindelwald.

Toutefois, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot avait été informé, non seulement par les professeurs mais aussi par les portraits qui lui relataient les faits et gestes de certains élèves de manière régulière, d'une autre façade chez le jeune Potter.

En effet, ce dernier s'était lié d'amitié avec plusieurs condisciples de sa maison, tels Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Daphné Greengrass… mais aussi avec des élèves d'autres maisons, et plus précisément, de la Maison Gryffondor, comme Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger.

L'épisode du rappeltout avait prouvé au vieux sorcier que le caractère d'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec le comportement arrogant et malveillant du jeune Malefoy. S'il n'était pas directement intervenu dans l'affrontement opposant Drago à Godric, il n'en avait pas moins récupéré l'objet de Neville avant de le rapporter à ce dernier…

… et il était également venu au secours des quatre Gryffondor lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient malencontreusement réfugiés dans la salle où se trouvait le cerbère Touffu, en tentant d'échapper à Rusard.

Albus avait rencontré plusieurs sorciers aux caractères et mœurs bien difficiles à déchiffrer, parmi lesquels figuraient notamment Severus et Alastor Maugrey. En comparaison, il lui était aisé de prévoir les actions de personnes comme James Potter ou Sirius Black, qui fonçaient généralement dans le tas plutôt que de réfléchir à un quelconque plan.

Et c'était précisément parce qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à cerner le garçon qu'il l'avait laissé en paix ces dernières semaines. Toutefois, le Directeur n'était pas resté inaffectif pour autant. Dans le temps imparti, il avait mis en route plusieurs procédures visant à remettre en question le reniement d'Harry concernant ses parents, et qui déboucherait tôt ou tard sur un procès où serait véritablement décidé le sort du jeune Potter.

Si son attention était en partie consacrée à Harry Potter, le vieux sorcier n'en oubliait pas moins ce qu'il abritait à Poudlard, à savoir la très convoitée Pierre Philosophale… ainsi que l'un des sorciers les plus déterminés à s'en emparer.

Jusqu'ici, Severus avait pris des initiatives pour barrer la route à Quirrell aussi souvent que possible, au point que ce dernier arrivait rarement à se rendre jusqu'au troisième étage sans tomber sur le maître des potions. A ce rythme, il lui faudrait peut-être plus d'un mois pour finalement se confronter au monstrueux canidé domestiqué par Hagrid.

Esquissant un sourire malicieux, le vieil homme se leva de son siège et enfila sa cape avant d'adresser un regard à Fumseck.

- Je sens que cette année va être des plus intéressantes, mon vieil ami… et j'ai hâte de voir comment le jeune Godric s'y prendra pour protéger la pierre.

Ayant droit à un simple hochement de tête de la part de l'oiseau immortel, l'illustre sorcier se mit à fredonner une vieille chanson moldue avant de quitter son bureau pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Prévoir les actions de ses élèves et de ses subordonnés le mettait toujours en appétit.

* * *

Venant tout juste de sortir de la forêt interdite pour pénétrer dans la maison d'Hagrid, le Serpentard attendit que le demi-géant finisse de préparer le temps en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce où il se trouvait.

En effet, la maison du garde-chasse, construite en bois, n'était composée que d'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif, recouvert d'une courtepointe en patchwork.

- Fais comme chez toi. S'exclama Hagrid d'une voix bourrue.

Le garçon s'assit à l'unique table, de grandes dimensions, que comportait la pièce mais ne tarda pas à être assailli par un énorme molosse noir… qui commença à lui lécher copieusement le visage. Esquissant malgré lui un sourire, le jeune Potter entreprit de grattouiller le chien, qui se mit rapidement sur le dos, semblant particulièrement apprécier les caresses du garçon.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se rendit compte du regard attendri que posait le demi-géant sur lui, alors qu'il versait du thé fumant dans deux énormes tasses.

- Crockdur a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. Il n'est pas très difficile avec les étrangers mais il se montre souvent craintif. Tu aimes les animaux ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à Privet Drive, et mes tuteurs ne voulaient pas qu'on ait d'animal de compagnie. Ils sont très… méticuleux vis-à-vis de la propreté. Pourtant, en revenant de l'école, je croisais souvent un chien errant. Il était plutôt maigre et pas très beau avec son pelage noir mais il venait toujours jouer avec moi. C'était… c'était comme s'il savait que je n'étais pas heureux et il essayait de me remonter le moral à sa façon.

Il fit une pause, son regard se tournant vers l'âtre rougeoyant de la cheminée avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus détachée.

- Quand mon oncle l'a découvert, je devais avoir six, ou sept ans, il l'a chassé et a commencé à me ramener tous les jours en voiture avec Dudley. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis mais j'espère qu'il est heureux quelque part, auprès d'une famille qui prendrait soin de lui.

Les flammes se reflétaient toujours dans ses yeux émeraude alors qu'il fixait désormais les yeux noirs du demi-géant, un sourire mélancolique fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

- Votre admiration pour le Directeur est connue de tous, Hagrid mais vous devez comprendre pourquoi je ne la partage pas. Albus Dumbledore est l'homme qui a persuadé mes parents de m'abandonner au profit de mon oncle et ma tante, des moldus haïssant la magie au plus haut point et qui me l'ont fait comprendre jour après jour. C'est un acte que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais lui pardonner.

Harry ignorait pourquoi il s'était à ce point confié au garde-chasse. Ce dernier était proche de Dumbledore, sans doute sympathique vis-à-vis de sa cause mais également un ami des Potter. Pourtant, loin de se mettre en colère ou de se renfermer, des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux du demi-géant avant que celui-ci n'éclate en sanglots.

Surpris par la réaction d'Hagrid, il approcha une main de son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter quand ce dernier se mit à genou sur le sol et prit sa main dans les siennes avant de prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante d'émotion, et entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Pardon… pardon, Harry… c'est ma faute…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? L'interrogea le Serpentard d'un ton incertain, son visage reflétant son incompréhension.

Les sanglots du demi-géant redoublèrent et il dut essuyer la morve et les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement sur son visage avant de reprendre, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- C'était… c'était moi que le professeur Dumbledore a envoyé… c'est moi qui t'ai déposé devant la porte de ces affreux moldus…

Le sang du jeune Potter se glaça dans ses veines en entendant ces mots. Ainsi, le Directeur n'avait même pas eu la décence de s'acquitter de ses sales besognes lui-même. Non, bien sûr, le grand, l'illustre Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas se salir les mains directement… il préférait recourir aux services d'un sorcier auquel il était venu en aide par le passé, et qui lui vouait depuis le respect le plus total.

- Pardon Harry, pardon… Continua à murmurer le géant tandis qu'il continuait à pleurer, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le Serpentard posa une main sur l'épaule du demi-géant, faute de pouvoir atteindre sa tête avant de prendre la parole d'une voix douce.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon pardon car ce n'était pas de votre faute, Hagrid. Je sais que vous faites entièrement confiance au professeur… comment auriez-vous pu donc imaginer qu'il s'abaisserait à un acte aussi cruel ?

Le demi-géant releva alors la tête vers le petit sorcier, leurs regards se croisant l'espace d'un instant avant que les yeux d'Hagrid ne soient à nouveau embués de larmes.

- Tu es trop gentil, Harry… trop gentil…

- Nous dirons que c'est un défaut que nous partageons tous les deux, d'accord ? Et puis, en toute sincérité, ma démarche n'était pas totalement innocente.

Allant se rasseoir sur sa chaise, le garde-chasse lui adressa un regard chargé d'incompréhension, en face duquel l'élève parut presque mal à l'aise.

- En me portant au secours de mon ami Neville et de trois autres Gryffondor, incluant Godric, j'ai rencontré le chien à trois têtes qui se trouve au troisième étage. Sachant qu'il n'était pas arrivé là par hasard, je me suis douté qu'il vous appartenait peut-être.

Tout en essuyant avec sa manche, le demi-géant acquiesça de la tête avant de prendre la parole.

- Oui, il s'appelle Touffu. C'est un ami grec, rencontré dans un pub, qui me l'a vendu l'année dernière.

- Hagrid, vous savez pourquoi Dumbledore vous a demandé de le placer à cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Je doute qu'il vous ait envoyé à Gringotts pour récupérer… l'objet, sans vous en préciser la nature. Après tout, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup trop précieux pour se risquer à le perdre. S'exclama alors le garçon, d'un air résolument sérieux.

Les yeux du garde-chasse s'écarquillèrent, tandis qu'il réalisait que le jeune Potter était au courant de toute l'histoire… ou tout du moins devait-il le supposer.

En réalité, c'était ce que les moldus appelaient un coup de bluff. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de l'objet en question, si ce n'est qu'il était de petite taille. Toutefois, si c'était quelque chose que Dumbledore avait pris la peine de cacher à Gringotts, puis dans l'enceinte même de son école, au risque de devoir placer un cerbère aussi près des élèves, cela devait être particulièrement important.

Son bluff parut marcher car le demi-géant finit par laisser échapper un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

- Ecoute Harry, il faudrait mieux que tu ne cherches pas trop à te mêler de cette histoire. Même s'il n'est pas quelqu'un d'aussi… bienveillant que je le pensais, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Et cette affaire ne concerne que lui et Nicolas Flamel…

Apparemment inconscient de la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire, Hagrid porta sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ses lèvres. Retenant tant bien que mal de montrer sa joie face à ce nouvel indice, le garçon tourna et retourna le nom dans sa tête dans l'espoir d'un déclic…

Vis-à-vis de ses connaissances magiques, le garçon n'avait pas le moindre souvenir que ce nom ait été abordé, ni pendant ses cours, ni dans les manuels scolaires. Et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de familier à ce sujet…

C'est alors que le déclic survint. C'était un lointain souvenir, datant d'un cours de sciences qu'il avait eu à l'école primaire. Ce jour-là avait été leur dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'été et leur enseignant avait décidé de leur raconter quelques anecdotes concernant la chimie mais aussi les affabulations et pseudosciences qui l'avaient précédé…

… et c'est ainsi qu'il leur avait parlé de l'alchimie, une discipline censée permettre de changer le plomb en or, ce qui était totalement impossible. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux était un Français, ayant vécu au XIVème siècle, du nom de… Nicolas Flamel.

On lui associait d'ailleurs un mythe particulièrement connu, aboutissement ultime de l'alchimie sous la forme d'une pierre, qui était non seulement capable de changer le plomb en or mais aussi de créer l'élixir de longue vie, permettant à toute personne s'en abreuvant régulièrement de vivre éternellement…

La Pierre Philosophale.

Harry avait appris à accepter que bien des choses qu'il avait présumées fictives dans le monde moldu, existaient véritablement dans le monde sorcier. C'était le cas de la magie en général, et de ses nombreuses applications, ainsi bien sûr que des créatures magiques dont le cerbère et le phénix étaient des exemples parmi les plus époustouflants.

Toutefois, la pierre philosophale appartenait à une toute autre catégorie. Car s'il se souciait peu de l'argent, Harry voyait dans cette œuvre alchimique la réalisation du plus vieux rêve de l'Homme : l'immortalité.

Ce fut une chance pour lui qu'Hagrid lui ai tourné le dos pour aller chercher des gâteaux car l'espace de quelques instants, le visage du garçon avait été le reflet d'une stupéfaction des plus totales… et qui laissa bientôt place au raisonnement tandis que les pièces se mettaient finalement en place.

Pour une raison quelconque, Flamel avait confié la pierre philosophale à Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait dans un premier temps gardée à Gringotts, où il la croyait en sûreté. Puis, il avait décidé que la banque des sorciers n'était plus sûre et avait demandé à Hagrid de la lui rapporter… juste à temps d'ailleurs, puisque le coffre vide avait été forcé un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Quelqu'un avait essayé de voler la pierre et ce mystérieux inconnu était suffisamment puissant ou influent pour s'introduire jusqu'aux niveaux inférieurs de la banque, au nez et à la barbe des gobelins. Il lui fallait suspecter que cette personne n'avait pas de bonnes intentions concernant la pierre… mais plus important encore, il lui fallait déterminer l'usage qu'il comptait en faire.

Si l'argent avait été son but, il lui aurait suffi de dévaliser un autre coffre. Compte-tenu de son habileté, cela lui aurait sans doute posé peu d'inconvénients s'il s'était attaqué à un coffre moins sécurisé.

Mais non, il lui fallait absolument cette pierre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il s'intéressait à son autre pouvoir, celui de produire l'élixir de longue vie. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il était mourant, ou tout du moins effroyablement malade… au point qu'aucune des potions, ni qu'aucun des sortilèges spécialisés dans la médicomagie ne lui soient d'aucun secours.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?

Le garçon releva la tête en entendant les paroles du demi-géant, prononcées d'une voix préoccupée. Réussissant à feindre un léger sourire, Harry secoua négativement la tête avant de porter son regard sur les gâteaux qu'Hagrid avait posés devant lui.

- Je vais bien, oui. Je pensais simplement que mes cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Désolé de vous avoir importuné.

- Tu ne m'as pas embêté du tout, Harry. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir pu parler un peu avec toi. Et puis tiens, prends ces gâteaux avec toi.

Fourrant les gâteaux dans sa poche, le garçon adressa cette fois-ci un sourire sincère au garde-chasse, et caressa un instant la tête de Crockdur avant de quitter les lieux. Un vent fort balayait le petit pré qui le séparait du château mais il n'y prêta pas d'attention.

Ses pensées étaient en effet tournées vers ce nouveau mystère qu'il lui fallait résoudre, et si possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Qui en avait après la Pierre Philosophale ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur **: Je rappelle juste que je réponds aux reviews par une review générale que je poste moi-même avant de poster chaque nouveau chapitre. :)


	9. Halloween

Chapitre 9 : Halloween

* * *

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour pour Harry Potter.

En effet, le soir du 31 octobre 1981, Lord Voldemort avait pénétré dans la demeure des Potter à Godric's Hollow et tenté d'assassiner les jumeaux qui s'y trouvaient. Si le reste du monde sorcier célébrait ce jour comme le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il représentait pour Harry le jour où Godric était devenu « Celui-Qui-A-Survécu », étant élevé au rang d'héros aux yeux du monde sorcier… et où lui-même avait été abandonné aux Dursley parce qu'il représentait un obstacle aux plans de Dumbledore.

Bref, le Serpentard avait hâte que cette journée se termine, et il désirait également éviter d'être témoin des réjouissances qui auraient certainement lieu dans la Grande Salle. Voilà pourquoi il avait pris son petit-déjeuner particulièrement tôt et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick… avec près d'une heure d'avance.

Assis à l'une de quatre longues tables qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, le jeune Potter était en train de finir de rédiger une lettre à Ragnok lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Pliant soigneusement le morceau de parchemin, il le glissa ensuite dans une enveloppe avant de la tendre à Hedwige, perchée à côté de lui. La chouette s'envola par la fenêtre à l'instant même où le nouveau venu pénétrait dans la pièce.

Harry constata sans grande surprise qu'il s'agissait du professeur de Sortilèges. Le Directeur des Serdaigle chemina dans la pièce, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, et avait déjà parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du Serpentard. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire rayonnant, qui était si caractéristique de l'enseignant.

- Bonjour, M. Potter ! Je n'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez déjà là. Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?

L'élève de première année avait bien évidemment réfléchi à une excuse plausible à adresser au petit professeur si ce dernier s'était avéré arriver en classe plus tôt que prévu. Toutefois, le garçon aux yeux émeraude vit dans cette question tout à fait innocente une parfaite opportunité pour obtenir quelques réponses aux questions qui lui occupaient l'esprit depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Prenant un air un peu gêné, que l'enseignant interprèterait sûrement comme un signe de honte d'être une nouvelle fois venu interroger Flitwick concernant un sujet n'ayant pas un rapport direct avec le programme des élèves de première année, le jeune Potter se décida finalement à lui répondre.

- Et bien… c'est exact, professeur. Je suis un peu confus mais je ne savais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser.

- Je vous écoute, M. Potter. Répondit l'enseignant en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il venait de conjurer, juste en face de lui.

- J'aurais voulu savoir ce que pouviez me dire sur… l'Alchimie ?

Là où Rogue et McGonagall auraient encaissé la question avec un stoïcisme digne d'un joueur de poker professionnel, le professeur de Sortilèges laissa apparaître une légère surprise, notamment dans le tressaillement de ses sourcils. Si cette réaction aurait facilement échappé à un observateur inattentif, Harry était trop habitué à déchiffrer les expressions de ses interlocuteurs pour ne pas reconnaître la surprise et peut-être même une once de méfiance sur les traits de Flitwick.

A sa décharge, le petit professeur demeura aussi calme qu'auparavant.

- Elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard, M. Potter… puis-je savoir comment vous avez entendu parler de cette discipline ?

Le jeune Potter aurait aisément pu inventer un mensonge qui tenait la route mais l'expérience lui avait appris que le meilleur des mensonges résidait dans un léger détournement de la vérité… ou comme l'aurait dit un illustre maître Jedi, dans la vérité perçue « d'un certain point de vue ».

C'est pourquoi le Serpentard conserva son air légèrement honteux avant de répondre :

- J'ai entendu Hagrid citer le nom de Nicolas Flamel lors d'une conversation et… bien que j'ai été élevé par des moldus, son nom est connu même dans la culture moldue. A l'école primaire, notre instituteur avait parlé des légendes concernant les préludes de la science, et notamment les pseudosciences comme l'alchimie.

Il vit alors la méfiance disparaître du visage de l'enseignant, remplacée par l'agacement qu'il devait sans doute ressentir vis-à-vis de l'imprudence et de la langue trop bien pendue du garde-chasse. Il ne sembla d'ailleurs pas douter de la version du jeune Potter, qui était après tout assez plausible.

Et au cas où les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure par la suite, Harry avait la vérité de son côté et des souvenirs pouvant justifier ses affirmations. Après tout, il savait qu'il devait être préparé au pire si ce genre d'informations arrivait aux oreilles des Potter, ou pire encore, à celles de Dumbledore.

Le petit professeur ne tarda toutefois pas à reprendre la parole, d'un air certes un peu résigné mais aussi soulagé de l'innocence de la question qui venait de lui être posée.

- L'alchimie est une discipline magique qui existe depuis un peu plus de deux mille ans environ. Elle vise à utiliser la magie pour effectuer des transmutations. C'est un processus très compliqué à expliquer mais pour faire court, il s'agit de réussir à manipuler les éléments, en l'occurrence le Feu, l'Eau, l'Air et la Terre ainsi qu'à les faire interagir entre eux grâce à la magie. Certains ont même réussi à manipuler la magie elle-même pour en faire une source de vie…

- Comme pour la Pierre Philosophale ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Si le garçon avait entendu parler d'alchimie et de Nicolas Flamel, il était on ne peut plus logique que l'histoire de la Pierre Philosophale ait également été abordée. Après tout, elle avait fasciné les moldus pendant des siècles, bien avant qu'ils ne mettent au point leur propre science, sans l'aide de la magie.

C'est pourquoi Filius se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête avant de reprendre d'un ton plus las.

- Il faut que vous compreniez, M. Potter, que des hommes ont commis les pires atrocités pour tenter de percer le secret de la Pierre. Ce n'est pas exactement un sujet tabou mais… disons simplement que les communautés magiques ont décidé d'un commun accord de cesser l'enseignement scolaire de l'alchimie depuis plus de deux siècles. La plupart des ouvrages que vous trouverez à ce sujet sont simplement des recueils historiques des événements mais presque aucun livre en circulation ne contient la moindre information pratique sur la transmutation.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi le jeune Potter n'avait trouvé que très peu d'informations à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien sûr trouvé des références à Flamel dans certains ouvrages mais elles étaient centrées sur les propriétés de la Pierre Philosophale et le fait que l'alchimiste s'était en quelque sorte retiré de la vie publique pour couler des jours tranquilles avec son épouse dans le Devon.

Harry était sur le point de poser une autre question lorsque de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Consultant furtivement sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant le début du cours et décida donc de ne pas trop en demander à l'enseignant.

- Merci pour ces éclaircissements, professeur. Vous m'êtes comme toujours d'un grand secours.

- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous renseigner, M. Potter. Par contre, je vous demanderais de rester discret quant à ce que nous venons de discuter, surtout vis-à-vis du professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'en dirai pas un mot, monsieur. Répondit simplement Harry avec un sourire.

Comme s'il avait l'intention de révéler à ce vieux manipulateur qu'il avait non seulement découvert ce qu'il cachait dans l'école mais aussi la véritable valeur de l'objet en question…

Logiquement, si l'alchimie avait été bannie des programmes scolaires plus de deux siècles auparavant, cela signifiait que même les plus vieux sorciers, et notamment les contemporains de Dumbledore, ignoraient tout des principes de la transmutation. Et par conséquent, ce devait également être le cas de Voldemort, qu'il savait être sensiblement plus jeune que le Directeur…

Il ne restait donc qu'une poignée d'alchimistes en ce monde, parmi lesquels le plus renommé était Nicolas Flamel, un sorcier âgé de plus de six cents ans… et le seul créateur connu de la fameuse « Pierre des Sages ». Une Pierre que le vieil alchimiste avait cru bon de confier à Dumbledore pour la protéger d'un sorcier puissant, voire même extrêmement puissant si Dumbledore était le seul recours de Flamel…

… et un seul nom lui venait à l'esprit : Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Le mage noir était censé avoir été anéanti lors de cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween, dix ans plus tôt mais bien des gens le suspectaient d'avoir survécu. Peut-être était-ce effectivement le cas mais qu'il en était demeuré incroyablement affaibli, au point de chercher par tous les moyens à obtenir la Pierre Philosophale.

Le jeune Potter ne put néanmoins pas aller plus loin dans ses réflexions puisqu'une voix le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Bonjour Harry.

Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que celui qui lui faisait face était un garçon aux cheveux d'un roux sombre et aux yeux noisette. Il portait le blason des Gryffondor sur sa poitrine et arborait sur son visage un air assez décontracté qui lui rappelait un peu son cher géniteur…

Oui, celui qui se tenait debout devant lui n'était autre que Godric Potter, Sauveur du monde magique, et aussi – malheureusement - son frère.

- Bonjour Godric, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Bien que l'expression et la voix du Serpentard aient exprimé la neutralité la plus totale, les rouages de l'esprit d'Harry tournaient à plein régime pour trouver la raison ayant pu amener le plus jeune attrapeur de ce siècle à venir le voir. Le Survivant passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air assez gêné qu'arborait souvent James Potter et qui ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement que le vert et argent ressentait à son égard.

- Et bien, je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle ce matin… donc je me suis dit que je te trouverais sûrement ici.

- C'est une déduction correcte mais qui ne répond pas à la question que je viens de te poser. Répondit Harry le plus calmement possible.

La logique n'était pas exactement la meilleure méthode pour faire en sorte qu'un Gryffondor cesse de vous importuner mais faute de vouloir atterrir dans le bureau du Directeur, c'était l'une des seules qu'il pouvait se permettre d'utiliser…

- Et bien… tu sais quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ? Tenta à nouveau Godric, l'espoir se lisant aisément dans ses yeux noisette.

- Le 31 octobre 1991, jour où les moldus et sorciers fêtent Halloween et qui s'avère être également le dixième anniversaire de la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui, tout cela grâce à toi bien évidemment.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été particulièrement effrayé par le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il préférait employer la formule populaire en public, pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Même s'il avait de nouveau répondu sans exprimer la moindre émotion, le sarcasme sous-jacent n'avait pas dû passer inaperçu, même aux oreilles d'un Gryffondor.

Malheureusement, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ne paraissait pas résolu à le laisser tranquille. Son visage ne tarda pas à prendre une expression plus déterminée tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix plus assurée.

- Papa sera là avec quelques autres Aurors pour assurer la sécurité. Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on puisse passer la soirée ensemble… en famille, tu vois.

Si le visage du Serpentard resta de marbre, il serra ses poings, dissimulés sous la table, avec une telle force que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Ainsi, voilà ce que le Golden Boy voulait qu'ils soient en « famille »…

Levant finalement les yeux vers lui, son regard émeraude était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton ferme.

- Rien ne t'empêche de fêter cet événement avec tes parents mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec eux. Les ponts qui ont été coupés ne peuvent _pas_ être reconstruits.

Le Gryffondor ne réussit pas à masquer sa surprise face au comportement de son frère, une surprise qui laissa bientôt place à de la colère tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'une voix plus forte.

- Ecoute, je ne savais pas que tu existais avant la répartition et… je ne veux pas excuser nos parents pour la décision qu'ils ont prise. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que maman n'a pas arrêté de pleurer depuis l'entrevue dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et…

Harry était en train de se mordre la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Le garçon connaissait trop bien ce sentiment de haine qui était en train de ressurgir du plus profond de son être. Les souvenirs des tourments qu'il avait subis auprès des Dursley n'en devenaient que plus vifs, tout comme la souffrance qu'ils avaient engendrée.

Pourtant, le protégé de Ragnok tint bon, réussissant même à prendre la parole, son expression quelque peu crispée.

- Cela ne me concerne plus. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière, jamais. Déclara-t-il d'un ton quelque peu inégal.

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos, prêt à quitter la pièce pour attendre l'arrivée des autres élèves à l'extérieur… mais il en fut empêché par Godric, qui le rattrapa par le bras, tandis que ce dernier reprenait la parole d'une voix plus enflammée.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Je sais que ton enfance n'a pas dû être facile mais… le temps a passé depuis et maintenant, tu as l'occasion de passer un peu de temps avec nous ! S'il te plaît, Harry. Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'intention de rester tout seul, simplement parce que tu es trop fier pour accepter notre…

Le Survivant n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce qu'en une fraction de seconde, le Serpentard s'était libéré de sa prise avant d'attraper violemment le Gryffondor par le col de sa chemise, le forçant ainsi à se tenir à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Les iris émeraude du jeune Potter paraissaient littéralement étinceler de haine alors qu'il murmurait ces paroles à voix basse.

- Tu ne sais rien ! Strictement _rien_ ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu endurer chez les Dursley, Potter alors ne crois pas avoir le droit de me juger. Va donc rejoindre ta cour d'admirateurs et _fiche-moi-la-paix_ !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il repoussa brusquement l'adolescent en arrière, qui manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Les joues rougies par la colère et la honte de s'être fait maîtriser si facilement, le Gryffondor était sur le point de dégainer sa baguette lorsqu'un murmure glacé résonna derrière lui.

- A ta place, je m'abstiendrais de faire ça.

Faisant volte-face, Godric aperçut alors une silhouette sortir silencieusement de l'ombre. Il s'agissait d'un garçon efflanqué dont les cheveux châtains étaient assez courts, et qui portait le blason des Serpentard sur la poitrine. Bien que son visage fut totalement dépourvu d'expression, ses yeux noirs lui conféraient un air sombre qui le faisait apparaître comme une menace sérieuse aux yeux du Gryffondor.

- Sinon quoi, Nott ? Rétorqua Potter avec sarcasme.

- Sinon, tu finiras dans un tel état que tu ne pourras même plus épeler le mot Quidditch, et encore moins y jouter pendant le reste de l'année scolaire. Avoue que ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répondit une autre voix avec humour.

Tournant la tête vers le nouveau venu, il aperçut ainsi un autre Serpentard qui se tenait adossé contre la porte de la salle de classe. Assez grand pour son âge, le garçon avait une peau presque aussi sombre que la robe noire de son uniforme scolaire. Avec ses pommettes hautes et ses yeux en amende, Blaise Zabini arborait un air plutôt jovial mais son sourire cynique laissait présager que ses mots étaient tout sauf des paroles en l'air.

Le Gryffondor avait beau avoir une haute opinion de ses capacités en matière de duel, il n'était pas inconscient au point de se croire capable d'affronter trois adversaires à lui seul, surtout lorsqu'il avait été témoin personnellement de ce qu'Harry était capable d'accomplir avec une baguette face au cerbère.

Esquissant une grimace de dégoût, il alla s'asseoir en silence à l'une des tables du côté opposé à celle des Serpentard tandis que Théodore et Blaise s'installèrent de part et d'autre de leur camarade de maison.

- Et ben, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit pour le mettre dans une colère pareille mais il avait l'air sacrément remonté, notre petit héros national ! S'exclama Blaise avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

- Blaise… Commença Théo, une note d'avertissement clairement discernable dans sa voix.

- Désolé mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir le prince des lionceaux perdre son sang-froid… enfin, à part en présence de Rogue.

Harry demeura toutefois silencieux, au point que le jeune Zabini avait choisi un sujet de conversation moins pesant, à savoir si le professeur Chourave serait déguisée en citrouille pour la fête de ce soir…

Le jeune Potter n'écouta ses suppositions que d'une oreille discrète, ses pensées étant dirigées sur les répercussions probables que son emportement allait peut-être avoir sur le comportement de Dumbledore, et par conséquent des autres professeurs, à son égard.

Il lui faudrait réagir vite s'il voulait éviter le pire.

* * *

- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez, rappelez-vous, levez, tournez. Et prononcez distinctivement la formule magique, c'est très important. N'oubliez jamais le sorcier Baruffio qui avait un défaut de prononciation et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

Le petit professeur essayait tant bien que mal de leur donner ses instructions, mais même perché comme il l'était sur une pile de livres, il avait du mal à distinguer tous les élèves.

L'un des Gryffondor, répondant au nom de Seamus Finnigan si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, échouait lamentablement dans ses tentatives de faire léviter sa plume, et s'énerva tellement qu'il finit par y mettre le feu.

Un autre des rouge et or, qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un des amis fidèles de Godric, Ronald Weasley, ne s'en sortait pas mieux. Battant des bras comme un moulin à vent, tout en prononçant la formule particulièrement mal, il semblait tout de même étonné, voire frustré, de ne pas parvenir à la faire flotter.

Cependant, Harry ne prêtait pas plus d'attention que cela aux Gryffondor… hormis un en particulier. Ayant volontairement profité de l'inattention de Flitwick pour rejoindre la table des rouge et or, le jeune Potter s'employait à aider Neville.

Le fils des Aurors Londubat n'était pas mauvais. Sa technique était pas mal et sa prononciation ne lui semblait pas non plus incorrecte. Non, le garçon aux cheveux bruns manquait simplement de confiance en lui et c'est pourquoi Harry faisait son possible pour lui venir en aide à ce sujet.

- L'important dans un sort, plus que le mouvement ou l'incantation, c'est la concentration. Ferme les yeux et visualise la plume.

Le jeune Londubat parut hésiter un instant avant de lui obéir. Le Serpentard poursuivit alors ses instructions.

- Maintenant, rappelle-toi le mouvement montré par Flitwick et la formule qu'il a prononcée. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Est-ce que tu as aussi en mémoire la démonstration qu'il nous a faite ?

- Hm… oui, je revois la plume qui flotte.

- Garde cette image en tête. Voilà ce que tu vas faire ensuite : récite la formule tout en faisant le mouvement, et surtout, n'ouvre pas les yeux avant que je te le dise, d'accord ?

- Ok, Harry.

Il observa alors le Gryffondor tandis qu'il effectuait parfaitement le mouvement, récitant l'incantation d'une voix plus affirmée :

- _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix amusée.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Neville s'exécuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte du spectacle dont il était témoin.

Sa plume était en train de flotter tranquillement devant lui.

Songeant qu'il devait s'agir de l'exploit d'Harry, le Gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui mais ce dernier avait les mains vides, et continuait de lui adresse un sourire espiègle.

- C'est… c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? L'interrogea Neville.

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi et puis, tu es le seul à fixer ta baguette sur cette plume. Qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Je… merci, Harry. Je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivé sans toi.

Le jeune Londubat se mit à sourire à son tour, avec cet air à la fois chaleureux et humble qu'il en était venu à apprécier. Contrairement à Ron Weasley, Neville n'était pas le genre de personne à se vanter de ses accomplissements ou à rejeter la faute de ses échecs sur les autres. S'il existait une incarnation idéale de l'esprit Gryffondor : courageux, intègre, altruiste et profondément gentil alors il s'agissait de quelqu'un comme Neville.

Malheureusement, ces pensées le ramenèrent ensuite vers son frère.

Intellectuellement, Harry pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Godric. Pour lui, ses parents avaient commis une simple erreur de jugement, certes grave mais résolument pas irréparable. Après tout, le Survivant ne paraissait pas avoir souffert, et si ce qu'il avait lu était exact, il avait même été choyé et gâté au possible dans son enfance…

Malheureusement, les Potter constituaient l'un des seuls sujets où il n'arrivait pas à penser de manière totalement rationnelle.

A chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les deux époux en train de converser tranquillement au coin du feu avec Dumbledore, tandis que le vieux manipulateur les persuadait habilement de confier leur « autre fils » à leur famille proche.

Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas entièrement responsables mais du point de vue d'Harry, ils avaient fait leur choix. Personne ne les avait forcés à l'abandonner, et encore moins à des gens comme les Dursley…

Ces gens étaient convaincus que Dumbledore était une sorte d'incarnation de la sagesse, comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin lui-même. Quelle que soit la situation, le Serpentard était convaincu que les Potter feraient toujours passer les décisions du professeur avant tout le reste…

… et cela incluait leur propre progéniture.

- Bravo M. Londubat ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

La voix de Flitwick le ramena à la réalité, et c'est ainsi qu'il regarda l'enseignant tandis qu'il applaudissait Neville, dont le visage avait viré au rouge pivoine. Les autres Gryffondor parurent d'abord étonnés mais bien vite, plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent le féliciter pour sa performance.

Harry était sur le point de s'esquiver pour retourner à sa table quand une voix le fit s'arrêter net.

- Je vous ai vu, vous savez, M. Potter.

L'élève fit volte-face, remarquant l'air amusé qu'arborait le professeur de Sortilèges tandis qu'il lissait sa moustache.

- Désolé, professeur. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû quitter ma table mais…

- Non, non. Ne vous excusez pas. La règle selon laquelle il n'est pas encouragé d'aller et venir d'une table à l'autre avait été mise en place pour empêcher les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de se quereller. Or, ce n'était certainement pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

Harry demeura silencieux, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la meilleure manière de réagir dans ce genre de situation, ni ce que le Directeur des Serdaigle attendait de lui.

- Vous vous êtes montré patient avec M. Londubat, mais également bon pédagogue. Minerva m'avait dit qu'il souffrait d'un manque d'assurance en ses capacités mais je craignais qu'une intervention de ma part n'approfondisse le problème au lieu de le résoudre.

- Et vous auriez sans doute eu raison, professeur… mais Neville est mon ami et il sait que si je cherche à l'aider, c'est pour son bien et non pour gagner un ascendant sur lui ou pour le rabaisser. C'est assez étrange mais… non, oubliez ça. Termina le garçon en détournant la tête.

Cependant, il lui parut évident qu'il avait suscité de la curiosité chez l'enseignant, qui l'enjoignit de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Et bien, depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai constaté que la compétition était très encouragée, notamment en Sortilèges, en Métamorphose et même en vol. C'est comme si l'indépendance était privilégiée par rapport à la cohésion… il n'y a que le professeur Chourave et les Poufsouffle qui semblent l'encourager et ils sont même rabaissés pour cela.

Comme à son habitude, le professeur fut bien en peine de cacher sa surprise, et plus surprenant encore, sa gêne. Passant de nouveau une main sur sa moustache, d'un geste plus nerveux, Filius lui répondit d'une voix attristée.

- Je comprends votre sentiment, M. Potter et je le partage, d'une certaine manière. C'est une politique qu'Albus avait mise en place il y a déjà plusieurs années, en pensant que les élèves réussiraient peut-être mieux en classe s'il y avait un peu plus de compétition entre eux.

- S'est-elle réellement avérée efficace, monsieur ? Je veux dire, en comparant les résultats d'avant et d'après l'adoption de la mesure ?

- Les résultats étaient plutôt mitigés mais Albus n'a pas souhaité revenir là-dessus…

Ils auraient sans doute pu s'attarder plus longtemps sur le sujet mais le cours se termina à cet instant. Blaise et Théo l'attendaient à la porte, en compagnie de Tracy… et Daphné. Neville lui adressa un geste amical de la main avant de quitter la salle, se rendant probablement à son prochain cours.

En revanche, il ne vit aucune trace d'Hermione.


	10. Serpent au Coeur de Lion

**Note de l'auteur** : N'ayant malheureusement pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews individuellement, je rappelle que j'y réponds avant la publication de chaque chapitre dans une review commune. J'essaie de répondre à un maximum de questions mais il se peut que j'en oublie certaines donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP si besoin. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Serpent au cœur de Lion

* * *

Harry ne manqua pas de remercier chaleureusement Théo lorsque celui-ci accepta de prêter spécialement attention au cours de Binns, et de copier ses notes à la fin du cours, à son intention. En effet, le jeune Potter n'avait pas spécialement envie d'écouter les propos ennuyeux et répétitifs du fantôme concernant les rébellions gobelins aujourd'hui...

… surtout depuis qu'il avait récemment appris, grâce à l'un des ouvrages prêtés par Ragnok, que ce qui était écrit dans les manuels d'Histoire de la Magie s'avérait très éloigné de la réalité historique. Le Serpentard ne se rappelait pas avoir vu un tel exemple de propagande depuis ses cours d'histoire portant sur la guerre froide à l'école primaire.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait réellement l'esprit du garçon en cet instant. Non, ce dernier songeait plutôt à ce que son illustre frère allait peut-être raconter à Dumbledore, et c'est pourquoi il avait disposé sa Carte sur ses genoux afin de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

Heureusement pour lui, Godric se trouvait actuellement dans l'une des serres en compagnie des autres Gryffondor, ainsi que des Serdaigle, ce qui signifiait qu'il suivait sûrement un cours de Botanique. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce que le jeune Potter supposait puisque l'une des rouge et or les plus studieuses de son année paraissait manquer à l'appel pour ce cours.

Hermione.

La jeune Granger n'avait pas bougé des toilettes des filles depuis près d'une heure déjà mais elle faisait occasionnellement les cents pas avant de retourner dans l'une des cabines. Harry s'était naturellement interrogé sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là, tout en maudissant intérieurement les Maraudeurs pour le manque de précision de leur système. N'auraient-ils pas pu intégrer des caméras miniatures ou des micros ? Certes, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient des sang-purs, donc il ne fallait sans doute pas s'attendre à des miracles concernant leurs connaissances sur la technologie moldue mais tout de même…

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, l'élève griffonna quelques notes sur sa feuille, pour se rappeler d'explorer plus en profondeur la possibilité d'améliorer le système de la Carte lorsqu'il aurait un moment de libre, avant que ses pensées ne se tournent de nouveau vers la Gryffondor.

Son instinct lui soufflait que seul un imbécile à la langue trop bien pendue avait pu énerver la née moldue au point de la pousser à manquer un cours… or, les deux idiots les plus proéminents qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'étaient autres que Drago Malefoy et Ronald Wealsey. Après tout, Granger était une élève trop douée pour s'attirer les foudres d'un professeur, à l'exception peut-être de Rogue, mais en tous les cas, certainement pas celles de Flitwick.

Sachant que Malefoy se trouvait encore assis à sa place dans la salle de sortilèges, du côté des Serpentard, lorsqu'Harry s'était levé et qu'Hermione avait déjà disparu à ce moment là, cela ne laissait que le rouquin à l'appétit d'ogre comme unique suspect.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, les Weasley étaient une famille de sang-purs assez ancienne mais très peu appréciée des gens comme Malefoy à cause de leur pauvreté mais aussi et surtout en raison de leur point de vue pour le moins bienveillant à l'égard des moldus. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, les époux Weasley, Arthur et Molly, étaient les parents de sept enfants, dont Ronald figurait en avant-dernière place en termes d'âge.

Sur les sept Weasley en question, deux d'entre eux semblaient avoir déjà terminé leurs études, dont un dénommé Charlie qui s'était illustré chez les Gryffondors en tant qu'attrapeur. Trois autres se trouvaient à Poudlard en plus de Ronald : un préfet prénommé Percy et deux jumeaux, Fred et George, qui étaient réputés pour les blagues plus ou moins drôles qu'ils jouaient aux autres élèves et aux Serpentard en particulier.

Quant au dernier enfant… s'il se souvenait bien de la famille de rouquins qu'il avait vu avant son départ à bord du Poudlard Express, il s'agissait d'une fille, probablement plus jeune que Ron d'un an ou deux. Cela faisait tout de même un grand nombre d'enfants pour une famille de sang-purs actuelle, surtout compte-tenu de leurs moyens financiers limités.

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore parfaitement les règles qui régissaient le milieu des sangs-purs. En effet, le sujet ne lui était pas apparu comme particulièrement prioritaire en comparaison de l'apprentissage de la théorie magique – puis de la pratique – d'un certain nombre de disciplines.

Le Serpentard fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours de Binns. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la Carte avant de la replier, le jeune Potter fut pris d'un sérieux dilemme. En toute logique, il aurait dû se rendre auprès de Flitwick ou McGonagall pour essayer de préparer sa défense face aux accusations de Godric en expliquant les faits en premier… mais il pouvait difficilement ignorer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Jurant contre ses gênes Potter, il fourra le parchemin redevenu vierge dans son sac avant de quitter la salle de classe, regardant un instant ses camarades de classe se diriger vers les escaliers qui les mèneraient à la Grande Salle tandis qu'il prenait la direction opposée d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Godric devait reconnaître qu'en passant les portes de la Grande Salle, il se sentait épuisé à la fois moralement et physiquement. Le cours de botanique n'avait guère été plaisant – comme à l'accoutumée – mais sa performance avait été pire que d'habitude, en partie parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

Ses pensées avaient été partagées entre la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Harry et l'absence d'Hermione au cours de Botanique. Finalement, ce fut en écoutant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil discuter qu'il apprit que la jeune Granger s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage, vraisemblablement pour pleurer et qu'elle n'avait voulu être dérangée sous aucun prétexte.

Etant très certainement le responsable de cette crise de larmes, Ron eut le bon goût de paraître mal à l'aise mais sa culpabilité s'effaça quelque peu lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans les Grande Salle. Des milliers de chauve-souris volaient près du plafond avant de fondre sur les tables tels de lourds nuages noirs, faisant vaciller par moments les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles vides.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant les différents mets apparaître dans les plats d'or que Godric réalisa à quel point il était affamé, mais probablement pas autant que le rouquin, qui engloutissait des quantités faramineuses de nourriture, à une allure tout à fait prodigieuse… mais qui rendait ce spectacle absolument dégoûtant. Détournant son regard de lui, le rouge et or entreprit de se servir des pommes de terre lorsque des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le sol de pierre.

Le professeur Quirrell venait de pénétrer dans la salle en courant, son turban mis de travers et une expression de profonde terreur peinte sur le visage. Les élèves le regardèrent se précipiter vers la table des professeurs – et s'effondrer à moitié dessus – avant de bafouiller d'une voix haletante :

- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…

Les murmures qui parcouraient alors les tables se transformèrent alors en une clameur assourdissante et il fallut que le directeur fasse exploser des gerbes d'étincelles pourpres pour rétablir un semblant de silence dans la salle. Dumbledore prit alors la parole d'un ton calme mais sans appel.

- Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives.

La suite fut assez confuse, Godric n'écoutant qu'à moitié les propos de Percy avant d'interroger Ron sur la présence d'un troll dans le château. Le rouquin n'en savait visiblement pas plus que lui mais il émit tout de même l'hypothèse que Peeves soit impliqué d'une manière ou d'un autre. C'est alors qu'une pensée d'une toute autre nature traversa l'esprit du jeune Potter.

- Au fait, Hermione… elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll.

Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, apparemment tiraillé entre la perspective rassurante de suivre son frère aîné avec le reste des élèves ou bien de prendre le pari le plus risqué, mais qui s'avérait aussi le choix le plus juste, et donc le plus digne de Godric Gryffondor.

- D'accord, allons la chercher mais on n'a pas intérêt à ce que Percy nous voie sinon…

Les Gryffondor l'ignoraient mais à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, des élèves de première année aux blasons vert et argent suivaient un raisonnement assez similaire.

* * *

- Où est passé Harry ? Demanda une Tracy visiblement inquiète.

- Probablement en train de se pavaner dans un couloir… Commença à répondre Daphné sur un ton sarcastique…

… avant de stopper net en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait Théodore. Il était tellement rare de voir le jeune Nott exprimer autre chose que son habituelle apathie qu'elle en resta un instant sans voix. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner d'eux, et il serait sans doute sorti du rang si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? L'interrogea Zabini.

Nott se dégagea avant de lui répondre de ce ton monocorde qui lui était coutumier.

- Retrouver Harry et l'avertir pour le troll.

La jeune Greengrass laissa alors échapper un reniflement méprisant avant de rétorquer :

- Oh, et qu'est-ce que Potter a bien pu faire pour obtenir une telle loyauté de ta part ? Il t'a laissé recopier ses devoirs peut-être ?

Théo ne répondit pas immédiatement mais le regard qu'il adressa cette fois-ci à la Serpentard était davantage porteur d'écœurement que de colère. De son point de vue, il fallait vraiment tomber très bas pour demander à quelqu'un d'autre de faire ses devoirs à sa place, ou alors posséder l'intelligence d'un lutin de Cornouailles…

A leur grande surprise, ce n'est pas un vert et argent qui rompit le silence pesant du groupe.

- Moi aussi, je suis inquiet pour Harry. Si tu veux aller à sa recherche, je… je suis avec toi, Théodore.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Neville, qui s'était faufilé parmi les Serpentard sans que personne ne le remarque et, plus étonnant encore, qui tendait sa main vers Nott. Ce dernier la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce même geste, esquissé par Harry, quelques semaines auparavant. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il la serra avec fermeté avant d'acquiescer solennellement de la tête.

Un soupir largement exagéré se fit entendre derrière eux.

- D'accord, je suis des vôtres. S'exclama Blaise en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement résigné.

Voyant que la jeune Davis se joignait au groupe, Daphné se mordit la lèvre mais finit par les suivre, tout en songeant qu'il s'agissait sans nul doute possible d'une très mauvaise idée… et peut-être aussi parce que finir sa courte vie sous les coups de massue d'un troll en étant partie à la recherche de Potter ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

* * *

Godric et Ronald ne regrettèrent jamais autant une décision que celle qu'ils avaient prise d'aller chercher Hermione. En effet, en arrivant dans les toilettes des filles, ils se rendirent compte trop tard que non seulement la Gryffondor ne s'y trouvait pas… mais que par contre le troll lui, y était. Ce dernier leur barrait d'ailleurs l'accès à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés, et qui constituait la seule issue possible.

Tandis que le jeune Weasley agitait vainement sa baguette en essayant de prononcer une formule qui ressemblait à celle du sortilège de lévitation, le Survivant essayait de se calmer mais il n'y parvenait pas. Son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblantes, le Gryffondor était paralysé sur place, tout en étant conscient qu'à chaque instant, il se rapprochait un peu plus de sa fin.

Se maudissant de sa propre impuissance, il ne put s'empêcher de revoir Harry face au Cerbère. Son frère avait été maître de lui, et plus courageux qu'il ne se sentait capable de l'être. C'est à cet instant qu'il comprit la différence entre les aventures certes téméraires mais assez peu dangereuses des Maraudeurs et le véritable courage, qui consistait à maîtriser sa peur face à toute menace.

Mais ces pensées lui parurent soudainement bien futiles, le monstre de quatre mètres de hauteur à la peau grisâtre étant en train de lever son énorme massue au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi allait disparaître le Survivant, réduit en bouillie par un troll…

- Incarcerem !

Des cordes apparurent alors de nulle part pour ligoter le troll des montagnes, lui faisant lâcher sa massue. Visiblement en colère, il laissait échapper des grognements frustrés tout en essayant de déchirer les cordes, qui commencèrent rapidement à s'user.

- Wingardium leviosa !

La créature commença alors à s'élever lentement dans les airs et stoppa immédiatement de se débattre. Mi-effrayé, mi-émerveillé par la perspective de voler, le troll ne chercha même pas à se protéger lorsque sa tête heurta durement le plafond de la pièce. Poussant un grognement plaintif, il s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol, soulevant un lourd nuage de poussière autour de lui et obstruant la vision du Gryffondor.

Lorsque la poussière retomba finalement, Godric jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et remarqua ainsi la présence d'Harry, baguette levée, flanqué d'Hermione et du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière était essoufflée mais elle semblait également stupéfiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- M. Potter… comment avez-vous réussi à faire léviter ce troll ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le Serpentard, visiblement en sueur et le souffle court, réussit quand même à esquisser un sourire amusé avant de répondre d'un ton malicieux.

- La taille importe peu… regardez-moi, est-ce par ma taille que vous pouvez me juger ? Et bien, vous ne devriez pas car mon alliée est la Force, et c'est de mes alliés la plus puissante…

Il croisa alors le regard d'Hermione, et l'expression effarée de celle-ci laissa place à un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne finisse par éclater de rire, sous le regard incrédule du professeur de Métamorphose. Minerva était sur le point de reprendre la parole à son intention mais c'est ce moment que le garçon choisit pour perdre connaissance.

* * *

_Le petit garçon, âgé d'environ neuf ans, montait tranquillement les marches menant au premier étage, tout en tenant un livre sous le bras. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'il était de retour chez les Dursley et il jouissait désormais d'un tout autre train de vie maintenant que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin se trouvaient sous son contrôle._

_L'imperium était un sortilège à difficulté variable d'après ce qu'il avait lu. Il nécessitait bien évidemment une grande concentration de la part de son utilisateur mais il fallait également prendre en compte la nature de la cible._

_En effet, il était remarquablement plus difficile d'utiliser le sortilège impardonnable sur un sorcier que sur un moldu parce que les sorciers possédaient eux aussi de la magie, et certains sorciers possédant une très forte volonté étaient en mesure de se libérer du sort. Heureusement, les moldus étaient beaucoup plus vulnérables et c'était ce qui avait grandement facilité la tâche du jeune Potter._

_Harry n'était toutefois pas un monstre, contrairement à ce que croyaient les Dursley. En effet, il leur avait permis de garder leurs chambres respectives alors qu'il aurait pu les entasser dans son ancien placard à balais… ou pire. Néanmoins, il avait réquisitionné la seconde chambre de Dudley, celle où il entreposait tous ses jouets, pour s'en servir à son usage. L'achat d'un lit n'avait pas été nécessaire puisqu'il avait récupéré celui de la chambre d'amis, qui était d'ordinaire réservé à la sœur de Vernon, Marge lors des rares visites qu'elle leur faisait._

_La chambre d'amis avait elle-même subi de nombreuses modifications. Après avoir jeté toutes les photos de chiens et autres tableaux que sa tante par alliance avait accrochés sur les murs, il avait fait repeindre la chambre dans les tons bleu ciel par son oncle et son cousin. Puis il avait équipé l'un des murs d'une grande bibliothèque en acajou, où il avait soigneusement rangé tous les livres en sa possession et plus particulièrement les rares ouvrages magiques dont il disposait._

_Puisqu'aucun d'eux n'indiquait comment se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'était mis en tête de les étudier le plus en profondeur possible. Il ne s'agissait certes que d'une vingtaine d'ouvrages mais moins de la moitié étaient destinés à l'apprentissage de débutants. Même si les livres en question étaient visiblement assez anciens, ils s'avéraient quand même être en bon état et Harry avait l'intention d'en prendre le plus grand soin._

_Si toutes les matières l'avaient plus ou moins intéressé, le jeune Potter devait reconnaître qu'il éprouvait un intérêt tout particulier pour les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose et les Potions, trois des disciplines magiques les plus complexes d'après ce qu'il avait pu lire. Venaient ensuite l'étude des runes, la botanique et les créatures magiques. La simple lecture des __Animaux Fantastiques__, de Newt Scamander, était fascinante parce qu'elle lui avait montré que nombre des créatures mythologiques que ses enseignants moldus citent parfois existent bel et bien en réalité, même si le mythe n'était pas toujours exact._

_S'asseyant au bureau qu'il avait fait déménager de la chambre des époux Dursley pour son propre usage, Harry délaissa __Le Livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 1_ _avant de reporter son attention sur un cahier noir assez quelconque mais d'aspect visiblement ancien. Il l'ouvrit vers le milieu et entreprit de poursuivre sa lecture._

12 Octobre 1941

Je commence vraiment à me demander si cette école est bien la meilleure d'Europe comme le clament le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Dippet. Aujourd'hui, on nous a enseigné le sortilège d'Allégresse. Je comprends l'importance de connaître toutes sortes de magies mais un sort qui rend quelqu'un content voire heureux, à quoi cela peut-il bien servir ? Même les cours de Métamorphose me paraissaient parfois si ridicules…

Je sais qu'Albus Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, j'ai notamment lu plusieurs articles à son sujet et notamment ses recherches conjointes avec le grand alchimiste français, Nicolas Flamel, mais pourquoi nous enseigner comment transformer une théière en tortue ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt nous apprendre à métamorphoser une théière en arme, ou bien à animer les armures pour s'en servir au combat ?

Une guerre fait actuellement rage en Europe, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que chez les moldus mais Dumbledore n'a pas l'air de vouloir aller affronter Grindelwald alors que plusieurs fonctionnaires haut placés du Ministère sont déjà venus le trouver pour le persuader que sa présence est nécessaire, voire vitale à l'effort de guerre. Je dois reconnaître que je m'interroge de plus en plus sur les prétendus talents du Directeur des Gryffondor… peut-être devrais-je davantage m'intéresser aux arts sombres ? Je sais qu'ils sont mal vus dans notre société mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils sont peut-être essentiels. Après tout, Grindelwald est un maître de la magie noire et son armée grandit de jour en jour alors… peut-être est-ce la source de son pouvoir ?

_Harry referma le cahier et alla s'allonger sur le divan situé en face de la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait pas nier que les arts sombres pouvaient se montrer remarquablement pratiques. C'était grâce à l'un des Impardonnables qu'il pouvait désormais mener une existence plus libre, sans que les Dursley ne puissent plus attenter quoi que ce soit contre lui. Cependant, il avait également conscience que la magie noire n'était pas une réponse à tout._

_L'un des ouvrages qu'il possédait mettait tout particulièrement en garde contre les effets secondaires qu'une pratique incessante de certains maléfices et pire encore, de certains rituels, pouvait avoir sur leur utilisateur. Certains expliquaient que cela pouvait exacerber les crises de colère de personnes au sang chaud mais aussi en pousser d'autres à la paranoïa voire à la folie. Même pour ceux qui maîtrisaient plutôt bien leurs émotions, les effets secondaires pouvaient être plus subtils comme une tendance à l'isolement et à la rancune fortement exacerbée._

_Heureusement, l'Imperium n'était pas à proprement parler un sortilège de magie noire. En effet, il avait été inventé au Moyen-âge par un médicomage qui tentait alors de soigner certaines maladies mentales et physiques pour lesquelles le patient pouvait se montrer récalcitrant face au traitement. Ce n'était que par la suite que des sorciers malintentionnés avaient eu l'idée de recourir à ce sortilège pour forcer d'autres personnes, en parfaite santé, à accomplir leur volonté._

_Ainsi, contrairement au Doloris qui nécessitait que l'utilisateur éprouve une haine réelle pour l'utiliser, l'Imperium ne nécessitait pas ce genre d'émotions. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle Harry préférait utiliser l'Imperium plutôt que le Doloris sur les Dursley, évitant ainsi les éventuels effets secondaires dont il avait pris connaissance peu de temps après son retour à Privet Drive._

_Laissant échapper un léger soupir, il décida de retourner à son ouvrage de Sortilèges avant d'enchaîner sur la Métamorphose…_

* * *

- Je veux le voir ! Laissez-moi passer !

Harry émergea lentement de son rêve, ou plutôt de son souvenir car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait voir plusieurs silhouettes vêtues des robes noires qui constituaient l'uniforme des élèves de Poudlard ainsi que d'autres silhouettes, beaucoup plus grandes, qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Portant la main sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à sa droite, il finit par trouver ses lunettes en tâtonnant avant de les mettre sur son nez.

Il se trouvait dans une grande salle, qui comportait principalement de nombreux lits aux draps blancs, alignés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Ils n'étaient séparés les uns des autres que par des paravents. Une petite table de nuit était disposée à côté de chaque lit, et sur chacune d'entre elle était posée une lanterne, comme celles que l'on pouvait trouver à la Bibliothèque lorsqu'on s'y rendait tard le soir.

Passant une main sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller complètement, il remarqua que les élèves qu'il avait aperçus n'étaient autres que ses amis. Théo, Blaise, Tracey, Neville mais plus surprenant encore, Hermione et Daphné, bloquaient le passage à deux adultes qu'il reconnut sans peine.

James et Lily Potter.

- Laissez-moi voir mon fils ! Vociféra Lily, sortant finalement sa baguette de sa poche avant de la braquer sur Théodore.

Pour sa défense, le jeune Nott ne broncha pas. La peur était clairement lisible dans ses yeux mais il ne bougerait pas. Il avait assisté à la confrontation entre Harry et Godric un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du Serpentard, ses parents l'avaient abandonné à des horribles moldus. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il les laisse s'approcher de son ami, quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Tu ferais bien de t'écarter. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être renvoyé de l'école, gamin ? Demanda James qui observait Théo avec un mélange de surprise et de colère.

- Ou peut-être l'enverrez-vous à Azkaban ? C'est bien ce que vous faites avec les gens que vous détestez ! S'écria une voix féminine.

Il tourna le regard sur celle qui venait de prendre la parole avec colère et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette de onze ans. Son regard était tellement chargé de rancune et de colère… plus encore peut-être que son fils lorsqu'il l'avait confronté dans le bureau d'Albus et pourtant, ses yeux sombres ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes. Qui était cette fille ? Et pourquoi son visage lui paraissait-il si familier ?

Il ne tarda toutefois pas à reprendre ses esprits.

- Pour qui tu te prends, espèce de petite…

- CA SUFFIT !

Tous se turent avant de se retourner vers Harry qui s'était redressé dans son lit. Le visage du jeune Potter était rouge de colère et il tenait sa baguette en main, dont le bout était visiblement dirigé vers les époux Potter. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur Mme Pomfresh, qui était restée un peu à l'écart, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans une telle situation. James et Lily étaient ses amis après tout mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu'Harry avait fait tout son possible pour éviter de revenir habiter avec eux.

Elle frissonna devant la flamme qu'abritaient les orbes émeraude du jeune Potter. Jamais elle n'avait lu une telle fureur dans ces yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily.

- J'invoque l'article 137b du règlement de l'école. Si ces deux personnes ne sont pas immédiatement évacuées de l'infirmerie, je porterai plainte devant le Magenmagot et la Haute Cour de Justice gobeline pour abus de pouvoir et violation de la procédure de reniement. Vous serez tenue pour complice et perdrez votre doctorat en médicomagie ainsi que le droit d'exercer ! S'exclama-t-il avec colère.

Il se retourna ensuite vers les Potter, braquant un regard d'une telle intensité sur James que ce dernier recula inconsciemment d'un pas.

- Vous ignorez ce que cela veut dire pour vous, j'imagine ? Si vous refusez de vous tenir à distance de moi selon la procédure de reniement que _vous_ avez personnellement engagée, je suis non seulement en droit d'attenter un procès contre vous où vous risquez de perdre votre emploi mais aussi…

Tout en poursuivant son explication, un sourire glacial fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune Potter, qui n'annonçait rien de bon du point de vue du patriarche des Potter.

-… l'intégralité de l'héritage que vous m'avez refusé ainsi que d'autres indemnités compensatoires. Voulez-vous vraiment que votre fils adoré que vous avez tant cajolé ces dix dernières années se trouve sans la moindre noise en poche ? Oh, je suis sûr que le Directeur interviendrait en votre faveur mais cela ferait tout même un sacré _scandale_, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily était absolument sans voix après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Leur fils les haïssait-il au point de recourir à tous les moyens possibles pour se débarrasser d'eux ? Etant assez versée dans la législation du monde magique, l'ancienne élève favorite d'Horace Slughorn blêmit en songeant qu'il avait tout à fait les moyens de faire de leurs vies un enfer en dévoilant les détails de son enfance dans la presse… quelque chose qu'elle tenait à éviter à tout prix parce que Godric finirait indéniablement par être touché lui aussi par le contrecoup d'un tel esclandre.

Le Maraudeur arborait un visage aussi pâle que celui de son épouse. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa propre progéniture pourrait éprouver une telle haine à son égard. Même Servilus ne le haïssait probablement pas autant… et pourtant, il était certainement l'homme qui l'avait le plus détesté ces vingt dernières années. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être tant surpris, après tout c'était à Pétunia et à son horrible mari qu'ils avaient confié leur enfant alors à quoi s'étaient-ils vraiment attendus ? Albus les avait persuadés qu'Harry leur serait reconnaissant de venir à son secours, de le ramener parmi eux mais son séjour chez les Dursley avait visiblement laissé une marque indélébile.

- Je… Harry… Bredouilla Cornedrue, clairement mal assuré.

- SORTEZ ! S'exclama finalement l'infirmière, préférant ne pas risquer les poursuites que le garçon était bien capable d'engager.

Une fois que les trois adultes furent sortis, les élèves se retournèrent vers leur ami… pour constater qu'il s'était laissé retomber sur son lit, visiblement fiévreux et respirant bruyamment. Se précipitant vers lui, Neville fut le premier à remarquer la fiole vide sur la table de nuit et il hoqueta d'horreur en lisant le nom de la potion qu'elle contenait.

- Neville, qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda gentiment Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ouvrant et refermant la bouche, incapable de formuler correctement ses mots, il tendit le flacon à la Gryffondor, qui pâlit considérablement en le lisant.

- Une potion fortifiante ? Dans l'état où il est ? Combien en a-t-il bu ? S'interrogea-t-elle avant de reporter son regard sur Neville.

- La… la fiole était pleine tout à l'heure ! Répondit-il, visiblement conscient et inquiet des conséquences.

Théodore ne perdit pas de temps avant de quitter la pièce en courant, en direction des donjons. Ironiquement, la seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance pour aider Harry n'était ni médicomage, ni particulièrement fan des Potter en général. Heureusement, Severus Rogue était le Directeur des Serpentard avant tout.


	11. A la Croisée des Chemins

**Note de l'auteur** : Il m'a été dit qu'on ne pouvait pas répondre par une review générale sur sa propre fanfic donc je vais essayer de répondre individuellement à vos prochaines reviews par MP, pour ceux qui ont un compte. En tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : A la Croisée des Chemins

* * *

Ses cheveux rejetés en arrière, l'homme vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noire avait le front ruisselant de sueur tandis qu'il faisait léviter le garçon au dessus du lit, le faisant baigner dans une lumière orangée tandis qu'il était en train de recourir à plusieurs sortilèges de diagnostic pour essayer de déterminer exactement ce dont souffrait l'enfant.

- Severus… Commença une voix féminine non loin de lui.

- Pas maintenant, Poppy… et faites-moi sortir ces élèves d'ici !

- Professeur, nous voulons juste… Tenta une petite voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de la jeune Tracey.

- Mlle Davis ! Si vous voulez que je sauve la vie de M. Potter, laissez-moi me concentrer et sortez d'ici immédiatement ! C'est aussi valable pour les autres ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Les quatre Serpentard et les deux Gryffondor qui les accompagnaient ne tardèrent pas à quitter l'infirmerie, laissant Pomfresh seule avec le professeur Rogue et le jeune Harry. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, jamais il n'avait rencontré pareil cas auparavant.

Faisant tomber sa robe de sorcier sur une chaise, dévoilant une chemise aussi noire que le pantalon qu'il portait, le maître des potions retroussa ses manches et ouvrit la malle qu'il avait apportée des cachots avec lui. Considérablement plus spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'on n'aurait pu le croire en la regardant, elle abritait un grand nombre de fioles, contenant des liquides de couleurs variées. Chacune était soigneusement étiquetée mais cela n'aidait visiblement pas Severus à déterminer laquelle ferait le plus de bien à Harry dans son état actuel.

- M. Nott m'a dit qu'il avait avalé le contenu d'une fiole entière de potion fortifiante, est-ce vrai ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix neutre.

- C'est exact. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû la laisser traîner là mais j'ignorais qu'elle provoquerait une telle réaction chez lui et…

- Silence ! Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets à ce sujet, notre priorité est de sauver sa vie !

L'infirmière se rembrunit mais n'en acquiesça pas moins de la tête. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait guère l'habitude qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, surtout au sein de sa propre infirmerie mais compte-tenu de la situation, Poppy pouvait compatir avec la frustration que devait ressentir son collègue en cet instant. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'inquiéter ainsi pour l'un de ses élèves…

Severus Rogue était considéré par la plupart de ses élèves –ou en tout cas, par tous ceux n'appartenant pas à sa maison- comme le diable incarné. En effet, il n'acceptait rien de moins que la perfection dans sa classe et ne manquait jamais de faire remarquer à ses élèves les nombreuses fautes qu'ils commettaient.

Certains pensaient que l'homme agissait de cette manière parce qu'il était foncièrement sadique… mais ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Ce qu'ils ignoraient pour la plupart, c'était que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas toujours été aussi sévère. Non, lorsqu'il avait commencé à enseigner, Severus était un professeur certes un peu grognon mais il ne passait pas le plus clair de son temps à terroriser ses élèves…

… et puis l'accident d'Eleanor McClary était survenu.

La jeune Gryffondor n'était pas une mauvaise élève, comme le prouvaient ses notes en Botanique, en Métamorphose et en Astronomie. Seulement, elle pouvait se montrer terriblement maladroite et pire encore, tête en l'air. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer des potions complexes, elle finissait toujours par faire quelque chose de travers. Elle oubliait un ingrédient important, ou bien elle tournait la potion dans le mauvais sens…

Bref, elle avait causé des inconvénients mineurs dans sa classe mais rien de bien méchant, jusqu'à sa sixième année. Tandis qu'elle essayait de préparer une potion assez volatile, la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, elle avait fait l'erreur de rajouter de l'aconit plutôt que de l'asphodèle… et les effluves de sa mixture lui avaient tout simplement fait perdre connaissance.

Bien que la jeune femme ait été immédiatement transférée à l'infirmerie, puis à Ste-Mangouste, rien n'avait pu être fait pour la sauver. Elle s'était endormie d'un sommeil si profond que rien n'avait réussi à la réveiller… et son état s'était dégradé petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rendre son dernier souffle.

Etant une sorcière née-moldue, dont la mère était la seule parente survivante, il n'y avait pas eu de poursuites engagées à l'encontre de Rogue. Même la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait mentionné que brièvement la mort de l'adolescente, sans en préciser ni la cause, ni le lieu. Dumbledore disposait alors d'une grande influence sur la Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, Millicent Bagnold, et avait pu ainsi étouffer l'affaire.

Cela n'avait cependant pas fait disparaître pour autant la culpabilité que le directeur des Serpentard avait ressentie à l'égard de la mort d'Eleanor. Voilà pourquoi il s'était endurci davantage, devenant volontairement le professeur le plus détesté de l'école en prenant un soin tout particulier à observer les moindres faits et gestes de ses élèves. Certes, il aurait sans doute pu trouver une méthode plus « douce » pour empêcher tout nouvel accident de se produire mais il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de foncièrement sociable et s'il avait bien retenu une leçon de ses années à Serpentard, c'était qu'être craint s'avérait toujours être plus efficace qu'être respecté pour se faire obéir. Par mesure de précaution, il avait également imposé à ses élèves de cinquième année d'obtenir rien de moins qu'une mention Optimal à leur BUSE s'ils souhaitaient poursuivre leur apprentissage dans sa matière.

Ses yeux s'étaient voilés tandis qu'il se remémorait cet épisode bien sombre de son passé mais il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière prit de nouveau la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer une telle réaction, Severus ?

- Je n'en suis pas certain mais… lorsque j'ai interrogé M. Nott sur le trajet de l'infirmerie, il a mentionné que M. Potter buvait du philtre de paix pour l'aider à s'endormir.

- Du philtre de paix ? Mais cette potion n'a aucun effet secondaire connu…

Le maître des potions laissa échapper un léger soupir et passa une main sur son front avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix lasse.

- Seule, elle est effectivement inoffensive mais avec de la potion fortifiante… L'essence d'ellébore réagit très mal avec la Mandragore, et si l'on ajoute à cela l'épuisement magique dont souffrait M. Potter…

Le visage de Mme Pomfresh se mua en une expression horrifiée tandis qu'elle posait de nouveau les yeux sur son patient. Jamais les deux potions n'avaient été utilisées ensemble, leurs effets étant presque radicalement opposés. En effet, le philtre de paix apaisait la personne qui le consommait, ralentissant quelque peu son rythme cardiaque et lui fournissant une sensation de quiétude tandis que la potion fortifiante donnait un coup de fouet à l'organisme, un peu comme l'adrénaline moldue, accélérant notamment les battements du cœur.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Poppy ne vit pas Severus déboucher l'une des fioles et déverser quelques gouttes d'un liquide carmin entre les lèvres du Serpentard. Il marmonna ensuite une longue incantation et un rayon de lumière doré apparut, reliant le torse du maître des potions à celui du jeune Harry.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? L'interrogea-t-elle finalement.

- Aucune potion n'est en mesure de purger l'organisme de M. Potter suffisamment vite, pas même cette décoction à base de larmes de licorne que je viens de lui administrer, tant son état se dégrade vite…

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Faites venir Filius, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je vais très certainement avoir besoin de son assistance d'ici quelques minutes…

L'infirmière s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, marmonnant quelque chose sur les maîtres des potions et leur manque total de manières avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Severus se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide.

- Vous êtes chanceux, Potter… les dettes de vie sont de l'ancienne magie, et ne sont pas affectées par les procédures de reniement ou ce genre de futilité moderne… Aux yeux des lois ancestrales, vous êtes toujours le fils de James Potter… Déclara-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Le sortilège dont il venait de faire usage était hautement dangereux, puisqu'il permettait à son utilisateur de repayer une dette de vie en liant sa propre force vitale à celle de l'autre personne. Toutefois, cela ne garantissait pas la survie d'Harry pour autant. Même si le lien ralentirait quelque peu la détérioration de l'organisme du jeune Potter, et octroyait donc du temps à la potion pour faire effet, tout cela n'aurait pour autre effet que d'augmenter quelque peu les chances de survie du Serpentard…

… le reste ne dépendrait que de sa volonté de vivre.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore n'avait connu la peur qu'à de très rares occasions au cours de sa longue et riche existence. Il y avait eu sa confrontation avec Gellert Grindelwald bien sûr, et certaines autres batailles que les sables de l'histoire avaient englouties depuis des décennies… mais en temps normal, le directeur de Poudlard ne se laissait pas facilement intimider.

Malheureusement, cette règle ne s'appliquait pas en ce qui concernait son interlocuteur actuel.

Assis dans un confortable fauteuil qu'il avait conjuré d'un simple geste de la main, Ragnok arborait une expression absolument impassible, qui contrastait avec le rictus de mépris qui flottait sur les lèvres de son accompagnateur, Gripsec.

Les deux gobelins avaient choisi le bureau du professeur McGonagall pour le lieu de cette rencontre, ne faisant visiblement pas confiance au Vainqueur de Grindelwald et encore moins aux sortilèges qu'il avait pu placer dans son propre bureau. Ils ne l'avaient certes pas formulé de cette manière mais leur méfiance était à peine voilée dans les paroles employées au préalable par Gripsec.

James et Lily Potter étaient également présents, assis non loin du Directeur. Le professeur de Métamorphose avait préféré rester debout, se tenant à égale distance des deux camps, comme un arbitre en train de se préparer à un match difficile.

- Puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre visite, Vice-président Ragnok ? Demanda finalement Albus d'une voix paisible, mettant fin au silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez, professeur Dumbledore… Le Capitaine Potter et son épouse ont violé les termes de la procédure de reniement… et ce, devant témoins. Répondit le vénérable gobelin, d'une voix basse mais aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

- Oh… et de qui provenaient ces témoignages ?

Et si l'apparence des gobelins n'était pas déjà suffisamment déroutante, le Vice-Président ayant revêtu une armure gobeline en argent, bien qu'à moitié dissimulée sous une épaisse cape pourpre, il ne tarda pas à écarter ses lèvres en ce qui serait passé pour un sourire chez les siens mais qui avait l'apparence d'un effroyable rictus pour les sorciers.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous le cacher, nous avons déjà pris la précaution de recueillir leurs souvenirs et d'en faire parvenir une copie au bureau de Mme Bones.

Si l'expression du directeur demeura inchangée, il n'en maudissait pas moins les gobelins intérieurement. Quelques sortilèges d'amnésie bien placés et toute cette situation aurait pu être résolue sans le moindre incident… mais il semblerait que les gobelins avaient été à l'affût d'un événement de cette nature ou tout du moins, qu'ils disposaient d'une source d'informations au sein de son école. Aucune de ces deux hypothèses n'était particulièrement réjouissante mais la seconde était sans doute la plus inquiétante des deux.

- Nous avons les souvenirs et témoignages de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Daphné Greengrass, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et… Poppy Pomfresh.

La situation était grave, très grave. Autant les allégations de six élèves de première année auraient pu être contestées sans trop de problèmes, autant le témoignage d'une médicomage de renom ne pouvait pas être aussi facilement écarté. S'il connaissait les gobelins aussi bien qu'il le pensait, de hauts fonctionnaires de Gringotts devaient s'entretenir en ce moment-même avec Amélia Bones, en vue d'un recours en justice que les Potter auraient toutes les chances de perdre… et où leur argent ne serait pas le seul enjeu.

Non, le pire qui pouvait arriver, c'était que le jeune Harry Potter échappe complètement à son contrôle si sa garde venait à être confiée de manière permanente à Ragnok… sans parler du scandale qui ne tarderait pas à émerger dans la presse, et qui ferait sans doute apparaître les époux Potter et lui-même sous une lumière peu enviable.

Laissant échapper un léger soupir, le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot décida de recourir à un procédé qu'il n'employait que très rarement depuis la défaite de Grindelwald... jouer cartes sur table.

- Est-il possible d'envisager une négociation à l'amiable ?

- Albus ! Vous ne pensez tout de même pas négocier avec ces…

L'Auror n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, Minerva ayant eu l'excellente idée de le faire taire avec un sortilège de mutisme juste avant qu'il n'ait eu la possibilité de ruiner toutes chances de négociation avec les gobelins. Lily l'en remercia d'un signe de la tête avant d'employer sur lui un maléfice du saucisson pour le maintenir en place.

Visiblement amusé par les querelles intestines de ses adversaires, Ragnok prit la parole d'une voix grave et veloutée.

- Tout dépend de ce que vous êtes prêt à offrir en échange de notre silence, Dumbledore.

Voilà donc ce dont il était question. Les gobelins choisiraient un recours en justice de toutes façons mais ils lui offraient l'opportunité que l'audience se fasse à huis clos plutôt qu'en présence de toute la presse sorcière britannique. Si le directeur arrivait à bien amener son offre, peut-être éviteraient-ils le pire…

- Le quart de la fortune des Potter et l'abandon de l'actuelle procédure de tutelle débutée par James et Lily concernant Harry. Déclara Albus d'un ton mesuré.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent devant la proposition du vieux sorcier mais puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule partie de son corps qu'il était en mesure de bouger, il ne put rien faire d'autre pour manifester son mécontentement. Son épouse demeura de marbre, pleinement consciente des enjeux sous-jacents à ces négociations.

La réaction du gobelin ne fut malheureusement pas celle que Dumbledore aurait espérée puisqu'il se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de prendre la parole d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vous êtes un sorcier très amusant, professeur… ou bien tout simplement stupide. Nous possédons déjà suffisamment d'éléments pour incriminer M. et Mme Potter et ruiner toutes chances de voir leur procédure aboutir.

Albus aurait dû s'en douter, Ragnok ne se serait jamais déplacé en personne s'il n'avait pas été convaincu de ses chances de gagner. Il était vrai qu'aux yeux de la loi sorcière comme de la loi gobeline, les actions de James et Lily dans l'infirmerie avaient réduit à néant toute possibilité de réussite mais le directeur avait espéré par son bluff pouvoir relancer une nouvelle procédure d'ici quelques mois ou un an tout au plus…

Hélas, le Vice-président de Gringotts ne semblait pas en avoir encore tout à fait fini avec lui.

- Quant à la fortune des Potter, nous sommes en droit d'en exiger au moins le tiers mais plus vraisemblablement, la moitié, puisque Harry James Potter est le premier-né et considéré avant son reniement comme l'héritier de la maison Potter.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Il avait pourtant maquillé les dossiers médicaux de Ste Mangouste avec le plus grand soin, tout en s'assurant que les dossiers administratifs du Ministère étaient inaccessibles à toute demande n'ayant pas été sanctionnée par le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, à savoir lui-même. Faute de l'avoir appris d'un médicomage présent lors de l'accouchement ou d'un ami de la famille, chose que le directeur considérait comme parfaitement impossible puisqu'il avait modifié les souvenirs des médicomages après coup, Dumbledore ne voyait pas comment les gobelins auraient bien pu l'apprendre.

- Nous avons nos sources, professeur… et vous n'avez aucune chance de les découvrir. Rétorqua Gripsec à la question muette du directeur.

Avant qu'Albus ne puisse reprendre la parole, il fut pris de vitesse par Lily.

- Que voulez-vous au juste ?

Ragnok se tourna vers elle, son visage reprenant une expression étrangement sobre avant de lui répondre.

- Nous avons certaines exigences qui sont, compte-tenu de vos actes et des peines de prison que votre mari et vous-même encourez, plus que raisonnables.

Il tendit la main vers Gripsec sans le regarder et ce dernier sortit de sa mallette une liasse de parchemins qu'il confia au Vice-président. Ragnok prit un instant pour vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de les tendre à la jeune femme.

- Nous voulons qu'Harry reçoive la moitié de la fortune des Potter, soit 8 056 756 gallions ainsi que la moitié des actions détenues par la Maison Potter dans tous les commerces où elle est impliquée, en Grande-Bretagne comme à l'étranger.

Le visage de James avait pris une teinte violacée et ses yeux paraissaient sur le point de sortir de ses orbites. Dumbledore lui-même semblait sur le point d'intervenir mais Lily lui intima le silence d'un regard appuyé avant d'indiquer à Ragnok de poursuivre.

- Nous désirons également qu'Harry Potter se voit attribué le coffre n°104, qui est le coffre ancestral des Potter ainsi que tous les objets qu'il contient. L'autre moitié de la fortune des Potter vous sera déposée dans le coffre 687, que vous utilisez actuellement comme coffre courant.

- Pardonnez-moi cette question mais… pourquoi ce coffre en particulier ? Je sais qu'il contient certaines affaires ayant appartenu aux parents de James et à ses grands-parents mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de questionner nos revendications, Mme Potter, lui rappela poliment mais fermement Ragnok avant de poursuivre. Nous vous laissons votre maison à Godric's Hollow et la maison héritée de vos parents mais nous voulons qu'Harry reçoive le manoir Potter situé en Ecosse.

- Cette vieille maison ? Mais elle est complètement à l'abandon depuis des années, les parents de James l'avaient quittée pour se rapprocher de nous peu de temps après notre mariage…

La jeune femme préféra ne rien dire de plus, le regard cinglant du gobelin étant suffisamment clair pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions. Pour le moment, à l'exception de la somme d'argent demandée, leurs exigences lui paraissaient étrangement… modestes.

- Enfin, nous voulons que le professeur Dumbledore, votre époux et vous-même vous engagiez par un contrat magique écrit à ne pas tenter de ramener Harry Potter sous votre tutelle pendant les deux prochaines années.

Deux ans, telle était la durée maximale que pouvait avoir un contrat magique. Les gobelins ne semblaient visiblement vouloir prendre aucun risque dans cette affaire. Albus ne pouvait pas les en blâmer et, même si cela allait retarder considérablement ses plans, le contrat prendrait fin au début de la troisième année d'études du jeune Potter, ce qui laisserait encore tout le temps nécessaire au directeur pour trouver un moyen de le ramener sous la tutelle de ses parents.

Les autres conditions étaient possibles. La plus coûteuse serait sans doute celle concernant la fortune et les actions des Potter mais ni le manoir en ruines, ni le coffre ne seraient de grandes pertes. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était pas si un mauvais compromis que ça…

… et puis, il ne fallait pas exclure la possibilité que le jeune Harry, actuellement entre la vie et la mort, ne vienne à perdre la vie cette nuit. Dans ce cas-là, la signature du contrat ne les engagerait à rien puisque les Potter seraient les seuls légataires du Serpentard.

- Lily, Minerva, pourriez-vous libérer James, s'il vous plaît ? Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de sa signature pour le contrat, une fois que nous en aurons complètement finalisé les termes.

Même s'ils avaient perdu une manche, la partie était loin d'être terminée et même s'il lui fallait être patient, les gobelins finiraient tôt ou tard par comprendre qu'on ne s'opposait pas à Albus Dumbledore sans en payer chèrement les conséquences.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que les quatre Serpentard avaient regagné les donjons mais aucun ne ressentait l'envie d'aller se coucher… ou plus exactement, ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à trouver le sommeil avant de savoir si Harry allait s'en sortir ou non. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le professeur Rogue dans un tel état auparavant donc ils se doutaient que ce dont leur ami souffrait devait être grave.

- Vous pensez que Neville et Hermione ont pu regagner leurs dortoirs sans souci ? Demanda finalement Tracey, davantage pour faire la conversation et briser le silence qu'autre chose.

- Oui, ils avaient un mot de Mme Pomfresh après tout. Répondit Daphné, d'une voix éteinte.

La jeune Greengrass n'avait pas vraiment cru Harry lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était en froid avec sa famille mais si elle en croyait la manière dont il leur avait crié dessus et surtout la procédure de reniement qu'il avait évoquée à voix haute, tout ce qu'il leur avait raconté était vrai. Cela voulait dire que les Potter avaient vraiment abandonné leur enfant à des moldus qui détestaient la magie… cela ne fit qu'enflammer davantage la haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de James Potter mais d'un autre côté, la jeune fille se sentait également coupable de son attitude envers Harry.

Ils furent tous tirés de leurs sombres pensées lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là aussi tard ?

Drago Malefoy venait de descendre les escaliers mais contrairement à d'habitude, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe ne l'accompagnaient pas. S'ils en croyaient les ronflements bruyants qu'ils pouvaient entendre depuis la salle commune, les deux gardes du corps du blond devaient être profondément endormis.

Néanmoins, le fils de Lucius n'était pas le seul à être resté éveillé puisque Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ne tardèrent pas à apparaître par l'autre escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Etrangement, ce fut Blaise qui prit la parole d'une voix fatiguée et sans appel.

- Ecoute Malefoy, on a tous eu une mauvaise soirée. Harry est à l'infirmerie et on ignore s'il va passer la nuit alors si tu pouvais garder tes petites phrases assassines pour demain, on t'en serait tous reconnaissants.

Drago était sur le point de répondre par une réplique cinglante quand les mots du jeune Zabini furent enregistrés par son esprit ensommeillé. Un sourire sarcastique fleurit alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait la parole d'un ton amusé.

- Oh, Potter est sur le point de mourir alors… ce n'est pas trop tôt. Un sang-mêlé n'est déjà pas le bienvenu à Serpentard mais si en plus, il vient d'une famille comme les Potter…

Il ne vit pas Théodore se lever du canapé, ni même se rapproche de lui, tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le regard meurtrier qu'il lui adressait et surtout, le bout de sa baguette collé contre sa jugulaire.

- N… Nott, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Harry ne t'a jamais rien fait mais tu le juges simplement sur sa famille. Pas étonnant que les Gryffondor nous traitent de Mangemorts…

- Ne touche pas à mon Drago, sale traître à ton sang !

Et sur ces mots, Pansy leva sa baguette et aurait sûrement jeté un sort dans le dos de Théo si elle n'avait pas reçu une gifle cinglante de la part de Tracey, lui faisant du même coup lâcher sa baguette. La jeune Davis avait toujours les joues rougies par les larmes versées quelques temps auparavant mais son regard était déterminé tandis qu'elle braquait sa propre baguette sur la jeune Parkinson.

Millicent voulut sortir discrètement sa baguette mais à peine avait-elle glissé sa main dans sa poche qu'elle aperçut celle de Daphné dirigée vers elle.

Tenant sa joue rougie avec une de ses mains, Pansy arborait un air furieux tandis qu'elle commençait à s'époumoner :

- CRABBE ! GOY…

- Silencio.

Devenue incapable d'exprimer le moindre son, la Serpentard tourna la tête et constata que c'était Blaise, toujours assis dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir, qui venait de lui lancer le sortilège de mutisme. Le garçon à la peau ébène laissa échapper un léger soupir avant de parler à son tour.

- Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons passé une mauvaise soirée et je ne compte pas déranger Mme Pomfresh avec vos carcasses endolories alors nous allons passer un accord. Vous essayer de tenir votre langue en notre présence et on fera en sorte de faire comme si vos présences ne nous importunaient pas, ça vous va ?

- Depuis quand t'es-tu rangé du côté des traîtres, Zabini ? Siffla Drago, le fixant du regard.

Blaise le regarda un instant, l'air sincèrement incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Du côté des traîtres ? J'imagine que c'est vrai… d'un certain point de vue, comme dirait Harry. Tu ne l'as sans doute pas remarqué mais Harry est le Serpentard le plus brillant de notre année. Il m'a fallu un moment pour l'admettre mais sa maîtrise de la magie est tellement intuitive qu'il nous dépasse sans même s'en rendre compte. Je dois travailler dur tous les jours pour rester au niveau et tu sais quoi ? J'ai découvert que je pouvais réussir aussi, comme avec ce sortilège de mutisme qu'on apprend normalement en cinquième année. Il n'est pas spécialement dur mais il demande pas mal de concentration.

Le garçon fit une course pause, jouant un instant avec sa baguette avant de reprendre, d'une voix songeuse.

- Chacun d'entre nous a ses spécialités. Théo est doué en Métamorphose et en Histoire, Daphné en Potions et en Astronomie, Tracey en Botanique et je suis plutôt bon en Sortilèges. Telles sont les matières qui nous viennent naturellement mais depuis qu'on connaît Harry, on a tous cherché à se hisser à son niveau ou tout du moins à s'en rapprocher… en améliorant nos points forts tout en comblant nos points faibles.

Et d'une manière totalement imprévisible, le garçon se leva et fit volte-face en direction de Millicent avant de s'écrier :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de la jeune fille vola jusqu'à lui et il la contempla un instant avant de la poser sur la table basse. Son attention se reporta ensuite sur Drago, dont le visage avait considérablement pâli.

- Nous avons pris pas mal d'avance sur toi et tes deux babouins. Pour être honnête, je pense que nous rivalisons avec les Serdaigle et que la seule autre personne qui nous est encore supérieure à part Harry, c'est Hermione Granger. Vois-tu, Drago, je n'ai pas été réparti à Serpentard juste parce que je suis un sorcier de sang-pur ou parce que je me glorifie de l'histoire de mes ancêtres… mais parce que j'ai de l'ambition.

Blaise se rapprocha alors du blond à pas lents et fit doucement s'écarter Théodore avant d'attraper Malefoy par le col de sa robe. Lorsqu'il s'exprima à nouveau, tout sourire avait disparu de son visage et sa voix était devenue glaciale.

- Tu considères que la vie d'Harry ne vaut rien ? Mais alors dans ce cas, celle d'un bon à rien comme toi qui lui est tellement inférieure, qu'est-ce qu'elle vaut au juste ?

Les yeux de Drago s'étaient écarquillés face à cette déclaration et il s'était mis à trembler même si Blaise n'aurait pas su dire si ses tremblements étaient dus à la colère ou à la peur. Néanmoins, il parut réussir à trouver un peu de cran quelque part et prit la parole d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

- Si mon père apprend…

- Ton père ? N'es-tu donc bon qu'à te réfugier derrière lui comme un pauvre petit bébé ? Qui fait honte à la maison Serpentard selon toi ? Le sang-mêlé abandonné qui excelle dans toutes ses classes et qui a sauvé une fille d'un troll ou le sang-pur qui se réfugie dans les jupes de son paternel dès qu'il se retrouve dans une situation où il est désavantagé ?

Cette fois-ci, le blond avait dû atteindre ses limites car il poussa le jeune Zabini avant de sortir sa baguette et d'hurler :

- Serpensortia !

Un énorme serpent jaillit du bout de sa baguette et paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur Blaise.

- Vipera Evanesca !

Le long serpent noir disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était venu et tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, qui avait prononcé l'incantation.

Plutôt grand, l'adolescent âgé d'une quinzaine d'années possédait des cheveux châtains assez courts et des yeux bleus. Il arborait un badge de préfet sur sa robe de sorcier et son visage exprimait un certain mécontentement tandis qu'il posait son regard sur les différents élèves.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas Higgs, retourne te coucher ! S'exclama Drago, sa baguette toujours braquée sur Blaise.

- Stupefix !

Lorsque le rayon de lumière rouge percuta le jeune Malefoy, ce dernier s'effondra de tout son long sur le sol. L'enjambant comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple tapis, Terence posa cette fois-ci son regard sur Blaise, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Simple divergence d'opinion. Malefoy se réjouissait de savoir qu'Harry est dans un état critique à l'infirmerie, alors que nous nous inquiétons pour lui.

- Potter est à l'infirmerie ? Répéta Higgs, abaissant quelque peu sa baguette tandis que son visage exprimait une certaine inquiétude.

Le préfet appréciait beaucoup le jeune Potter. Même s'il était de sang-mêlé, il s'avérait aussi être l'un des Serpentard qui rapportait le plus de points à leur maison et il prenait toujours le temps d'aider ses camarades quand ces derniers avaient des difficultés. Ce n'était peut-être pas une attitude très « Serpentard » mais Terence trouvait qu'un peu d'entraide et de bonne intelligence dans les donjons ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

D'ailleurs, ils étaient désormais en tête en termes de points, en compétition avec les Serdaigle, alors que le premier match de Quidditch n'avait même pas encore eu lieu. D'autant plus que pour avoir assisté à quelques uns des cours de vol des première année, Terence avait pu constater que le jeune Harry volait bien et il songeait même à lui proposer de l'entraîner pour entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine…

- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? Demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur Blaise.

Zabini se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de réponse négative avant de lui répondre d'une voix plus lasse.

- Le professeur Rogue et Mme Pomfresh sont déjà en train de le soigner.

Higgs acquiesça simplement, conscient que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait arriver à le tirer des griffes de la mort, ce serait Rogue. De toute sa scolarité, jamais il n'avait vu son directeur de maison laisser tomber un de ses serpents, et ce en dépit des ennuis que cela pouvait lui apporter auprès de McGonagall.

Le préfet tourna ensuite son attention vers Pansy et Millicent.

- Vous deux, je ne veux pas entendre le moindre mot de ce qui s'est passé ici filtrer à l'extérieur ou je vous promets que votre vie ici deviendra rapidement un tel enfer que vous en viendrez à souhaiter être réparties à Poufsouffle. Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent sans un mot, récupérant toutefois leurs baguettes au passage avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Terence fit léviter le corps inanimé de Drago avant de s'adresser une dernière fois aux quatre Serpentard.

- Pour ce que ça vaut, sachez que nous ne sommes pas tous comme Flint ou cet idiot de Malefoy. Si vous avez un problème avec eux, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir ou même Adrian. On se chargera de leur rappeler que leur mentalité stupide ne dirige pas notre maison.

- Merci Terence. Déclara Tracey d'une petite voix.

Le préfet lui adressa un sourire avant de faire léviter Drago en direction des escaliers.

- Essayez quand même d'aller dormir, vous ne serez pas bons à grand-chose demain si vous êtes épuisés.

Et sur ces mots, Higgs disparut à son tour dans les escaliers, le bruit de ses pas s'évanouissant à son tour quelques instants plus tard. Après s'être souhaités bonne nuit, garçons et filles se séparèrent en se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs respectifs mais un seul individu occupait toujours leurs pensées.

* * *

Harry ignorait complètement où il se trouvait. Tout autour de lui était d'une blancheur immaculée et une sorte de brume l'entourait mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait remarqué en se réveillant… enfin ça, et la robe de sorcier qui était apparue à côté de lui quelques instants après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il était nu comme un ver.

Non loin de lui se trouvait une créature difforme, qui ressemblait à un petit enfant à la peau rouge vif, presque écorchée et qui dégageait des gémissements plaintifs tout en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. D'ordinaire, le Serpentard se serait sûrement rapproché de lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas mais il éprouvait un étrange et puissant sentiment de répulsion à son égard.

- Tu ne peux rien pour lui.

Harry fit volte-face en entendant s'élever une voix derrière lui. Il avait pourtant été sûr de se trouver seul ici, à l'exception de la créature qui était toujours allongée par terre. Désirant très fort avoir sa baguette, le garçon fut surpris de la voir apparaître dans sa main.

L'homme devant lui ne sembla cependant pas s'en offusquer. Plutôt grand, il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier anthracite et possédait des cheveux noirs, bien qu'argentés au niveau des tempes, et sensiblement aussi rebelles que les siens. Ses yeux bleus l'observaient avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais vu aucun être humain éprouver à son égard.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry en brandissant sa baguette.

- Mon nom est Charlus Potter, je suis ton grand-père.


	12. Partir ou Rester

Chapitre 12 : Partir ou rester

* * *

La réponse le prit de court. L'inconnu venait de dire qu'il était Charlus Potter, le père de James, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. D'après les renseignements qu'il avait sollicités auprès des gobelins, les seuls Potter encore en vie étaient James, Lily, Godric et lui-même. Pointant sa baguette en direction du vieil homme, Harry le fixa d'un air suspicieux avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

- Vous mentez. Hormis mes parents et mon frère, il n'y a plus aucun autre Potter et si ma mémoire est bonne, les parents de James sont décédés il y a de cela plus de dix ans !

- Je ne le nie pas, bien au contraire. Répondit l'homme d'un ton affable.

- Mais alors comment…

Le Serpentard stoppa net tandis qu'il se mettait enfin à réfléchir. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était de s'être trouvé dans un lit à l'infirmerie et d'avoir eu une dispute avec les Potter devant ses amis. Il avait d'ailleurs bu une fiole de potion fortifiante et ensuite… plus rien.

Contemplant plus attentivement l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne trouvait visiblement plus à Poudlard mais dans un endroit d'une blancheur presque immaculée. Le garçon songea que le décor ressemblait un peu à la gare de King's Cross mais ce n'était pas exactement cela non plus.

Alors que le jeune Potter poursuivait méthodiquement son raisonnement, il sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge.

- Où sommes-nous exactement ? Lâcha-t-il finalement, ses yeux écarquillés par la possibilité la plus vraisemblable mais aussi celle qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer.

Le dénommé Charlus ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire mélancolique tout en lui indiquant d'un geste de la main de venir s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils situés en face d'eux… des fauteuils dont il aurait pu jurer qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas là quelques instants auparavant.

Une fois assis en face de lui, le vieil homme reprit la parole d'une voix douce, teintée d'amusement.

- Où penses-tu que nous nous trouvions, Harry ?

- Je… je l'ignore.

Non, ce n'était pas qu'il ne le savait pas, c'était plutôt qu'il ne _voulait pas_ le savoir. Crispant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, le Serpentard prit tout de même le temps de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se produire. Ce n'était pas la fatigue qui avait pu le faire mour… qui avait pu l'amener _ici_ mais peut-être que la potion fortifiante et le philtre de paix avaient mal réagi ensemble. Pestant contre lui-même de ne pas avoir réfléchi à deux fois avant de boire la fiole, Harry laissa ses pensées dériver sur ses amis qui avaient été présents auprès de lui.

Théo, Neville, Tracey, Hermione, Blaise et même Daphné… tous avaient été présents à son chevet lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Jamais il n'avait pu leur dire à quel point il leur était reconnaissant d'être ses amis et maintenant… il était visiblement trop tard.

Les yeux embrouillés par les larmes, Harry abandonna son masque d'impassibilité et laissa échapper un sanglot avant de prendre la parole d'une voix étranglée.

- Je suis mort, c'est bien ça ?

Il ne vit pas Charlus se lever mais il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui pour l'étreindre. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Harry Potter pleura. Les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues et il laissait échapper des sanglots à peine étouffés par la poitrine du vieux sorcier. Onze années de vie donc plus de la moitié passées sous le joug des Dursley et à peine commençait-il à se faire des amis… qu'il en arrivait à ça. Une mort stupide et inutile.

Néanmoins, il ne lui était pas coutumier de se laisser aller de cette façon, surtout en présence d'autres personnes. S'il avait réussi à se forger une carapace en acier pendant son enfance chez les Dursley, ce n'était certainement pas pour ensuite redevenir le petit garçon faible et pleurnichard qui dormait dans le placard à balai sous l'escalier.

Se fustigeant intérieurement pour s'être ainsi lamenté sur son propre sort, le Serpentard sécha ses larmes avec sa manche et leva ses yeux rougis vers son grand-père. En le voyant de près, il lui fut plus facile de reconnaître un certain air de ressemblance, ses joues et son nez notamment mais son attitude était en revanche très différente de celle de James Potter. Là où l'Auror regardait souvent les gens de haut, Charlus arborait une expression douce et soucieuse, et ses yeux… l'enfant lisait tellement d'affection mais aussi de souffrance dans son regard azuré.

- Je… je suis désolé, c'est juste…

- Chut, tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé. C'est normal de pleurer, il n'y a rien de honteux à cela…

Le vieil homme esquissa un léger sourire et tapota légèrement le bout du nez de son petit-fils avec son index.

- Pour être honnête, je suis très impressionné par ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici. Je ne parle pas seulement de tes notes ou de la manière dont tu as recréé la Carte du Maraudeur… mais plutôt des amitiés que tu as nouées, avec tes camarades de Serpentard comme avec les deux jeunes élèves de Gryffondor.

Charlus rapprocha son fauteuil du sien d'un geste de sa baguette et plongea la main dans une de ses proches, en sortant une vieille photo en noir et blanc. On pouvait voir plusieurs adolescents d'environ treize ou quatorze ans, tous revêtus de l'uniforme de Poudlard et appartenant à différentes maisons. Harry crut reconnaître un jeune James Potter au milieu, portant le blason caractéristique des Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aperçoive la date notée en bas à droite de l'image.

1933.

Sa mâchoire menaçant de se décrocher tant il avait ouvert la bouche, le Serpentard adressa un regard interrogateur à son aïeul. Ce dernier éclata de rire avant de répondre à sa question muette.

- Et oui, c'est bien moi ! Mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te faire remarquer, regarde plutôt la jolie fille à côté de moi.

Visiblement du même âge que Charlus, la jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux clairs. Son expression était fière et farouche et lorsque l'image bougeait, on pouvait la voir donner une tape amicale dans le bras du Gryffondor.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle portait le blason des Serpentard sur sa poitrine.

Ainsi donc, contrairement à son géniteur qui paraissait résolument opposé aux Serpentard, son grand-père en avait fréquenté une… voilà qui lui redonnait un peu d'espoir vis-à-vis de sa famille. Si seulement c'était Charlus qui avait vécu plutôt que James…

- Qui est-ce ? Finit-il par demander, d'un ton emprunt de curiosité.

- A cette époque, elle s'appelait Dorea Black. Elle jouait comme attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et j'occupais le même poste dans celle de Gryffondor. Pendant six années, nous nous sommes affrontés sur le terrain et avons remporté un nombre quasi-identique de matchs…

Il fit une courte pause, un sourire nostalgique fleurissant sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre, ses yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur malicieuse.

- Dix ans après que cette photo ait été prise, elle acceptait enfin ma demande en mariage et devint Mme Dorea Potter.

- Mais alors c'est ma…

- Ta grand-mère, oui. C'est à elle que ton frère et toi devez d'être vivants aujourd'hui puisqu'elle a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver les vôtres.

Voilà une autre chose qu'il avait ignoré… et que le monde sorcier en général ne devait pas savoir non plus. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu accéder au Chemin de Traverse après la visite du professeur McGonagall, le jeune Potter avait essayé de rassembler le plus grand nombre d'informations possibles sur les événements du 31 octobre 1981. Coupures de presse, ouvrages historiques, magazines… et si les Potter y avaient droit à au moins un paragraphe, voire à plusieurs chapitres, Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'y avoir jamais vu figurer le nom de sa grand-mère.

- Comment se fait-il que personne ne l'ait jamais su ?

- Albus Dumbledore est très doué pour dissimuler les choses dont il ne veut pas qu'elles soient rendues publiques. Heureusement, il lui arrive aussi de se tromper.

Le vieil homme tendit alors la main vers lui et posa délicatement son index à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Une fois encore, ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de mélancolie et de tristesse tandis qu'il reprenait la parole dans un murmure.

- J'ai tant de choses à te dire, Harry… et si peu de temps.

Le jeune Potter haussa un sourcil en entendant ces derniers mots et lui adressa un regard confus.

- Peu de temps ? Mais je croyais…

- Moi aussi mais il semblerait que l'un de tes professeurs soit particulièrement déterminé à te sauver. Regarde.

Le Serpentard suivit l'index de son grand-père du regard et leva la tête, apercevant une sorte de… brèche dans le toit en verre. Il vit alors une lumière en émerger avant de prendre forme humaine.

Severus Rogue se tenait désormais à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa silhouette était translucide mais pas tout à fait comme celle d'un fantôme. Le maître des potions tendit alors la main vers lui, son visage exprimant une grande concentration mais il pouvait aussi lire de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs, d'ordinaire insondables.

- Venez, Potter !

- Professeur Rogue ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis venu pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se posant finalement sur l'homme qui se tenait désormais debout aux côtés du garçon. Ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler sa surprise, Severus déglutit avant de prendre la parole d'une voix rauque.

- Vous… vous êtes venu le chercher ?

- C'était la raison principale de ma venue, en effet mais je crois que cela n'est plus nécessaire, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit Charlus d'un ton amusé.

Le sorcier mit un genou à terre et étreignit son petit-fils. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de retourner son étreinte, réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se produire. Il avait accepté de mourir et de partir avec son grand-père de l'autre côté mais maintenant que l'opportunité se présentait de revenir parmi les vivants… il hésitait.

Son grand-père dut le sentir parce qu'il posa une main sur son épaule avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite, un sourire tendre flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Ta grand-mère et moi t'attendrons aussi longtemps qu'il faudra… et j'espère pour toi que l'on ne se reverra pas avant de longues, très longues années. C'est bien compris ? Le sermonna-t-il d'une voix faussement autoritaire, que démentait son sourire.

La gorge serrée, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot en cet instant. Il se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras avant de finalement se retourner vers le professeur, dont la silhouette était de moins en moins distincte.

- Vite ! Prends ma main !

Le garçon courut vers lui et attrapa sa main, se retournant une dernière fois en arrière.

A sa grande surprise, Charlus s'était dirigé vers l'étrange créature, dont il ne restait visiblement plus que des cendres. Il se pencha et ramassa ce qui ressemblait à une petite émeraude de forme octaédrique, qu'il lança en direction d'Harry.

Ce dernier l'attrapa par réflexe et eut le temps de voir un sourire malicieux se former sur les lèvres de son aïeul.

- Lorsque tu seras devant le tableau, dis-leur que la théorie d'Alphard était exacte et que tu en portes désormais la preuve.

- Le tableau ? Quel…

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, tout se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui avant qu'il ne ressente un choc semblable à une décharge électrique.

Puis ce fut le néant.

* * *

Amelia Bones venait de recevoir une visite des plus inhabituelles. Deux émissaires gobelins, tous deux occupant de hauts postes à responsabilités dans la hiérarchie de Gringotts, venaient de lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent des preuves que James et Lily Potter avaient enfreint une procédure de reniement à l'égard de leur fils Harry.

L'authenticité des souvenirs qui lui avaient été fournis était incontestable mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus. En effet, le Ministre de la Magie en personne avait évoqué cette affaire de reniement quelques semaines plus tôt, essayant de manière plus ou moins subtile de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans son intérêt que les époux Potter récupèrent la garde de leur enfant.

Maintenant que de nouvelles pièces du puzzle se trouvaient en sa possession, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique y voyait déjà un peu plus clair. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Dumbledore qui avait encouragé Fudge à lui rendre ce petit service, peut-être pour rester dans les bonnes grâces des Potter ou pour une quelconque autre raison…

Cela étant dit, l'attitude des gobelins était également surprenante. Habituellement, les petits êtres ne s'impliquaient dans les affaires sorcières que lorsqu'ils y avaient un intérêt pécuniaire. Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas ici puisque tout l'argent qu'ils parviendraient à extorquer aux Potter serait directement transféré dans le coffre du jeune Harry.

Toutefois, il y avait plus étrange encore. Gornuk avait laissé entendre que les personnes à qui les Potter avaient confié leur fils n'étaient pas des plus recommandables. Amelia devait reconnaître qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune information sur Vernon et Petunia Dursley mais peut-être était-il temps de rectifier cela.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

- Entrez. Se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix forte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années pénétra alors dans la pièce. Avec ses cheveux bruns grisonnants au niveau des tempes et sa moustache broussailleuse, Alexander Savage était un sorcier à l'apparence assez banale. Fils de parents moldus, il n'avait visiblement jamais apprécié les robes de sorcier et préférait porter des vêtements moldus, en l'occurrence un costume noir assez banal et un long imperméable gris.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Mme Bones ?

A côté de son apparence plus ou moins négligée, il était toujours étrange de l'entendre s'exprimer d'une voix grave et respectueuse. En fait, c'était justement le fait que l'homme ait l'air d'un citoyen lambda mais soit en réalité un sorcier éduqué qui en faisait une ressource de choix pour le Bureau des Aurors. Amelia en avait été convaincue dès le premier jour et c'est pourquoi, quelques années en arrière, alors qu'elle occupait encore le poste de directrice du Bureau des Aurors, elle lui avait demandé de quitter son emploi d'enquêteur à la brigade de police magique pour entrer sous ses ordres.

Une autre qualité de cet homme était son honnêteté et sa détermination à faire respecter la loi tout en respectant un certain code moral. D'autres Aurors étaient tout aussi bons sur le terrain mais leur loyauté demeurait incertaine. Shacklebolt était trop proche de Dumbledore à son goût et Dawlish… rapportait le moindre détail de ce qu'il voyait à Fudge. A contrario, Savage n'avait pas d'agenda caché et c'est précisément pourquoi elle avait décidé de faire appel à lui.

- Oui, Alexander. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

L'Auror s'exécuta, sortant un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de sa veste. Il alluma ensuite une cigarette mais ne la porta pas à ses lèvres, se contentant de la laisser reposer sur le cendrier présent sur le bureau d'Amelia. Il rangea le paquet mais laissa le briquet devant lui, avec son capuchon ouvert.

C'était un appareil ensorcelé des plus intéressants, dont Savage disait avoir eu l'idée en voyant Albus Dumbledore utiliser un appareil similaire pour éteindre les lumières d'une rue. A la différence du déluminateur du directeur de Poudlard, le briquet de l'Auror n'affectait pas la lumière mais créait, lorsque son capuchon était abaissé, une bulle qui agissait à la fois comme un sortilège d'impassibilité et un sortilège d'insonorisation.

Ainsi, ceux qui essaieraient d'écouter leur conversation n'entendraient qu'un mélange de murmures et de bruits indistincts mais pas le moindre mot qui serait dit.

- Je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mission officielle ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je voudrais que vous vous renseigniez sur une famille de moldus pour moi. Leur passé, leurs habitudes, leurs passe-temps…

- Les renseignements habituels… mais ils doivent être liés à une affaire sensible si vous faites appel à moi plutôt qu'à la Brigade de Police Magique.

Amelia eut grand peine à se retenir de grimacer. Les officiers de police étaient compétents, et ils ne lui posaient pas le moindre problème… mais leur directeur était une toute autre histoire. Tiberius McLaggen était un homme arrogant et ambitieux, qui convoitait son poste depuis des années et guettait la moindre occasion de s'en emparer. Lui faire confiance équivalait à s'avancer à bras ouverts et sans baguette vers une horde de détraqueurs.

Se contentant d'acquiescer de la tête, la directrice réajusta son monocle et lui tendit un dossier assez fin. Alexander l'ouvrit sans attendre, examinant les photos des époux Dursley et de leur fils, puis les quelques parchemins qui résumaient leur lien avec le monde magique et une biographie extrêmement sommaire.

Le regard de l'Auror s'arrêta sur une photo qui ne représentait pas l'un des Dursley mais un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

- Le petit… c'est bien un Potter, non ?

- Oui et non. Son nom est Harry James Potter et il est le fils du Capitaine Potter et de son épouse mais… pour des raisons qui demeurent assez obscures, ils ont recouru à une procédure de reniement à son encontre il y a dix ans et l'ont immédiatement confié à la famille Dursley.

Savage fronça les sourcils, lissant sa moustache d'un air absent avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix songeuse.

- N'existait-il pas un décret du Magenmagot énonçant qu'un jeune sorcier sans parents devait être placé dans une famille sorcière plutôt que moldue ?

Amelia ne cesserait jamais d'être étonnée par les connaissances d'Alexander. A sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par la politique – ou tout du moins était-ce un sujet qu'il n'abordait jamais – et pourtant, le sorcier semblait être au courant d'obscurs décrets que la plupart des gens ne prenaient même pas la peine de lire lorsqu'ils étaient publiés dans la rubrique politique de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- C'est exact et je me suis posé la même question mais il est apparu que le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot leur a donné une dispense dans ce cas précis, en prétextant qu'il était préférable pour le bien-être de l'enfant que ce dernier soit placé dans sa famille proche, à savoir chez sa tante et son oncle.

Là encore, Albus n'avait pu s'empêcher de tirer les ficelles. Sous ses airs de grand-père bienveillant, le vieux bouc adorait jouer avec la vie des gens comme s'il ne s'agissait que de pions sur un échiquier. Amelia le savait mieux que personne puisque par sa faute, elle avait perdu son frère Edgar et presque la quasi-totalité de sa famille. De toute la Maison Bones, sa nièce Susan et Amelia elle-même étaient les deux seules survivantes de la guerre contre Voldemort…

- Je vois… Je suppose que nous suivons la procédure habituelle ? Un congé d'une semaine ?

Savage n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre ses jours de repos, à moins d'être cloué dans un lit à Ste Mangouste… c'est pourquoi Amelia lui avait proposé par le passé d'employer les congés accumulés comme des couvertures pour de courtes missions de surveillance ou d'infiltration que Bones préférait ne pas rendre publiques. C'était grâce aux informations qui lui parvenaient par le biais de ces opérations que la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique avait été en mesure de résister aux intrigues de ses adversaires politiques, comme McLaggen ou encore Dolores Ombrage.

- Oui, nous emploierons la procédure habituelle. N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer les rapports préliminaires toutes les 24h… et soyez prudents, il se peut que Dumbledore ait des agents sur place.

- J'en prends bonne note. _Geminio_.

L'Auror copia le dossier sur les Dursley et le plaça dans sa sacoche avant d'écraser la cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier. Il récupéra son briquet et se dirigea vers la porte, adressant un léger sourire à sa supérieure tout en ouvrant la porte du bureau.

- Merci pour ce congé, Mme Bones.

Et il disparut comme il était venu, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la Grande-Bretagne, un homme était assis derrière un bureau, en train d'examiner un plan de bataille. Les Carpates étaient une chaîne de montagnes réputées pour abriter de nombreux clans de vampires. Ces derniers s'étaient toutefois montrés assez… tranquilles ces derniers siècles, et étaient même restés neutres pour la plupart pendant la guerre contre Voldemort.

Malheureusement, certains Mangemorts y avaient trouvés refuge après la chute du mage noir, exortant les créatures de la nuit à se rebeller contre les sorciers et à revendiquer leur liberté et leur droit de se nourrir comme bon leur semblait sur des moldus ainsi que sur les sorciers qui les opprimaient.

A la suite d'agressions de plus en plus nombreuses, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers avait décidé en 1987 d'envoyer des forces armées sur place pour rétablir l'ordre et chaque pays avait envoyé une partie de ses troupes d'élite. Le Capitaine Sirius Black et son unité avaient été envoyés pour représenter la Grande-Bretagne… et cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils y étaient stationnés, combattant vampires et sorciers sur champ de bataille après champ de bataille, en gagnant à chaque fois un peu de terrain sur leurs adversaires.

Ils les avaient repoussés jusque dans le nord de la Roumanie et au rythme auquel la population vampire déclinait, il ne leur faudrait sans doute qu'une voire peut-être deux années pour finir complètement le travail. Sa vaillance au combat et sa réussite avaient valu à Sirius d'être nommé Commandant, le plus haut grade que pouvait atteindre un Auror, et qui le prédisposait en général à devenir directeur du bureau au bout d'un certain temps.

Aujourd'hui âgé de trente-et-un ans, Sirius était resté un homme svelte, dont le visage arborait les traits de noblesse caractéristiques des Black. Ses cheveux bruns, mi-longs, lui arrivaient presque au niveau des épaules. Délaissant finalement la carte qu'il avait étudiée pendant des heures, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce qu'il occupait.

Plus spacieux, son bureau était meublé de manière assez spartiate, avec un large bureau derrière lequel était assis Sirius, plusieurs chaises, un coffre à sept serrures qui contenait l'essentiel de ses affaires et un canapé où il lui arrivait fréquemment de s'endormir. Une glace à l'ennemi était disposée derrière lui mais elle ne montrait que des ombres indistinctes.

Sur le bureau étaient posées deux piles de dossiers d'un côté, et de l'autre… des cadres photos.

Deux cadres, plus précisément. Le premier représentait deux hommes, bras dessus, bras dessous. L'un d'entre eux était Sirius lui-même, visiblement plus jeune, tandis que l'autre avait des cheveux châtains et un air plutôt fatigué sur son visage même si son expression était plutôt joyeuse, et plus calme que celle de Black.

Le second cadre était en deux parties, montrant à gauche la photo d'un bébé rieur, âgé de seulement quelques mois, doté de cheveux noirs et de grands yeux verts. La partie de droite représentait un enfant, guère âgé d'environ six ans, mais cette photo là ne bougeait pas et elle était légèrement floue, comme si elle avait été prise de loin.

Le seul autre objet présent sur le bureau, hormis quelques plumes et bouteilles d'encre qui trainaient, était un petit miroir sur pied. Ses subordonnés plaisantaient souvent à ce sujet, en disant que leur supérieur était narcissique et passait le plus clair de son temps libre à se regarder dans la glace… d'autres pensaient que c'était pour lui permettre de jeter discrètement un œil à sa glace à l'ennemi sans avoir à se retourner.

Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la véritable utilité de ce miroir, et Sirius désirait qu'il en reste un.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir un autre visage que le sien se dessiner à la surface du miroir. Après tout, un nombre très limité de personnes pouvait le contacter par le biais du miroir à double sens et tous prévenaient à l'avance par le biais de lettres pour qu'il puisse être en mesure de discuter avec eux sans être interrompu.

- Sirius, tu es là ?

- Oui, Alex. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'étais pas censé me contacter avant demain.

- Je sais, je sais mais ce que j'ai à te dire ne pouvait pas attendre.

Alexander Savage était pourtant un homme des plus patients, et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui en avait fait un enquêteur exemplaire dans les rangs de la police magique, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi urgent pour qu'il le lui dise à l'avance ?

- Je t'écoute, Alex.

- Mme Bones vient de me confier une famille de moldus à surveiller… du côté de Little Whinging, ça te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Savage, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Les Dursley ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? L'interrogea Black, les poings serrés.

Dix ans plus tôt, Sirius avait tout essayé pour prendre la garde d'Harry mais Dumbledore lui avait barré la route à tous les niveaux, usant de sa position de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot ainsi que son influence dans les services administratifs pour faire échouer toutes ses tentatives juridiques. Le directeur de Poudlard en était même venu à le menacer de le faire renvoyer du bureau des Aurors s'il continuait sur cette route…

Oh bien sur, cela n'aurait pas arrêté Sirius s'il avait eu une seule chance de réussir mais Remus et Alexander l'avaient persuadé de tenter autre chose. Black avait donc donné l'impression d'abandonner et Dumbledore en était resté là.

Pendant les cinq années qui suivirent l'abandon de son filleul, Sirius avait employé tout son temps libre à le chercher, épaulé notamment par Remus, et couvert au bureau par Savage. Lorsqu'il découvrit finalement le domicile des Dursley à Little Whinging, il songea à organiser une opération de sauvetage avec ses deux amis… avant de découvrir les barrières mises en place par Dumbledore pour empêcher tout sorcier de s'approcher de la maison.

Pire encore, les barrières étaient aussi effectives à l'extérieur de l'habitation, tant que Petunia ou son fils se trouvaient en compagnie d'Harry, les empêchant de s'approcher trop près…

Et aucun moyen indirect ne marchait non plus, qu'il s'agisse de hiboux ou de portoloins… les volatiles paraissaient se heurter à un mur en arrivant à proximité de la maison et les portoloins ne marchaient tout simplement pas.

Lorsque le jeune Potter commença à rentrer seul de l'école, Sirius y vit l'opportunité parfaite… avant de se rendre compte que l'enfant était surveillé de loin par des membres de l'Ordre. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait d'Arabella Figg mais elle patrouillait parfois avec Dedalus Diggle ou Elphias Doge… et les deux sorciers maintenant des barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin sur le chemin d'Harry.

Désespéré de ne pas pouvoir sauver son filleul, Sirius avait décidé de l'approcher quand même, en prenant sa forme d'animagus. Ce fut à cet instant là qu'il fut heureux de ne pas l'avoir dévoilée à l'Ordre même s'il se doutait que James avait dû en parler à Dumbledore.

En tant que Patmol, il s'était souvent porté à sa rencontre, jouant avec l'enfant et essayant par tous les moyens possibles de faire naître un sourire sur son visage si sombre. Sirius avait prévu de tenter quelque chose à la fin de l'année scolaire mais Vernon Dursley empêcha ses plans d'aboutir, en commençant à l'emmener et le ramener de l'école tous les jours en compagnie de Dudley.

Quelques mois plus tard, Sirius se voyait assigné à la mission pour la CIMS et quittait la Grande-Bretagne. Rétrospectivement, l'animagus comprit que Dumbledore avait dû se rendre compte de quelque chose et avait trouvé un moyen sûr de l'éloigner d'Harry.

La voix d'Alexander le sortit toutefois de ses sombres pensées, le ramenant du même coup à la réalité.

- Le petit va bien, autant que je le sache, et il est à Poudlard maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas le plus surprenant. Les gobelins ont aidé Harry à compléter la procédure de reniement et apparemment, même Dumbledore n'arrive pas à ramener le petit sous la tutelle des Potter… Ragnok lui-même aurait pris l'affaire en main.

Le Vice-Président de Gringotts ? Il était rare que les gobelins s'impliquent dans les affaires des sorciers mais il était rarissime qu'ils en arrivent à en défendre un. Harry devait avoir fait une sacré impression à Ragnok si le gobelin était prêt à partir en guerre contre Dumbledore pour lui.

- Raconte-moi tout, je veux absolument tout savoir… et demande à Remus s'il peut apporter un miroir à Gringotts, à l'attention du Vice-Président.

Pour la première fois en l'espace de plusieurs années, la flamme de l'espoir se ralluma dans le cœur de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il avait entretenu la charade de son amitié avec les Potter dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations sur Harry, et il s'était même déplacé à la gare de King's Cross en septembre, pendant l'une de ses rares périodes de repos, pour tenter de l'apercevoir… en vain.

D'ici peu, il pourrait dire à James ses quatre vérités et peut-être enfin donner à son filleul l'enfance qu'il méritait… en espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.


	13. Alliance

Chapitre 13 : Alliance

* * *

Lorsqu'on se retrouvait coincé dans l'infirmerie pendant plus d'une semaine, même les plus épais ouvrages finissaient par lasser un bibliophile tel qu'Harry. Le Serpentard devait également avouer qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur un livre à cause des évènements des derniers jours.

Même s'il n'était pas rare de voir des gens passer très près de la mort, ce qu'il avait vécu ne s'apparentait pas du tout à ce genre d'expérience. Cela n'avait peut-être duré que quelques minutes mais pendant ce laps de temps, il était bel et bien mort. Puis il avait _ressuscité_.

Après coup, il s'était senti particulièrement idiot de ne pas avoir songé à la réaction violente que pouvaient avoir les deux potions lorsqu'on les mélangeait. Son organisme en avait d'ailleurs été durement touché, même après son retour parmi les vivants, au point qu'il avait eu du mal à rester éveillé plus de quelques minutes les premiers jours. C'était bien sûr un miracle qu'il soit en vie. D'après toutes les lois fondamentales sur les potions, il devrait être mort. Et pourtant, le professeur Rogue était parvenu à le ramener dans le monde des vivants.

Le maître des potions s'était montré particulièrement vague dans ses explications lorsque l'adolescent lui avait demandé comment il s'y était pris pour réaliser ce tour de force. Toutefois, le jeune Potter était loin d'être un imbécile. A sa connaissance, il n'existait qu'un nombre très limité de possibilités où deux êtres pouvaient lier leurs forces vitales, et la plupart d'entre elles requéraient l'accord des deux personnes concernées, à l'exception d'un cas particulier : une dette de vie.

N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de sauver la vie du directeur des Serpentard, Harry avait supposé qu'un de ses deux parents l'avait fait. Quelques questions innocentes posées à Mme Pomfresh lui avaient permis d'apprendre l'identité du sauveur en question. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de Lily, qui était pourtant en bons termes avec Rogue pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard, mais James Potter. Les circonstances demeuraient assez floues, l'infirmière ayant refusé de lui en révéler les détails mais Harry arriverait bien assez tôt à faire la lumière là-dessus, à condition bien sûr d'arriver à sortir de son lit un jour.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, son séjour forcé à l'infirmerie n'était pas superflu. Pendant les trois premiers jours qui avaient suivi sa « résurrection », il s'était trouvé dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il se rendormait toutes les cinq minutes, et son esprit ne sortait jamais vraiment du brouillard dont il était enveloppé.

Heureusement, les quatre jours suivants lui avaient permis de rattraper son retard. Théo, Tracey et Hermione avaient eu la gentillesse de lui copier leurs notes respectives et surtout de lui transmettre les devoirs dans chacune des matières qu'il avait manquées. Harry n'était pas tant inquiet au sujet des cours, puisqu'il connaissait le programme de première année presque sur le bout des doigts mais il désirait obtenir les plus hautes notes possibles à ses examens, afin de pouvoir présenter un dossier scolaire exemplaire en cas de procès.

S'il parvenait à démontrer devant le Magenmagot qu'il pouvait exceller à Poudlard sans aide des Potter, cela ne ferait qu'une raison supplémentaire pour ne pas confier sa garde à ses géniteurs.

_Ta grand-mère et moi t'attendrons aussi longtemps qu'il faudra…_

Fermant un instant les yeux, il visualisa le visage à la fois doux et souriant de son grand-père, la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux tandis qu'il lui parlait de ses jeunes années à Poudlard, ainsi que la tendresse qu'il avait témoignée à son égard pendant les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Cela lui avait appris au moins une chose : tous les Potter n'étaient pas mauvais en fin de compte, seulement les meilleurs d'entre eux n'étaient malheureusement plus de ce monde. Il aurait tant voulu échanger les vies de James et Lily Potter contre celles de ses grands-parents mais même si la magie avait pu exaucer son vœu, c'était une route qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir emprunter.

Sur une note plus positive, Harry repensa à la visite de Gripsec, deux jours plus tôt. Le gobelin arborait alors un sourire carnassier, que le sorcier avait appris à interpréter comme une expression d'immense satisfaction plutôt que d'agressivité. La joie du Serpentard avait reflété celle de Gripsec lorsque ce dernier lui avait appris ce que les représentants de Gringotts étaient parvenus à lui octroyer au cours de leurs négociations avec Dumbledore et les Potter.

Le fait d'être devenu multimillionnaire du jour au lendemain était assez plaisant bien sûr mais c'était surtout l'idée d'avoir pu déposséder James et Lily de la moitié de leur fortune qui le réjouissait réellement. A cela s'ajoutaient des actions qu'il détenait désormais dans différents commerces, ainsi que le coffre ancestral des Potter. Le Serpentard n'avait pas immédiatement compris l'importance de ce coffre en particulier, raison pour laquelle Gripsec lui avait par la suite expliqué qu'il abritait un certain nombre d'artefacts accumulés par sa famille depuis ses siècles.

Ce qui lui réchauffait vraiment le cœur, c'était d'avoir obtenu le manoir Potter situé en Ecosse. Harry se fichait de sa valeur pécuniaire et du fait qu'il puisse être en ruines. A ses yeux, c'était là que ses grands-parents avaient vécu la plus grande partie de leur vie, avant de déménager quelques mois après le mariage de James et Lily.

Si cela ne suffisait pas à faire son bonheur, les gobelins avaient négocié deux années pendant lesquelles il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper des manœuvres du directeur de Poudlard, ou tout du moins, pas celles concernant sa tutelle. Le Serpentard espérait que ce laps de temps lui permettrait de trouver une nouvelle parade, afin de pouvoirs échapper aux manigances du vieil homme jusqu'à sa majorité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le garçon aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, essayant de chasser cette mélancolie qui lui étreignait le cœur. C'était une magnifique journée, un temps parfait pour le match de Quidditch qui était sur le point de débuter entre les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Ses amis, qui étaient venus lui rendre visite un peu moins d'une heure auparavant, se trouvaient sûrement assis dans les gradins à l'heure qu'il est. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en imaginant Blaise prendre les paris parmi les spectateurs, et Hermione qui devait sûrement être en train de le sermonner.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait.

La voix féminine qui venait de prononcer ces mots le sortit de ses pensées. Détournant son attention de la fenêtre, il ne tarda pas à poser les yeux sur la nouvelle venue. Vêtue comme à son habitude de l'uniforme des Serpentard, avec une écharpe vert et argent enroulée autour du cou, elle avait pourtant l'air… différente.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient pourtant détachés, comme c'était le cas en temps normal. Peut-être était-ce son regard sombre, qui ne posait pas sur lui un regard accusateur pour changer. Non, il y lisait de l'hésitation, et quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la culpabilité.

Il ne tarda pas à lui adresser un sourire, acquiesçant de la tête avant de lui répondre sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

-Je suis comme neuf mais Mme Pomfresh préfère me garder encore cette nuit par mesure de précaution. Est-ce que tout va bien, Daphné ? Je pensais que tu serais dans les gradins avec Tracey et les autres. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Daphné ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres, comme si elle ignorait de quelle manière lui répondre. Laissant échapper un soupir, la Serpentard s'avança vers lui avant de s'asseoir à son chevet. Dégageant une mèche qui lui barrait le front, sa condisciple prit ensuite une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis venue pour m'excuser.

-T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

La jeune Greengrass joignit ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts dans un geste qui dénotait d'une nervosité inhabituelle chez celle que certains de leurs camarades appelaient déjà la « reine de glace » tant elle pouvait parfois se montrer dénuée de la moindre émotion. Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était habitué à cette facette de sa personnalité, puisque la jeune femme s'était montrée presque perpétuellement en colère à son égard.

Daphné garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement lui répondre.

-Je me suis montrée assez… odieuse envers toi, alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Je sais maintenant, sans le moindre doute, que tu n'es pas comme _lui_ alors… tu as le droit de savoir, pourquoi j'étais si méfiante.

Elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration et poursuivit, ses prochains mots glaçant littéralement le sang du Serpentard.

- Il y a dix ans, James Potter a envoyé mon père à Azkaban et il a… il a causé la mort de ma mère.

* * *

Au cours de sa longue et riche existence, Ragnok pensait avoir tout vu ou presque. Après tout, le gobelin avait été un guerrier des plus redoutés dans sa jeunesse, et combattu bravement lors d'un certain nombre de batailles qui avaient opposé le peuple gobelin à d'autres races, le plus souvent à des vampires mais pas seulement. Lorsque sa jeunesse s'était finalement estompée, ce n'était plus avec une hache ou une épée qu'il avait dû mener ses combats mais avec des mots. Bizarrement, ces « négociations diplomatiques » comme les appelaient les sorciers, lui étaient apparues infiniment plus fatigantes que ses affrontements sanglants de naguère.

Néanmoins, si une grande partie de la population sorcière lui paraissait résolument inintéressante, il n'en demeurait pas moins un petit nombre d'individus qui sortaient du lot à chaque génération. Quinze siècles plus tôt, Uther Pendragon s'illustrait comme un grand sorcier et un roi d'exception, que les manigances de Myrddin et sa passion déraisonnable pour une femme avaient malheureusement empêché d'atteindre ses objectifs.

Son fils aurait pu faire de grandes choses lui aussi, si là encore l'Enchanteur de Bretagne n'avait pas fait son possible pour le modeler à son image, en une sorte de héros tragique qui avait fini par être déchiré entre ses sentiments et son devoir.

Aujourd'hui encore, tant d'années plus tard, le monde magique restait aussi divisé par la discordance que les humains semaient avec et entre les autres races, par leur arrogance, leur cruauté et leur insupportable complexe de supériorité, qui s'étendait jusque dans leur propre race, avec leurs prétendu mythe du sang-pur. Nombre de gobelins étaient persuadés qu'il n'existait plus aucun espoir de voir les humains changer et Ragnok partageait cet avis, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec un jeune sorcier aux yeux émeraude.

Certes, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il avait déjà plus souffert que la plupart des adultes de son monde, et de la main des sorciers comme de celle des moldus. Contrairement à nombre de ses compatriotes, qui auraient placé leur destin entre les mains d'Albus Dumbledore sans la moindre hésitation, le petit humain refusait la voie de la facilité. Il désirait emprunter une voie qu'il aurait lui-même tracée, au risque de tout perdre au passage. Cela dénotait non seulement d'un grand courage mais aussi d'une volonté de fer, deux qualités que le gobelin respectait tout particulièrement.

Hélas, le garçon n'aurait pas tenu longtemps seul face aux manipulations du directeur de Poudlard. Comme l'Enchanteur de Bretagne en son temps, Dumbledore considérait qu'il savait mieux que quiconque ce dont avait besoin le monde sorcier au point d'user, voire même d'abuser, de son pouvoir pour tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le Vice-président de Gringotts était intervenu personnellement dans cette affaire. L'enfant possédait un trop grand potentiel, tant par son lignage que par la prophétie qui le concernait peut-être, pour le laisser tomber dans les pièges du vieux bouc. Si Dumbledore était bel et bien trompé d'élu, alors les possibilités étaient sans limite.

Malheureusement, même un gobelin aussi puissant politiquement et financièrement que Ragnok avait conscience des limitations de sa race. Même si son peuple s'était battu à de nombreuses reprises pour obtenir des traités garantissant leurs droits et une certaine indépendante vis-à-vis du monde sorcier, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que le Vice-président pourrait interférer indéfiniment dans les affaires du Ministère de la Magie concernant Harry Potter.

En effet, bien qu'étant déjà directeur d'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, Albus Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour conserver son poste de Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, qui lui avait été confié dans les heures les plus sombres de la guerre contre Voldemort. La Ministre de la Magie de l'époque se trouvait alors dans une position politique très inconfortable et plutôt que de chercher ses propres solutions, Millicent Bagnold s'en était remise à son « vieux professeur » pour régler ses problèmes à sa place au sein de l'assemblée sorcière.

Etant à la tête de l'assemblée en question, au sein de laquelle il possédait un certain nombre de partisans, Dumbledore trouverait certainement un moyen juridique pour récupérer la garde d'Harry tôt ou tard. Tout ce que le gobelin avait réussi à faire jusqu'ici, c'était de gagner un peu de temps, deux années en l'occurrence mais même à l'âge de treize ans, Harry Potter demeurerait vulnérable.

Incapable de vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes, l'esprit de Ragnok tournait et retournait le problème dans tous les sens, en quête d'un moyen d'assurer l'indépendance prolongée du jeune sorcier jusqu'à sa majorité. Une tutelle gobeline ne tiendrait pas la route face au Magenmagot, et celle des moldus encore moins. Cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait un sorcier mais qui ? Rares étaient les humains auxquels son peuple accordait sa confiance, et même parmi eux, une poignée à peine résidait au Royaume-Uni.

Voilà le dilemme qui hantait le Vice-président de Gringotts lorsque la providence avait enfin daigné lui envoyer un signe.

Certes, jamais il aurait imaginé que le signe ne question se manifesterait sous la forme d'un lycanthrope mais étant un ami de longue date des centaures, Ragnok avait appris que la main du destin pouvait prendre des apparences pour le moins singulières. Après tout, qui aurait cru qu'un bébé humain parviendrait à détruire l'un des mages noirs les plus redoutés de ce siècle ?

Le miroir à pied posé sur son bureau ne tarda pas à se troubler, remplaçant son reflet par le visage d'un humain d'une trentaine d'années, aux traits aristocratiques et dont les cheveux bruns arrivaient presque jusqu'aux épaules. Son expression était d'un sérieux absolu, qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de son ami, qui lui avait apporté le miroir en question un peu plus tôt.

- Commandant Black, commença Ragnok de sa voix grave, vous désiriez vous entretenir avec moi au sujet de M. Harry Potter ?

- En effet, M. le Vice-président. Pardonnez mon manque de tact mais le temps me manque. Avez-vous pris le temps de lire les documents que Remus vous a transmis avec le miroir ?

Le gobelin acquiesça simplement de la tête, une main posée sur le dossier que lui avait effectivement apportée Remus Lupin en même temps que le miroir. Les informations qu'il contenait étaient assez déconcertantes mais il avait pu en vérifier l'authenticité auprès de contacts au sein du Ministère.

Prenant son silence pour un signe d'encouragement, Black poursuivit.

- A l'époque du reniement d'Harry, j'ai tenté de recourir à toutes les procédures possibles pour obtenir sa garde mais Dumbledore a usé de son influence pour me contrer à chaque fois. Lorsque j'ai finalement découvert où il vivait, Remus et moi avons tenté de le prendre mais vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le penchant immodéré du directeur pour le contrôle. Non seulement des barrières magiques avaient été mises en place mais des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le surveillaient en permanence. J'ai pu malgré tout l'approcher, d'une manière quelque peu… détournée.

- Inutile de mâcher vos mots, Commandant Black. Contrairement au Ministère, je suis au courant pour votre forme animagus. Rétorqua Ragnok, visiblement amusé.

- D'accord. Je préfère ne pas savoir comment vous l'avez su mais soit. Je l'ai approché sous ma forme animagus et pendant quelques mois, tout s'est bien passé. Puis, du jour au lendemain, j'ai été envoyé dans les Carpates. Je vous laisse imaginer qui était derrière cette demande de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Ragnok acquiesça de nouveau, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son rictus d'irritation. Non content d'être le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Dumbledore tenait également le poste de Manitou Suprême de la CIMS depuis des décennies et usait là-encore de son influence dans cette organisation pour arriver à ses fins.

- Admettons que je croie votre version des faits, commandant. En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Je sais que vous avez aidé Harry à compléter la procédure de reniement, ce qui en dit long sur l'intérêt que vous lui portez. J'ai aussi conscience que vous ne pourrez pas le protéger éternellement, même l'influence de Gringotts a ses limites, surtout pour un dossier aussi sensible que celui d'un membre de la famille Potter. Je viens vous proposer mon aide pour le protéger.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que le Vice-président ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix songeuse.

- M. Potter est quelqu'un de très important aux yeux de la nation gobeline. Nous plaçons beaucoup d'espoir en lui. Quelles garanties pouvez-vous nous donner pour prouver que vous n'essaierez pas de la manipuler comme souhaite le faire Dumbledore ?

- Je suis prêt à aller jusqu'au Serment Inviolable, s'il le faut.

Le visage du gobelin demeura absolument impassible mais intérieurement, Ragnok était surpris. Le serment inviolable ne portait pas ce nom pour rien. Tout sorcier qui faisait l'erreur de vouloir revenir sur sa parole mourrait, purement et simplement. Le fait que Black soit prêt à prendre ce genre d'engagement en disait long sur l'importance qu'il accordait au jeune Potter.

- Je vais considérer votre proposition, M. Black. Vous devez néanmoins garder à l'esprit que nous laisserons le choix à M. Potter sur cette question et que quel que soit son choix, nous le respecterons.

- Je comprends tout à fait. N'hésitez pas à me recontacter ou si je suis injoignable, à contacter Remus si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Bonne journée, M. le vice-président.

- Bonne journée, Commandant.

L'image du sorcier disparut du miroir et pour la première fois depuis des jours, l'espoir renaissait dans le cœur du gobelin. L'ébauche d'un plan était déjà en train de se dessiner dans son esprit tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire carnassier. Dumbledore ne pourrait pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que les gobelins puissent s'allier à des sorciers… et c'était bien pour ça que leur plan avait une chance de réussir.

* * *

Alexander Savage était né de parents moldus et contrairement à nombre de sorciers qui coupaient tout lien avec leur monde d'origine, tel n'avait pas été le cas de l'Auror. Bien que son adresse officielle soit une petite maison dans une ville réputée pour abriter une forte communauté sorcière, il vivait en réalité dans un appartement d'un quartier moldu de Londres. Peu de gens étaient d'ailleurs au cours, ce qui lui avait été bien utile lors de la guerre contre Voldemort.

En effet, les Mangemorts qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se rendre dans sa maison de campagne avaient tous « disparu ». En réalité, c'était la maison elle-même qui les avait tués. Savage l'avait truffé de tout ce qui existait comme sortilèges de protection en tout genre mais surtout il y avait ajouté un certain nombre de pièges moldus, assez simplistes mais indétectables par des sortilèges. Aristée Silverstone avait d'ailleurs perdu sa tête grâce à une lame dissimulée dans un mur… Alexander n'avait jamais eu de raison de regretter d'avoir étudié les pièges et outils de torture moldus du Moyen Age.

En usant d'un peu de magie et de quelques coups de fil bien placés, Alexander avait pris l'identité de Jonathan Pilgrim, un homme d'affaires à la tête d'une chaîne de magasins spécialisés dans la vente d'outils de bricolage et notamment intéressé par la firme de Vernon Dursley, Grunnings. Bien sûr, il avait pris son temps, laissant de prétendus « assistants » gérer les premiers contacts entre lui et l'un des employés de Grunnings. En réalité, un simple sortilège pour altérer sa voix avait suffi. Agir avec précipitation aurait pu alerter Dursley, qui semblait être un maniaque de la « normalité ».

Ce répit lui avait également permis de se renseigner auprès de ses contacts dans la police moldue au sujet de la famille Dursley. Il avait ainsi commencé à passer au crible leurs finances des quinze dernières années, enquêté sur leurs parents plus ou moins proches, pris des informations sur leur voisinage… Bref, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver par des moyens légaux.

Sur le plan familial, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Vernon avait une sœur prénommée Marjorie, qui semblait plus proche des chiens que des autres êtres humains. Il avait pu confirmer que Lily Potter était bien la sœur de Pétunia par le sang mais rien de plus.

Niveau finances, le couple vivait bien. Leur maison était presque finie d'être payée et leur voiture était neuve. Sachant que Pétunia n'avait jamais travaillé depuis son mariage avec Vernon, cela démontrait que le directeur de Grunnings gagnait bien sa vie, trop bien peut-être. Alexander avait pris le soin de demander un audit des finances de l'entreprise mais il n'en obtiendrait les résultats que d'ici plusieurs jours.

Amelia avait décidé de prolonger son congé de deux semaines supplémentaires, sous prétexte qu'il était malade, afin qu'il puisse approfondir davantage son enquête. Cela convenait parfaitement à Savage, qui espérait pouvoir trouver les preuves qu'il cherchait.

Pour le moment, la surveillance de la famille ne lui avait pas appris grand-chose, sinon que les Dursley étaient les moldus les plus ennuyeux qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. En revanche, l'enquête de voisinage lui avait permis de découvrir des choses intéressantes.

Aucun sorcier ne vivait dans les environs. En revanche, une cracmol du nom d'Arabella Figg vivait à proximité des Dursley. Ses finances avaient révélé que l'argent qui avait servi à acheter sa maison provenait de fonds alloués par une obscure commission ministérielle… en d'autres termes, Dumbledore y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Il avait aussi repéré des protections puissantes autour de la maison mais il lui faudrait l'aide d'un briseur de sorts pour les identifier toutes.

Ce soir, il était invité par les Dursley à dîner, ce qui lui donnerait l'occasion de faire un premier repérage des lieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Dumbledore n'avait pas placé un type d'alarme qui l'alerterait de la présence d'un sorcier dans la maison, mais c'était un risque qu'il lui faudrait courir.

* * *

Harry avait pensé que son opinion de James Potter ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas mais il s'était trompé. Daphné venait de lui révéler que son père, Artorius Greengrass, était un Mangemort dans les années 70 et que c'était le capitaine Potter qui l'avait arrêté. Il n'y avait a priori pas de doute sur sa culpabilité puisqu'il avait été pris sur le fait lors d'une des dernières attaques lancées en 1981, deux semaines à peine avant la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, il prétendait ne se souvenir de rien et il ne portait pas de marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Le médicomage qui l'avait examiné n'excluait pas la possibilité qu'il ait été placé sous l'Imperium mais il n'existait aucun moyen de le prouver.

La mère de Daphné, Elladora, avait été une amie de James lors de leur scolarité, étant dans la maison Serdaigle à l'époque et elle s'était donc tournée vers son ami d'enfance pour obtenir son aide. Potter lui avait dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il pourrait…

Au final, Artorius avait été condamné à la prison à perpétuité et envoyé à Azkaban sans même l'ébauche d'un procès mais pire encore, Elladora avait été suspectée de complicité et envoyée également dans la terrible prison des sorciers pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsque son beau-frère, Dorian Greengrass, l'avait finalement fait sortir de prison, elle n'était plus du tout la même. Elle mourut quelques mois plus tard, de maladie.

C'était son oncle qui les avait adoptées, sa petite sœur Astoria et elle, et qui les avait élevées ces dix dernières années. Son épouse Helen et Dorian lui-même avaient été de vrais parents pour eux, n'ayant pas pu avoir d'enfants eux-mêmes mais l'été précédant la première année de Daphné, son oncle l'avait pris à part et lui avait expliqué ce qui était réellement arrivé à ses parents afin qu'elle se montre prudent vis-à-vis du Survivant et des Potter en général.

Il apparaissait aussi que c'était la capture d'Artorius, et des autres mangemorts de cette attaque, qui avait valu à l'Auror James Potter d'être promu Capitaine.

En finissant son récit, Daphné n'avait pas été en mesure de retenir les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient le long de ses joues. Harry s'était à moitié levé de son lit et, avec la maladresse de ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de gestes, il prit la Serpentard dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Je sais que je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus mais… ils me manquent, Harry. J'aurais tellement voulu les connaître… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

- Je suis désolé, Daphné. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit du garçon. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la mère de Daphné, qui était morte depuis des années mais son père était peut-être toujours en vie, et emprisonné à Azkaban. S'il n'avait pas eu de vrai procès, les gobelins auraient peut-être une solution à lui apporter pour le sortir de prison ? C'était un mince espoir mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

-Daphné, reprit-il d'une voix douce, apporte-moi un parchemin et une plume s'il te plaît. Je vais écrire à Ragnok. Je ne sais pas s'il peut faire quelque chose mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la jeune femme s'étant jetée à son cou et le serrait si fort qu'il aurait pu s'étouffer si elle avait exercé ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus de pression. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contact…

-Merci… merci de tout mon cœur, Harry.

-Oh, tu sais… même si mes parents m'ont renié, je reste un Potter. Il est donc de mon devoir de redorer le blason de ma famille, et j'ai pas mal de pain sur la planche… Balbutia-t-il, clairement gêné.

Elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle sauta du lit et alla chercher l'encre et le parchemin. Harry resta quelques instants sans bouger, sentant la chaleur émaner de son visage, avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

C'était une journée décidément pleine de surprises mais de bonnes surprises, malgré tout.


End file.
